The weirdest moment
by sLeepykId15
Summary: When a stranger/fan from our world is thrown into the Avatarverse, he suddenly realizes where he is and wants to know how he got there, atleast until he meets a certain fire bender with a superior complex. Where does it all lead to? Slight AU-AzulaxOC
1. I used to watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...Zip.**

**This idea for a story came to me one night when I asked myself: How would I react if I could actually be there with everything I know about the show and to be able to talk to the characters themselves? Well I made a story from that thought except it is not me in the story so get that straight, it is an OC. This story is based two years after the finale, Zuko married Mai and is Fire Lord, Suki is engaged to Sokka, Aang and Katara wanted to wait till they are older before they get engaged, Toph is still the same Toph, Ty lee is a Kyoshiwarrior but hangs out with her friends alot still when she gets a chance, Azula was let out of prison after two years, but is still has same old bitter, rude, manipulative, mischievious attitude we all know Azula for. Here we go now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I used to watch**

**July 21, 2008**

Jake sat down on his couch in his two story house, bored out of his mind flipping through all the t.v. channels and staring off into space like some mindless zombie, suddenly he saw Avatar: The last air bender on the guide listing and clicked on it.

_"Finally, something on t.v. for once."_. He thought to himself, Jake was not a hardcore fan of the show or anything like that, he just liked to watch it, cause it was the only good show on television after school. He started to watch the show since it came out his 5th grade year till it ended towards the end of summer before his sophomore year at high school. He watched the finale and loved it, but it killed his mood towards the show since he knew it was over. He was completely alone in his house and continued to watched an episode he had seen a long time ago. He was tired from football practice early that morning and his legs ached from all the running they did so he left the t.v. on while he laid his head back on the couch pillow and closed his eyes to rest for a while and didn't know he was going to fall asleep.

* * *

He woke up slowly and opened his eyes. He was on his side and he felt like he was on something hard, so he sat up and put his hands on the floor and felt it smooth, like marble.

_"We don't have marble floors in my house."._He immediately looked at the floor and saw that it was black and looked up and saw the room was draped in red wall paper, and expensive looking furniture and he panicked,

"Holy shit this isn't my house!". He got up super fast and zipped around looking for the nearest door and turned around and took a look at a sorta tall dark haired girl with bright blue eyes with a shocked face with her hand at her mouth. She looked familiar and Jake stared at her to try an pin who she was and something popped in his head,

"Katara?". Was the first thing he could say. But then he immedietly felt stupid for labeling someone a cartoon character. He was motioned to apologize.

"H-ho-how do you know my name?". She looked nervous and she didn't take her eyes off him which scared Jake cause he felt weird.

"Your name is actually Katara?.". She slowly nodded yes. Jake looked at her and asked the obvious question.

"Okay then Katara, where am I?". He looked around the small room which looked like a guest room or something. She looked at him still

"You're in the Fire Nation palace in one of the royal guest bedrooms.". Jake chuckled and gave her the "come on, I'm not stupid" look.

"Look I know it is not the coolest thing to watch on t.v. but I like it, and if you don't that's cool.". It was at that exact moment he realized she had the hair loopies, the blue water tribe clothes, and bore the shocking resemblance of the Katara he's seen on t.v.. He looked up and tried to talk to her more

"How did I get here, if you know?". She put her hand away from her hand and stated.

"I was walking around the palace to retrieve my bag I thought I left in this room, and I saw a quick flash and you were on the floor and you woke up.". He thought she was crazy, and she was starting to really to scare him. He nodded his head slowly and put his hands in front of him to protect him if she charged at him.

"Okay, sure it did. I think you are telling the truth and it happened that way. Just stay calm Katara.". He told her in a cautious voice. She wasn't stupid and she picked up on it.

"Hey! I'm not insane! I know what I saw and you popped out of nowhere with a bang!". This didn't help Jake with his judgement on her, and he took a few slow steps back.

"I never said you were wrong. I agree with you. Okay?". She was obviously angry at his ignorance. She stepped towards him he backed up.

"Look! Stay back! I won't hesitate to defend myself!". She casually walked to him and he out his hands in front of his face. She grabbed his wrist like it was nothing, he looked at her wide-eyed as he was waiting for a beating.

"Look I won't hurt you. Just follow me and I'll show you were we are.". He stared at her in her blue eyes and calmed down in agreement.

"Fine show me.". She let go of his wrist. The girl lead him out of the room and into a huge 30 ft. wide hallway. and he marveled at all the artifacts and cool stuff, he also noticed the 40X40 ft. Fire Nation emblem on the as they walked by it. He heard voices down a long hallway and the didn't;t know the woman had gone so far ahead of him she was already down the hallway.

"Hey wait up!". Starting to jog he heard her talking to somebody else he heard part of the conversation as she was talking. The other person spoke,

"What took you so long Katara?".

"I met this strange boy who popped out of nothingness.He doesn't know where he is.". The person she was talking sounded familiar. Once Jake had reached the end of the hallway, he got his answer. He saw a boy real short and had an arrow on his forehead and was dressed in orange and that alarms in Jake's head but he said nothing.

"Oh hello there, I'm...".

"Aang.". Jake finished for the Avatar. And the young air bender looked at him with curiosity, and shrugged it off.

"Yes... the Avatar as you may know.". Jake felt like something hit him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him.

_"Am I really in the world of the Avatar, my favorite television show?". _Jake had thought to himself. He knew where he was but decided that he could be wrong and this was a dream.

"Look there is a mistake here! I know you guys for real!". He said with a small smile. Both Aang And Katara looked at him with great interest. Jake elaborated and pointed to Aang,

"Okay, check this out! You are from the Southern air temple, and your guardian was a man named Gyasto and you were told you were the Avatar at really young age. You ran away with your bison Appa and became imprisoned in an iceberg until Katara here, found you with Sokka by mistake and set you free one hundred years later!". Aang couldn't speak and just looked at him worried, Katara had a shocked reaction, because there was no possible way a complete stranger would know all those things about her and Aang.

"How do you know these things!?". Katara put her hands on Jake's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He looked down and answered,

"It's complicated.". Katara looked at him with confusion and shook herself out of it,

"Okay then. uh- what else do you know!?". Jake looked up in thought about more things.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe and that necklace of your was given to you by your mother Kya who was killed by the southern raiders, she lied to protect you and you confronted the guy that killed her and you didn't kill him because he was too pathetic. And you and Aang are in love or something like that.". She stepped back in pure shock. She didn't believe someone could know her so much. Jake smiled cause he knew that they thought this was strange.

"We need to you meet our friends, and you can help us understand how you know this stuff.". She took Jake by his wrist and ran upstairs to find her friends.

"You mean your brother Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and Ty lee?". He smiled as she looked back at him and stopped running.

"You know them too!?". She shrugged and kept on running for she was not going to waste anymore time. Jake laughed at how cool this felt to know somethings they think other people shouldn't know, but he was still confused as to if this was a dream or reality. They stopped in a big room that had a huge patio thing to look out at the city, Jake smiled when he saw the characters from the show except slightly older looking, he saw Zuko and Mai standing together, Sokka and suki who was in her Kyoshi armor and paint, he also saw Toph sitting at the table talking about how her life is going to be great, and saw Ty lee doing her extreme stretching, but was really surprised to see a quiet Azula sitting at the table staring right at him.

_"This is just gets better."._Jake thought to himself. They all stared at a breathless Katara and Toph responded,

"Are you okay? And who is this guy?". Jake smirked as he remembered how she can see things with her feet. After Toph stated a question all the people in the room stared at Jake and he stared back awkwardly. Katara caught her breath and talked.

"This is... uh, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name.". He looked at her,

"Oh I forgot! My name is Jake Matthews.". A laugh was heard in back of the room from a particular golden eyed, raven haired girl. Jake stared at Azula,

"What kind of stupid label of a name is that!?". Jake smiled and lightly laughed with her because he remembered how her personality is from the show.

"Something funny little boy?.". Azula's smirk went away when Jake smiled with her but his smile also went away

"No, nothing.". Azula smirked at how she intimidated him to stop. Everyone looked back and forth between the two until Katara finally inched Jake foreward.

"I saw appear out of nowhere him in one of the royal guest bedrooms, he told us these things about me and Aang it would be impossible to know unless you were a good friend. Go ahead show them.". Katara stepped behind him, Jake began to point to everyone in the room,

"Okay, you are Zuko and you are Mai, Ty lee, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Azula.". Everyone looked unimpressed, Toph spoke up first,

"Okay, anyone can know our names cause we are famous captain obvious!". Jake gave her a challenging look,

"Okay fine then, how do I know that you were born blind,and you learned earth bending from one of those giant badgermole things one day when you were young and ran into away from your parents? Or that you met Aang at the earth bending tournament and he beat you for the first time?". Toph looked shocked and Katara nodded in agreement.

Zukoa nd Mai looked at each with a concerning look and back to Jake. Ty lee was on her stomach and staring at Jake with her hands on the sides of her in face in amazement. He looked back at Azula and was met with a killer stare which gave him chills. Toph ran up to Jake and gripped his collar in her fist.

"Okay Weirdo! How do you know this!?". Jake put his hands up and he realized that she was surprisingly strong and replied,

"I don't know it's complicated and I would tell you, but it doesn't matter cause this is just some vivid dream I'm having.". Toph let him go and stared at him like he was an idiot.

"What? You think this is a dream? No its not, because you can feel this!". Toph punched him in the arm, it quite register that this was real until that moment when the pain message ran from his arm to his brain. He rubbed it and that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. and he didn't know how to react. Mai asked him a question,

"What clothes are you wearing?". Jake looked down at his black hoodie and blue jean, white skater shoes.

"This jacket is called a hood and the pants are called blue jeans as you can see why. And these shoes are called Vans.". Azula raised a eyebrow to his apparel for it was something she hasn't ever seen anyone where before, and continued to give him a cold, blank face.

"You're a nut job, and is loony who needs to be put down like the poor animal he is.". Those words stung Jake, he was relativly sensitive and hated being called names.

"Oh, come on! I think he's cute and he is like psychic or something. I think that's the coolest thing ever!". Ty lee had said. She stood up as she got off her stomach. Those words made Jake shrink until he spoke,

"I guess all I can say is that I am not from this world.". Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Jake hated that feeling he was getting every time they stared at him like that.

"Yeah right!". Was all Sokka could say to Jake and he was shushed by Suki. Aang came up behind him and put his hand on Jake's shoulder and talked to everybody,

"He's right. He knew things no stranger could know unless he was a good friend or something. There is something strange about him, and I have a feeling we should investigate this. We don't know all the answer about how he knows these things but if we ask him, we might get the answers we are looking for.". Jake looked at everybody who did not take off their stares, Jake cringed and spoke up,

"Yeah, I want to answer your questions, anything I will try to answer as much as possible and maybe you can answer mine.".

"Yeah I have some questions for him. We can give him a room to stay in while he is here.". Zuko had stated and received a kiss from Mai as a reward for his generosity.

"Fine, tomorrow then. Where?". Jake had no idea how to get around this museum of a house. Mai unhappily turned and spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Iroh?". Everyone once again shared a group stare at Jake, Zuko looked at him seriously.

"He's in Ba Sing Se, managing his tea shop.". Jake shook his in amazement at how he feels like he is in the story of the Avatar.

"I'll wake you up to early and take you where you need to go for questioning.". Jake smiled, he was living his dream of meeting the actual characters from his favorite show to watch. Zuko then began to speak.

"Okay we're about to go to sleep due to the time of day, so if you could Mai, please show our... visitor to his room.".

Everyone got up and walked towards the door, and walked past Jake, Zuko and Mai stayed behind. Jake watched everyone leave, he noticed that Azula was the last one out, and as she passed him she gave Jake a a not-so-friendly look which made Jake look down, and she smirked cause she knew she intimidated him and kept walking until she left out the door. Zuko noticed this and reassured him,

"Don't worry about her. As you may or may not know, Azula was released from prison recently and and-is mentally stable. She made up with everyone about her past mistakes. But watch out for her though she is still the same old Azula, no different except that she doesn't want to rule the world or kill anymore.".

Jake yawned because he was also tired. Mai took that as her cue. Zuko stayed behind as she gestured him to follow her and he began to walk out the door and he looked back to see Zuko walk towards the window/patio area and looked forward to see Mai walking him through the hallways and used this time to observe the palace and he saw all the paintings and emblems, basically expensive stuff he could never afford if he broke it. He started to get uncomfortable with the silence between him and Mai and wanted to end it.

"Your house is really nice and big.". Mai looked back to see Jake looking around the palace, she turned back around and smirked at his politeness.

"Thank you, we added alot of stuff since Zuko became Fire Lord.". They Continued down the palace.

"So you're the bored one right?". She looked back and asked,

"What? ". He got nervous, and asked again.

"Yeah you're the one who was always disinterested in stuff and always said you were bored at most things, and you are good at throwing knives right? You're much taller in person than you looked on t.v..". Mai raised an eyebrow and wondered how he could know this and what a t.v. was. But she relaxed at his easy going attitude and smiled, she was already taking a liking to this kid.

"Yes, that's me, most things are boring if you wonder about them.". Jake smiled back

"Thanks for the advice". She very lightly laughed and he did too. She stopped in front of a door

"This is it.". He came to a stop and thanked her for the talk and she went on her way.

"Finally. Jeez I need to sleep.". He opened the door and walked in the pitch black room which had a big window but it was already dark outside. and he looked outside and saw the lights of the city and the palace and said to himself,

"Wow this place is really great.". The next thing he knew, he was violently grabbed with an arm around his neck and the other grabbed his arm, leaving him defenceless.

"Thank you.". It was a feminine voice and he recognized after seeing her face with the only light provided.

"Ck-! Azula!?". She still kept him in the hold which confirmed that it was her. She whispered

"You think I'm stupid! That I don't know your game.".

"Wh- wa-, What are you talking about!?".

"I know what you're doing you want to become our friends and then you will strike. I don't know what you're planning but I'm not going to let my guard down and I will keep my eye on you, I can see to it that I will not let my caution down!".

"Okay fine, but please let me go!". She let him go, and he gasped for breath and faced her,

"Jesus! What is your problem!? God you almost killed me!".

"I would've. you can't fool me, you're up to something and I know it".

"I know you're insane!". Jake gasped at himself and how much he was an idiot for that statement. Azula gave him an evil stare and grabbed his shirt and pointed in his face until her fingernail was on his cheek. he put his hands up.

"You listen to me little-boy! I can bring you pain beyond what you can possibly fathom and I won't hesitate.". Jake finally had enough of this abuse.

"Fine. Then do it, if not... you see that door there? You can walk out of it and leave me alone.". Azula had an evil smirk and let him go and he pushed her hand away from him and she stood there 1 foot away from him.

"You're brave. Stupid, but brave.". She began to walk towards the door.

"Remember what I said, If I snuck up you like that once, I can do it again.". She made eye contact with Jake while right outside the door,

"Sweet dreams.". Azula closed the door, and Jake shivered at the thought of someone else with him at all times. He took of his shirt and hood and jeans and left them on the side of the bed. He crawled into bed and began to think of the answers to the question he knew they would ask and began to drift of to sleep. He heard a branch snap outside and he jumped up and finally layed back down. and thought to himself,

_"Is she serious?"._

* * *

**What do ya think? I want to know I will continue of course. and I need to know if you like it. so if you could please tell if you like it.**


	2. They keep on rolling

**I love this story I put a lot of thought into the plot and where this story is going. I hope you guys like it as much as I do, so just read please. I understand there is alot of nationalism in this chapter, but how would you describe your country to someone else?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: They keep on rolling**

Jake was staring at the wall. wondering we he was going to fall asleep. The encounter with Azula last night left him a bit sleepless after knowing she could be anywhere with him and can't even see her.

Knock, knock, knock!

He flinched when he heard the loud noise on the door. That's when he realized it was Mai coming to wake him up, he looked outside the window to see that the sun was coming up, but it was still early, and he got angry.

_"What!? Not now! I didn't even close an eyelid!". _He angrily got of bed, and he heard the knocks again.

"I'm coming. Just a minute.". He threw his clothes on and headed for the door and opened it fast, which startled Mai as he saw her startled.

"Sorry, I was in a rush." Jake closed the door behind him and walked over to her side.

"I can see that. How did you sleep?". She asked as they began walking as Jake followed,

"I didn't sleep really, except for staring at the ceiling.". He noticed the eerie silence in the building, he figured it was because of how big the palace was.

"Why? Is there something wrong?". Jake remembered what Azula told him and he looked over his shoulder and got the chills.

"Nah. Never mind it. So I guess I'm going to be questioned right?". She knew he was trying to change the subject but left it alone. She nodded yes to his question.

"Yes, you're going to be asked a series of questions as you you know. You're also going to be with all of us and that's how it's going down.". Jake nodded.

"Sounds, good. Hey by the way are you and Zuko married?". Mai looked surprised and looked at him while walking by his side, She eventually said,

"Yes we are. We got married nine months ago here in the palace. But I guess you know that already.". Jake looked at the wall.

'Nope, I guessed based on how the finale ended.". Jake retracted the rest of his sentence and pretended he didn't say anything. Mai on the other hand heard everything.

"Finale? What finale?". Jake sighed and explained to her as they were getting closer to their destination.

"I'll explain when we get there, because honestly you're not going to understand until I explain everything. Trust me this is going to get weird and alot of things are not going to make sense, so you're going to have to bear with me.". Mai felt strange, but she shrugged it off and stopped at an opening into another room and gestured for him to go ahead, he stopped took a deep breath and turned towards Mai,

"Thanks, Nice meeting you.". Mai smirked at his ability to be so polite.

"You too, go ahead inside.". He waved and walked inside the room, he saw everyone sitting at a huge round table directly front of him was a lone chair and he just stood there. He saw Azula and gulped who smirked at his nervousness and looked at Zuko who stood up and leaned over the table,

"Please have a seat Jake and we'll begin.". Jake took his seat and noticed that Zuko had someone writing on a notepad behind him. Jake Tapped his legged as he saw Mai walk in the room and sat beside Zuko. Zuko was going to be the one to ask most of the questions,

"Okay first question for the record, Who are you?".

"Jake Matthews". Every time a word was said, the man wrote something down.

"How did you get here?".

"From what Katara told me , I popped out of nowhere. But I now know where I am now, and I can tell you that I am from another type of world... it's still Earth but that Earth is a completely different place than this one.".

"Okay where are you from?

"Houston, Texas".

"Where is that place?".

"It's in a country called The United States of America.".

"States... like provinces?".

"Exactly.".

"What is this Houston Texas?".

"Houston is the largest city in Texas, Texas is the name of the state.".

"What is the United states of the America like?".

"Oh it's great. The greatest country on Earth, or at least in that Earth. The strongest, wealthiest nation on the planet.". Zuko raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"How many states are in your country?".

"Fifty States.". Zuko looked at him curiously.

"How many people exist in your country?". Zuko waited for an answer.

"About 360 million people.". Everyone looked in awe as that comment was said. Azula leaned in to hear more, he had her attention.

"360 million people? Seriously, or is this a bold statement?".

"No, we keep tabs on everyone who lives and is born there for security or something like that.".

"How many countries are in your world as you state you are from?". Jake looked up, he felt like he was in world geography again with all the questions.

"Around 195, I think.". Sokka Looked at everyone with a shocked look. and Ty lee had whispered a "wow" to herself. Zuko looked Jake dead in the eye.

"How many people live in your world?".

"The census things estimated around 6,600,000,000 billion people by July.". That was a bomb, everyone was going nuts and was whispering to themselves, And Azula spoke up.

"Yeah right! That is unreasonable! how in the world would all those people fit!?". Zuko silenced her.

"Azula!". She gave Jake a dark stare and took her seat again

"It is true, and I'm sure you don't believe it, and I understand why you don't. it is true though.".

"Okay back to your country... What is the government?".

"Democracy... well now that I think about it, I guess you could say it's more of republic.". He said quickly. Zuko looked at Mai and looked back at Jake.

"Okay, What is republic exactly?".

"We can elect the leader we call a president, we want into office and we have a constitution that limits his power and protect us against corruption, even though it's not doing a very good job now and every four years we try to elect a new one again.". Everyone looked with curiosity for they thought that sounded like a good idea for a government. Zuko smiled at Jake,

"That goverment sounds progressive.". Jake laughed

"It has it's ups and downs.". Zuko then asked the million dollar question.

"How do you know us?". Everyone was focused on Jake's answer. Jake fidgeted around and squirmed in his chair. he finally sumed up the courage to speak,

It's complicated and this is going to be hard to understand.". Everyone was quiet and obviously wanted answers. Zuko spoke first,

"I'll do my best to understand". Jake took a big, deep breath.

"You guys are on a T.V. show.". Zuko leaned back in his chair in confusion.

"T.V. show?".

"Yeah, T.V. stands for television. And it is one of the things we use to communicate with each other using visual images and motion stuff.". Everyone one had no idea what he was talking about Zuko rubbed his forehead while speaking.

"Okay...Uh, could you give a depiction of this, television?". Jake tried his best to explain, but was to no avail.

"It.. uh is a box that has a screen that shows color and it well...". He straightened his hood and he felt something lumpy in one of the pockets. His face brightened as he pulled out his ipod out of his hood pocket and happily looked at Zuko because he knew he had almost every episode of Avatar downloaded on his ipod.

"Perfect!". He shouted as everyone looked at the device in his hand. He got out of his chair and walked towards Zuko and explained,

"This is called and ipod, this a perfect example of a T.V. it has all the same things as a T.V.. Can I come around and show you?". Zuko looked at him and the ipod and nodded yes. Jake ran to the other side of the huge table and unwrapped the headphones and gave them to Zuko, who had no idea of what to do with them. Everyone seemed interested at what this thing was.

"Go ahead, put those in your ears and just listen.". Zuko put each one in his ear and sat there.

"You ready?". Zuko replied.

"Ready.". Jake turned it down a little and put on a song. Zuko's eyes went wide when he heard music from the head phones and turned towards Mai and yanked them out of his ears.

"Mai you've got to experience this!." Mai put them in her ears and immediately smiled.

"Pretty nice, I guess.". Jake went around the table showing everyone his ipod. He came up to Sokka who put the head phones in his ears and lit up,

"Wow that's amazing! Freaking awesome!". He then handed the headphones to Suki who had the same reaction,

"Neat. I've never seen or heard anything like this.". He gave them to Ty lee who was of course impressed.

"Wow! That is the most amazing music thingy i've ever heard! This world you come from you come from sounds like an amazing place!". She hugged Jake which made him blush.

"You next.". Jake gave them to Katara, and Aang who had more of the same reactions.

"Sweet.". Was all the air bender could say.

"Yeah, very nice.". He went to Toph and gave her the ear phones, he plaxed them on the table and she took them in her hand and did the same. She had almost no reaction to anything, except that she smirked for a second and it left as fast as it came. she yanked them out of her ear,

"Yeah it's okay, its nothing great.". Jake grinned at her honesty and started slowly towards Azula. His smile and everything happy in him died when he noticed he was going to come down to her. Azlua couldn't get enough of his uneasiness and made a quick jerk forward with her hand in an attempt to frighten him, it worked. He flinched like you couldn't believe and walked a little faster towards her. Jake handed her the earphones,

"You can listen like eveyone else if you want, or not, it's your choice.". She looked at his hand for a second and looked him in the eyes and grabbed the phones and smirked at him while shoving the phones in her ears awkwardly, after she finished she sat there and stared at Jake who was doing the same. As the music was playing, she sat there with no reaction what so ever. Jake gulped as he was afraid of what her reaction was going to be after she was done.

Azula motioned she was finished with it all, She slowly took the earphones out of her ears. There was a silence,

"Yeah it's fine, whatever.". Azula then gave Jake a cold stare and still tried to mask her emotions, in which she thought it was incredible. Jake grinned at the silence that still continued after her reaction. Jake fiddled with the device and remembered why he was interested to show them in the first.

"Okay it plays music... but it also plays movies too, in fact this is the exact reason I know you, just watch!". Jake altered the ipod around for a second and put on an episode he had downloaded from itunes, and finally gave the ipod back to Zuko". Jake explained before turning it on.

"Okay, this is how I know all you guys. This was a TV show that would come on every Friday and I would watch every new episode that came out. I wasn't the only one who watched this either, millions of people watched this across my world.". As the show was playing, Zuko went wide-eyed and couldn't believe he was watching himself and felt weird knowing that people watched him in his most private moments and he had know idea and that was the response of most of them after Jake showed them too, the only person who was positive with was of course Ty lee.

"I famous in another world! That is the single most awesomest thing possible!". Jake appreciated her optimism. Everyone then understood how Jake knew them exactly as he showed them more episodes from the different seasons and even the finale was shown to them. Zuko was amazed and violated at the same exact time and drastically changed the subject,

"Okay put that away for now... we need more answers.". Jake looked confused as he stood in front of his chair and took his seat.

"Huh? Oh, of course.". He wrapped the headphones around the ipod and shoved it in his pocket.

"Okay now that bizzare freak show is over. I want to know if you can bend?".

"I wish, but no I can't, neither can anyone in our world. But I can do this!.". Jake took his thumb and folded it next to his palm and made it look like he was separating it from his hand, Like one of those old tricks adults did to us. Zuko looked at him questioningly as Sokka laughed from the table in amazement. Zuko tired to avoid anymore distractions.

"That's interesting, any martial arts, or hand-to-hand combat style of any kind?".

"Nope, I'm a lover, not a fighter.". Jake was the only one who laughed at his own joke... well except for Ty lee. Azula smiled for once, she now knew how much fun this was going to be.

"You sound like you can take care of yourself.". Azula had said sarcasticaly. Jake grinned as he felt brave.

"Hey, I got you out of my room without an objection. Ooh snap!". Jake snapped his fingers, as Azula kicked her chair over as she stood up fast.

"You little punk! You sound tough for someone who's throat can be crushed in their while they're asleep.

"Azula please!" Zuko stood out of his chair, and stuck his arm at Azula motioning her to chill out. Jake grabbed his throat as he thought about how he was possibly going to be able to fall asleep with that hanging over his head. Zuko sighed and looked down at the table and back at Jake.

"Look, were done here. You can go.".

"Where? I don't where to go". Zuko slapped his head as he remembered Jake was new to his world.

"Okay would you like to joins us for dinner?". Everyone smiled, as they wanted to hear more stories Jake had to tell about his world and his life. Azula had not smiled once as she stared at Jake as they got up to leave. Jake had followed them to a hallway and Azula shoved him and he fell backwards and hit the wall.

"Watch where you're going loser.". Jake was helped by Ty lee, off the ground.

"Don't worry, she does that alot with people she doesn't know. What can I say, she's...Azula.". Jake took a deep breath. He wasn't feeling so great with Azula treating him like dirt. They began walking towards the dining hall

"Yeah I guess so.". Jake looked down. Ty lee noticed his bad mood.

"Aw come on. She's not all that bad. She just gives a bad first impression to people. I like you, you're just too cute!". She squeezed his cheek and he pushed her hand away playfully and smiled at her plain silliness.

"Okay stop it.". He reached the dining hall. He saw everyone taking their seats.

"See ya.". Ty lee walked around the table to her seat. Jake looked around for a seat as everyone was all ready sitting down.

"Zuko where's a chair?".

"Here's one". Jake dreaded that voice and he turned towards Azula who pushed an empty chair out from under the table in a spot right next to her, as she sipped her wine with an evil grin stuck on her white face he hated because it taunted him.

_"Great, just great!". Jake thought to himself._

* * *

**Whatcha think? damn long I know but I intended to reveal alot about how Jake knew them, and alot of question we would ask if someone was in that position, tell me anything positve or not, about it. I will respond.**


	3. Killer massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...Zip**

**I've just liked the concept of the story and will do all I can to continue it. SO just read and enjoy and maybe review more? And remember the interview took hours along with dinner in the interview with Jake**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Killer massage**

Jake looked around nervously and sighed in annoyance. He took his seat next to Azula and scooted his chair in the table and sat there without a word to say. Azula put her hands together on the table as she continued to stare at Jake. Zuko offered Jake the best he had to offer.

"Wine?". Jake threw his head in his direction when he noticed Zuko was talking to him.

"No thanks, I don't drink that.". Zuko lowered his eyes in confusion,

"Why not?". Jake more than happily explained

"Well in our world, at least in my country, it's considered illegal to consume alcohol if you are under the age of 21 years.". Zuko relaxed his eyes in an understanding way. But asked another question.

"Why is that?". Jake looked down and explained with a slight grin.

"Well, I would guess it's because many kids who underage drink are not mature enough to think, and they decide to drive or do something stupid, and get themselves killed. In fact, the top killer of people my age are car accidents, most of which had alcohol somehow involved.". Zuko gave Jake a subtle surprised look. Jake nodded with him, Azula took a sip from her wine with a smile.

"I say you don't want to drink because you're a mr. goodie-two-shoes who is a sissy.". Jake gave her a sharp look and looked away and shook his head in utter amazement at her attitude. Zuko noticed the tension,

"Drive? What is to drive?". Jake looked around the table to see, Mai waiting for food like the rest of them, Ty lee was staring at Jake, Toph was sitting seemingly staring at nothing even though she was, Katara was leaning on one hand indicating she was tired. Aang was in the middle of the table simply sitting in his chair, watching the conversation Sokka and Suki were looking at Jake as well, Azula had sat there spinning her glass with her finger keeping her uncomfortable ray of sight on Jake. All of them were looking back and forth depending on who was talking.

"Well our main way of transportation, is by a car. A car is an object on wheels that is pushed by an engine forwards or backwards, and they are much better than any horse or those chicken things you ride here. A trip that is 20 miles away would take maybe 5 to 10 minutes to get there by car. Plus almost everyone owns a car where I live. But that has it's problems too.". Sokka joined in the conversation.

"What could be so bad about that!? You guys sound like you have it easy to me!.". Jake waited for him to finish.

"Well those cars all run on gasoline which comes from oil, which a resource that takes millions of years to form which means it doesn't just come back like that, and we use it up like it will last forever, and it deplets oil reserves everywhere. It eventually gets to the point where a nation that controls a huge oil field can become incredibly wealthy because so many nations depend on it for oil. But soon gas turns out to be too expensive for alot of people, so they quit jobs to get closer ones, or find alternate means of travel, in other words... everyone suffers from gas prices which is sold by the gallon at gas stations across the world. Some have become so desperate for oil that nations, in some cases have resorted to... war.". That word got everyone's attention and Sokka shook his head and Toph was silent as she just sat there saddened at the word, now knowing that war also exists in other places too. Zuko gave him a question about the subject of war.

"What is the worst war your world has experiencenced, if I may ask?". Everyone sat in silence waiting to hear the answer.

"World war two". Zuko thought of the words: world war. It already sounded pretty bad.

"How many casualties, if I may also ask?". Jake and Zuko looked at each other, Zuko was obviously serious, Jake didn't care but he tried to remember what he had learned about world war two from his life.

"We will never truly know for there were alot of course, but some historians have drawn a very rough estimate of 72 million lives were lost in the war.". There was an audible gasp at the table as Zuko's mouth slightly opened in shock, Aang couldn't believe it and looked down at his lap. Azula stopped smiling and leaned in with a serious face. Jake continued,

"Historians have estimated about 47 million were civilians 20-27 million of which died due to war related famine and sickness. The number of military deaths are about 25 million alone.". Zuko sat down and looked at Jake with a serious face.

"What was the war between?".

"The Allied and Axis nation. Basically the good guys and the bad guys. The United States fought on the Allied side along with the United kingdom and The U.S.S.R. which joined later, and a whole bunch of other countries I can't remember.".

"Jeez, That sounds catastrophic and horrible.". Zuko said out of sympathy.

"Yeah well let's stop talking about the bad and start on the good!". He said with a smile and everyone brightened, especially Ty lee. They heard a door open and he saw a chef looking dude walk out and with a bow he pronounced,

"Fire Lord Zuko... Dinner is served!". Ty lee did one of those girly claps. and Jake watched in awe as they brought out huge plates with tons of foods with different colors and he had to say something as the servants left into the kitchen he guessed.

"Wow, you are living the dream. I 've never seen so much food before! Thanks alot.". Jake sat there confused on what to eat first. Mai looked at him and smiled,

"You know for someone from another world you sure like to compliment or thank people for things.". Jake looked at everyone,

"Well you can blame my mother for that. Most people tell me I'm too soft for my own good.". Aang smiled a bit, because that sounded really familiar years ago. Azula gave him a mean stare as he glanced at her for a second.

"You should've listened, there's no room for good guys or the weak in your world or my world, you know it.". Jake pretended not to hear but put his hand to his ear as if he did.

"Sorry Azula I can't hear crazy people.". Toph put her hand to hold the food in her mouth while she laughed, Mai also laughed a little, Ty lee just smiled, Sokka nearly choked on his food he was laughing, Suki told him to swallow first. Azula fumed at him but chose to mask herself, she was close to breaking Jake's neck and she was in range to do so. She would make him pay later. Jake sat there and looked at all the food which looked like nothing he had never seen before. Everyone was eating except Azula looked at his confused face to see his face surveying the mountains of food before him. Azula slurped a noodle into her mouth, until she finally decided to help him for whatever reason. She reached for a bowl of thick shaped noodles and he looked at her as she set it down in front of him and gave him the evil stare again.

"Look just eat it and like it okay!?.". Jake took the chop-sticks in his hands.He'd been to enough Chinese restaurants to know how to use chop-sticks. He began to eat and it took less than 15 seconds before he felt a surge of stinging pain on his tongue and on the back of his throat. He started to cough like crazy and drink tons of the water they gave him. Mai looked at him with concern.

"You okay Jake?". Jake looked at her funny as he breathed deep to let in air.

"cough Spicy noodles, sorry.". Zuko grinned as he ate.

"Yeah alot of food here is spicy, in the Fire Nation.". Jake put a ridiculous smile on his face and took a deep breath and ate some more except he was prepared this time. Azula knew those noodles were too spicy for him, heck they were too spicy for her when she first tried them!

Once all of them were done eating. they got up which left Jake confused he always used to put up his dishes and he felt weird leaving it there for someone else to pick up. He left with and it was still evening but he was bushed.

"Hey I'm going to my room a little early, I'm tired.". Everyone waved him a good-night and he started walking towards his room, which felt like finding a class for the first time and he walked where him and Mai walked together. As he was walking, he liked being here in another world and all but no one he knew is here and none of his family and parents were here, he was the kid that cried at school for his parents when he was very young. He felt that same feeling, not crying, but he knew he probably wasn't going to see his family again for a while so he felt alone and by himself as he walked through the silent palace. He found his room and went to sit on the chair facing the windown and sat down looking at the beautiful evening sky they had in the Fire Nation. He looked down though, he knew no one really understood him. Azula was strolling around the palace and saw the hallway that contained the guest room s, she knew which one he was in so she decided to see what he was doing but she stopped herself,

_"What do I care? I don't even like him at all, he's a weakling and a mama's boy from how he talked about her. He is nobody who will one end up dead like the rest of them! Let's just see what he's doing anyway."._

Azula had a mischievous grin on her face and started towards the room. Azula turned the knob in place and hid in the shadows of the dark, while she saw Jake sitting in the chair. SHe noticed that he wasn't feeling so good when she saw him leaning over his chair with his elbows on his knees looking at the floor, she slowly stood up angry at herself for even showing this do-goodie an ounce of she called "the source the weakness", but the prison she was sent to told her to help others when they need your help. She frustrated, spoke up.

"Okay, what's wrong with you!?". Jake nearly jumped out of his chair and hit the wall when he backed up.

"Jesus Azula, is that necessary!?". Azula walked towards him. She sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed and stared straight ahead with an angry expression. She spoke through her teeth,

"What is wrong with you?". Jake stood there dumbfounded at her compassion,

"So it does have a heart.". Azula got up to leave and waved a hand in his direction.

"Fine! I show you some compassion for once and you throw it my face, later!". Jake stopped her at the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I was only joking.". Azula looked at him like he was crazy, but she knew she had nothing to fear, he was a nobody really. She sat on the bed and sat next to him. He said something,

"It's just that I realized that no one I know lives here except you guys of course, but my friends and family are gone, and I have no one to hang out with.". Azula rolled her eyes and imitated crying by bringing her fist to her eyes.

"Oh boo-hoo! I have no friends and I am so lonely, somebody please kill me!". She of course imitated Jake, he rolled it off,

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Look do you have something to go to or do?".

"No, I only have you to torture.".

"Wow, you are a whole other level of mean you know?". She took it as a compliment.

"Thanks, I try.". Azula smiled as she thought of a cruel thing to say.

"You know, you're family probably already doesn't care that you're gone or notice you're gone, just my guess.". Jake looked at her funny and tapped her hands which were in her lap.

"That's okay, no one cares about what you think.". He said with a smile, but was suddenly knocked to the ground by Azula and was pinned by her knee on his torso and hisrms were held up and he sat there.

"You insolent little brat. I rip that smart mouth out of your face and kill you where you are.". Jake winced because this was not in her character to be so violent so fast, she would normally mess with his mind or something he guessed and that she had him in a death grip.

"Alright! I'm sorry I made a comment, it won't happen again! Ow! let go!". Azula eased a little but didn't let go. She leaned in closer, her mouth right next to his ear, close enough to feel her warm breath.

"What was that? Are you a stupid little brat who makes remarks just to hear himself talk?". Jake's pride got the best of him.

"No...no I'm not.". She pulled his arms further out causing Jake's shoulder's to feel like they were at the breaking point, he groaned in pain.

"Okay fine, I'm what you think I am! Just let go of my arms please!". She let go and got off of him and sat back on the bed. He slowly got up, making sure that he still had feeling in his arms.

"You can sit down now if you want.". She patted the spot next to her, he didn't budge from his spot. All Jake could think of was why she was mad or angry all the time until he remembered some of the episodes he had seen. He got a bright idea. He took his seat next to her.

"You know, I know how to give neck rubs?". He said with a smile feeling like the biggest idiot in the whole planet, she gave him a serious look, and he returned with a slight smile.

'What in Agni's name makes you think I would want one of those?". Jake shrugged his shoulders,

"I dunno... you always seem so uptight and stuff. My mom and I would do this stuff all the time.". Azula shook her head as she turned away and looked back at the walll and as she thought about him,

_"Either, he's really stupid, or just weak."._Azula finally came up with an answer as she turned with her back facing him.

"Fine, just don't screw it up.". Jake smiled as he slowly moved both his hands hovering over her shoulders nervous about laying a finger on the former princess's shoulders he knew that she could've killed him two times already. Jake winced when he laid them on her smooth robe which underneath was her small, compact shoulders. She became relaxed while he was rubbing and squeezing the neck muscles, she spoke to him.

"Don't worry I won't kill you.". She closed her eyes as she felt his firm hands on her neck and he began the rub a little harder he began to smile as he noticed at her more relaxed state, he spoke,

"It's ironic, my mom taught me how to do this kinda stuff and she always told me that this would help with girls when it came time.". Azula became annoyed with him interrupting her thoughts, she continued. He was good, she noticed that he sure was better than alot people she forced to give her massages back in what she considered, the good old days. She finally said something,

"Shut up, I don't want to hear any noise coming from you, so just do what you're doing and keep your mouth tightly sealed.". Jake kept his trap shut from there. After a few more minutes of an awkward silence of Azula being massaged by some stranger she met only yesterday, she began to think about all the times she picked on him. How he was nothing but genuine and nice to her but she finds ways to ruin his day. She knew that he only wanted to be friends, but she made him feel bad and he missed his family and she wanted to hurt him and she felt... guilty. Azula snapped out of it, she became mad at how she had allowed herself, for even giving this weak child from another place a benefit of her sympathy. Azula shook his hands off and got up to leave the room. Jake didn't say a word as he was told to keep his mouth. He couldn't help himself.

"Um... goodnight Azula.". She turned, she was annoyed but not angry.

"Uh yeah... whatever.". She walked out the door as continued to be mad at herself for letting herself for being Too open to him.

Jake crawled back into bed and kept thinking about how nice it was for Azula to let him give a massage, but he began to wonder why she let him do it in the first place. He shrugged it off as he the softness of the pillow and planted his face right into the soft feathers of the pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Ty lee was wondering were Azula was because she was nowhere to be found in the palace. Ty lee then saw Azula walking out of a hallway where Jake's room was.

"Azula?". Azula snapped her head around surprised to see Ty lee standing there.

"Wha-? What are you doing here, I thought you were with the others?". Ty lee looked around in confusion.

"Well you weren't around, so I went looking for you and I guess I found you.". Azula looked side to side of the hallway.

"Yeah you found me. Okay see ya!". Azula walked past Ty lee to be stopped by a pair of words.

"You went to see him... didn't you". Azula stopped in her tracks and turned slowly in Ty lee's direction. And gave her an angry stare.

"No... I'm not a promiscuous little girl who likes to seduce little boys like you.". Ty lee frowned, and looked down,

"Jeez, you're so mean! I was just curious, and I'm not like that! I was just asking why you were in Jake's room.". Azula stared at her and sighed.

"I wanted to send him a message and you've known me long enough to know what that is.". Ty lee knew she was lying because that would've taken two minutes. Not an hour, Ty lee just smiled.

"Okay whatever, just leave him alone, because you and I both know what it is like to be alone in a strange place.". Azula resumed her stare,

"Yes, but the difference is we are soldiers, we don't need friends for us to do our jobs.". Ty lee shook her head at how her freind could be so non-understanding she could be.

"Well he's not a soldier trained to kill, he's a sweet boy raised by his mother to love.".

Azula smirked,

"Then why don't you go in his room alone with him and get to know him more?". Ty lee blushed.

"Because I um, want to give him his space in our world to adjust to it?". Azula turned to leave,

"I threatened his life... that's all. I will do it often to keep him straight.". Ty lee sighed and turned to walk away. Once Azula saw Ty lee leave she leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath of relief,

_"That was close.". _Azula talked to herself as she walked to her room and she talked to herself on the way.

"Jake is so helpless, he actually likes me, Why else would he dare lay a finger on me? This ought to be fun to mess with heart, if Ty lee doesn't catch on. Oh who am I kidding? She's always flirted with boys she's barely met, she is so occupied she won't have time to observe my little mind game.". Azula opened and closed her door with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long to make, school is requring alot. I doing all I can to make more, so expect more, PLZ rate or review, whatever.**


	4. We all love games

**Sorry no intro need to work on the story more.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: We all love games**

Mai walked through the hallways heading towards Jake's room. She passed the 40x40 ft. Fire Nation emblem as she stepped into the guest room hallway. She saw Jake's door and stepped in front of it and knocked There was no answer that she could hear. She knocked again, this time she called his name. Still no answer, she turned the knob and found it to be unlocked and twisted it slowly and opened the door.

"Jake?". Mai walked in his room to see him fully dressed sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard listening to his ipod with his eyes closed. She called his name again, but of course he didn't hear her. She eventually reached over the bed and tapped his. He opened his eyes and jumped at her sudden appearance. He yanked the phones out of his ear.

"Sorry, we wanted you to come join us for a tour through the Fire Nation's capital". Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I would love too.". Jake got off the bed and put the ipod in his jacket pocket. Mai looked at him oddly and pointed at his clothes.

"You're not going in those are you?". Jake looked down at his clothes and looked up at Mai.

"Yeah it's probably too hot outside plus I don't wan't to draw too much attention to myself either.". Mai nodded and pulled out of her robe what looked like a bundle of red and black Fire Nation clothes, which looked like a bunch or rags. Mai handed them to Jake who strecthed them out to get a good look at them.

"Put those on, they are normal robes someone in the firenation would wear, I'll be outside waiting."

"Okay". Mai stepped outside and shut the door and leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling until she heard the door open, she looked at the open doorway to see Jake walked through the door wearing the robes. Mai smiled at how well he made the clothes look.

(Imagine Zuko's clothes in "Zuko alone" but with a different face of course)

"Wow, these are pretty comfortable.". Mai Looked at him and signaled for him to follow her. Jake more than happily complied. After again walking through the huge palace, Jake remembered something about Mai that made him laugh lightly, Mai looked over with little interest.

"What is it?".

"I remember the time You, Ty lee and Azula dressed as the Kyoshi warriors and no offense, but you looked silly in that make-up.". Mai snickered and agreed with him on how true he might have been.

"Yeah it was irritating too, washing it off and stuff.". Mai began to think more and more on Jake's happy, go lucky attitude and she had to say something as they were walking,

"You know Jake, you seem alot like Ty lee, always happy, friendly and postitive.". Jake looked at her and grinned.

"Thanks, but this is all weird for me, because I've been watching you guys since I was like 13 years old. But on the other side of the spectrum it is one of the coolest things to ever to meet and know you.". Mai smirked at his honesty.

"Yeah I can't imagine. When was I in this show?".

"You were like a secondary character, who was first introduced along with Ty lee in the "Return to Omashu". When the Gaang kidnapped your baby brother, and you fought them for the first time, and you were shown moderately throughout until the finale, and the last time your seen is at Zuko's uncle Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se.".

"Hmm.". Mai hummed in understanding, then laughed lightly at his explaination.

"Secondary character, gee that's all.". Jake laughed with her as they rounded a corner and he saw Katara standing with the whole crew including Azula, waiting for both of them. Jake was suddenly knocked off balance when he was pulled into a tight hug by a pink figure.

"Jake you look great! This is going to be so much fun showing you around in a place you seen but never been to.". Jake couldn't help but feel awkward with a girl like Ty lee hugging him, but he smiled.

"Thanks, I can't wait to visit you're culture, and learn about your customs.". Ty lee got off him but kept her arm around his shoulder. Mai walked over to Zuko, they kissed and held each other. Jake saw Azula standing with an arm behind her, standing in a formal way. Toph had her arms crossed. Sokka and Suki were all ready to go as well.

"Hi Azula how was your morning?". Azula just looked at him with a blank face and looked at him with Ty lee at his side. Jake retracted his sentence and looked at Katara,

"How was your morning, Katara?". The water bender smiled as she replied,

"It was great. I felt great walking up, thanks.". Aang smiled at his concern. Zuko finally spoke up,

"All right then everybody let's start.". Everyone began to leave, Azula watched Ty lee clinging to Jake's shoulder. For once Azula felt something stir in her stomach and it wouldn't go away. She wanted to kill Jake right now, that's when she ralized that she felt the emotion she despised above everything in her world... jealousy. They were walking towards a huge carriage, and they were lead by a small group of guards. The first guard opened the door, they made a single file line to get in and Jake and Ty lee were the last one's in. He let Ty lee in first, and turned towards the guard next to the door,

"Thanks.". Jake stepped in the carriage, the guard squinted his eyes in confusion, and nodded in a "No problem" kinda way. Zuko looked at Jake weird, and Mai smiled, Azula rolled her eyes, Suki nudged Sokka as she noticed Jake's act of kindness. After they took off Jake had his head on the window and looked at all the sights, the people, the merchants and Zuko stared at Jake and asked him a question.

"So Jake What do you want to do with your life when you mature?". Jake looked at Zuko,

"I want to be a representative or senator, or even president for my country. I want to lead my country one day.". Azula snickered at the thought of him a leader.

"Why! So you can let it be destroyed with your weakness.". Jake knew she would say this,

"There is a saying I've learned, the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. I want to be a leader because I believe the world can change for the better. I would want to shape a place where weapons and violence are not the only options and peace and diplomacy can be the first choices to handle a situation, not war.". Jake finished his sentence and nodded his head that he was done and looked out the window again.

"Well I think, that sounds splendid. I hope you achieve your dream.". Katara had said as she smiled at Jake. Jake looked outside the window. Azula laughed loudly at the words that came out of Jake's mouth.

"You dissapoint me Jake. Whenever I think you can't be any weaker you say this.". Jake looked with a smiling glance.

"Sorry Azula not all of us needed to kill to give themselves a purpose in their life.". Azula stopped laughing and gave Jake an evil stare and slowly drew her thumb across her neck to tell him what to expect when they get back. Jake gulped and continued to look out the window, until he felt something wrap around his arm, he turned to see Ty lee leaning her head against his arm. He didn't think anything of it and turned to see some guy chasing another probably for stealing. Azula sat with legs and arms crossed, saw Ty lee and Jake and she rolled her eyes and thought to herself,

_"He has no idea who he's dealing with. He is so oblivious to the way life really is."._ Azula looked at everyone in the room and she kept to herself. Toph grew impatient,

"When are we going to get there!?". Zuko turned towards her,

"We are going to the main market square. It will be at least two minutes from here. Toph rubbed her forehead in impatience. Katara asked Jake a question,

"So Jake, since you can't bend or fight... What can you do that's unique?". Jake smiled with his reply,

"Well I went took lessons in magic tricks.". Katara raised her eyebrow,

"Magic... tricks?". Jake asked for something,

"Give me something in your pocket.". Katara looked confused but reached into her pocket and pulled a matchbox looking thing and handed it to jake who elaborated,

"OKay you see it my hand. and now you don't.". Jake slammed his hand on the matchbox and lifted his hand, it dissapeared. Katara looked at his palm and it was gone.

"Where did it go?". Jake reached behind her ear and seemingly pulled it out of her ear. She felt her earlobe and grabbed the small box out of his hand.

"But how did you do it?". Jake shrugged,

"A magician never reveals his secrets.". Jake smiled at her, Mai looked at Jake and asked him a request.

"Do another one, please,". Mai leaned in as Jake looked up to think of another trick, and he got an idea.

Okay I found this paper on the ground.". Jake reached into the robe and pulled out a piece of paper.

"So you picked up a piece of paper lying on the ground for no reason?". Azula looked at him, Jake nodded,

"Yeah it was outside of the palace, why?". Azula shook her head because she knew he didn't get it. Jake began ripping up the paper as he talked.

"Okay, as you can see, I am ripping this paper and twisting it it around. But what you don't see is that the noise is not coming from the paper, it's coming from my mouth. Look at my mouth as you see, it's coming from my mouth. But what you don't see is that the paper is back together.". Jake straightned out the paper completly intact. Katara laughed and Suki smiled at how unusual that was. Ty lee was of course amazed and snacthed the paper out of his hand to see if she can find what happened. Toph just sat there, obviously she didn't see it. Sokka made a grunt at his illusion, most of the others had the same positve reaction, except for Azula.

"Palor trick, nothing of importance.".

"Yeah that's the point, it is for entertainment.". Before she could come up with a rebutal, they came to a stop and Jake immediately shoved his face into the window. The door opened and all of them stepped out of the carriage. Jake got to see the sights and smell the smells, and hear the things he watched them experience in the show. Jake follwed Zuko as people began to crowd around them and thank him for all the things he has done. Zuko explained to him,

"This is where commerce happens and farmers sell their products and make a profit, Go ahead and have a look around... with somebody of course unless you want to get lost.". Ty lee still by Jake's side, volunteered to go with him.

"I'll go with him! Oh this is going to be so much fun!". Jake smiled and they turned towards the busy market when Azula stepped towards them,

"I'll go too". Jake seemed surprised and Ty lee gave Azula a weird look but smile once she realized her best friend was going with them. Jake just had to ask,

"Not to be rude or anything, but why?". Azula looked for a reason, and found one.

"You're weak and Ty lee isn't what I would call watchful. So I can be... of assistance.". Jake didn't need anymore.

"Okay then, let's go.". They turned away from the group and walked with Ty lee and Azula around the market where Jake got to learn the types of food and try them. Since Azula was there, people gave them free samples of their merchandise, maybe out of fear, maybe not. Ty lee pointed at people and places and told them what they were and what they do. Azula just hovered near them, keeping her stare fixed on them and she would watch them laugh when Jake told a joke, or Ty lee grab Jake's arm. She walked closer to hear their conversation while Ty lee was talking,

"So Jake, what is your family like?".

'They are just like any other kid's parents, a normal loving mom and dad. They can be embarrasing sometimes and weird, but who doesn't have a strange family?". Azula looked up at the blue sky and agreed with Jake, everyone does has strange parents. Azula stepped up to Jake and tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards a small kiosk looking stand on the road,

"They sell fire-flakes there, you got to try those.". Jake nodded and walked towards the kiosk with Ty lee and Azula.

"You know, I remember an episode where Sokka tried them and nearly burnt his tongue off. But maybe they're not so bad.". Jake went to the merchant who saw them... and Azula. He wide-eyed, gave Jake a hand full of them.

"Okay, now please leave.". Jake smiled as he cupped the red flakes in both of his hands,

"Thanks.". Azula stared at the merchant until they left and smirked and turned to leave with them. Jake tried them and made a wincing face face but it went normal,

"You at first they're really hot at first but afterwards they turn sweet. You want some?". Jake extended his hand with a handful of fire-flakes. Azula looked at his hand as they were walking, and slowly grabbed some out of his hand and put them to her mouth and ate them. Man walking in front of them was in a hurry and Jake saw a small bag fall off the man's belt and a bunch of coins fell out of the bag. Jake saw the whole thing and ran out of Ty lee's arm and to the bag. He kneeled down, put the coins in the tiny brown bag, and chased the man down.

"Sir! Sir you dropped this back there.". Jake confronted the man who thanked him for his kindness and went on his way, Jake walked back Ty lee and Azula who stopped and watched Jake help the guy who didn't even know he dropped his money.

"That was so sweet of you to do that?". Azula kept her eyes on Jake the whole time,

"What? He just dropped his coins so I just gave it back to him.". Ty lee hugged Jake and they resumed walking. Azula thought about what Jake did,

_"Was that weakness, or the right thing to do? Is he weak and helpless? Why do I make fun of him then if he does things that are good or says the same things?". _Azula shook herself out of it when Jake asked her a question,

"So, what was it like being a leader and all?". Azula didn't loook at him while she spoke.

"Powerful, you could make people do your bidding whatever you wanted, but you always have to be on guard and be cautious to everybody.". Jake looked down,

"Hmm.". Jake mumbled as he remebered when Azula lost her mind and nearly banished everybody she knew. Azula would watch as Jake and Ty lee were beginning to be friends, and she hated every second of it. She would watch her touch his hand or arm or watch them talk and laugh or even them interacting bothered her.

_"Why can't he be that way with me?"._ Azula had thought with anger as she continued to watch Jake and Ty lee walk together during their trip in the market.

* * *

After about 1 hour of walking through the market, Azula spoke up,

"Look you guys we should meet up with the others.". Jake looked up at the sky and noticed that she was right,

"Yeah you're right we should go". Jake, Azula and Ty lee took off towards where the carriage stopped. Once they caught sight of where the carriage was parked they saw a huge crowd.

"That's probably Zuko over there.". Jake was rigt when he pushed through the crowd of people and the guards let him through once Zuko confirmed he was a friend.

"We're just waiting for Aang and Katara.". At that moment they both showed up. All of them pushed into the carriage and they took off. Nobody said anything on the way to the palace. Once they got back, Mai spoke to Jake,

"How was your day in the city?". Jake looked at her while they were walking towards the entrance to the palace,

"It was awesome and I loved the trip hanging out with Azula and Ty lee.". Azula smirked because she noticed at how her name was said first before Ty lee's. Mai smiled at Jake and patted Jake's shoulder. She was way taller than Jake who was 5'9 ft. tall, Mai looked like 6'1. Jake talked to the group, "

Look I know it's only midday, but I want to go back to my room and rest for a while cause my feet are killing me.". Azula looked at Jake walking down the hallway as everyone said good-bye. She wanted to talk to him about the trip, she didn't know why, but she did. So she followed him.

Jake opened the door and walked inside and left the door opened. He sighed, and fell backwards in his bed which felt like the sofetest bed he ever slept on. He stared at the ceiling until he heard footsteps into his room. He sat up slowly and was surprised to see Azula standing there.

"Yeah?" Azula slowly spoke and sat next to Jake,

"I wanted to ask you how the trip was?". Jake was again surprised,

"Well... I had fun with you guys and I thought alot of the people that live here are interesting.". Azula had a blank face, she could care less how she felt.

"I saw how close you and Ty lee were.".

"Yeah... she's great. You pick great best-friends, what about you?". Azula told him,

"No, do you like her?". Azula asked Jake with a smirk, Jake raised his eyebrow.

""As a friend yes... why?". Azula explained to him,

"Oh, really you guys were talking and joking and grabbing at each other like immature little kids.". Jake gave her a weird expression,

"Why do you care?".

"Because deep down I know that you are just a boy looking for attention from a pretty girl.'. Jake sighed at her insult,

"Look does this have a point?". Azula began to love how Jake started to ignoring her insults. It showed how impervious he was to her mind games, even if he was still weak to her.

"Yeah, why aren't you giving me that attention?". She she scooted a little closer to him. He cocked his head back and grinned a little,

"What? Are you serious?". He thought this was another one of Azula's attmept to be cruel to him. Azula put her hand on the top of his, which was at his side. He stopped grinning, and blushed a bright red all aover his face, he simply refused to make eye contact after that.

"Look if you're messing with me, it's not funny Azula.". Azula smirked at how confused he was with her affection. Jake was all she thought about while not in love at all, she was to some degree attracted to him. He was not bad looking considering his medium height size and raven black hair, he just wasn't that popular at school. Azula gripped his rough hand in her small hand. She leaned closer until she was literally breathing in his ear.

"Why don't you like games?". Jake stared straight forward. He was too nervous to speak,

"I..wh...what?". Her lips were on the side of his face she put her arms around his torso.

"I want to admit you desire me.". Jake faced her.

"You're being a little straight forward, I've... never been this close with another girl before.". Azula smiled and ignored him,

"Say that you want me.". Jake Jake looked straight and didn't say a word. Azula grew angry and shook him violently.

"Say you want me!". Jake looked at her,

"I... want you Azula.". Azula grabbed his head and leaned forward and their lips made contact. He felt her warm tongue slither through his mouth. He closed his eyes as she continued to give him his first kiss. He ran his hand through her black hair and it felt surprisingly soft and smooth. The kiss went on for what seemed like days. Azula finally slowly pulled away. Jake leaned in because he didn't want it to end. Azula gave him a evil smirk.

"Azula, that was well... great I...". Azula put her finger on his lips as he stopped talking and put her hand on the side of his face. She spoke to him while stroking his face with slow, gentle caresses.

"You're mine now, and you only want to be with me.". Jake gave her a confused look, but looked away.

"I probably shouldn't have done that.". Azula turned his face towards her's.

"Like I said you're weak and dependent. You're no different than anyone of us.". Jake realized her intention of this act... manipulation, control. Jake stood up fast with his back in her direction saddened at what she did,

"This was all some trick to prove I can be tempted? Was that all it was?". Azula stood up and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned the front of her face on his shoulder,

"No, everyone can be tempted. But you made the decision to go ahead anyway.". Jake leaned into her embrace.

"I don't want it to be this way... I don't know even what I want anymore.". Azula repeated for him,

"You said yourself, you want me. Now stop confusing your little simple head.". Jake pulled away from her and looked in her golden eyes.

"You know you have really pretty eyes. I've never seen golden eyes before.". Azula smiled and slowly put his hand on her soft, pale cheek. He frowned a little and looked down at her small black shoes.

"Look if we are going to do this, just tell me when I don't like you messing with my head or manipulating me okay?". Azula nodded and replied.

"Deal. I promise.". She kissed him again only this time it was smaller and not nearly exciting. Jake smiled as Azula spoke.

"I hope you're going to be at the beach party Zuko had planned for us". Jake squinted around to get a grip on what she said.

"Beach party?". Azula smiled as she explained.

"Yes... a beach party. We have everything you need for swim wear. And we'll be leaving tomorrow, Mai will get you.". Azula put her hand on his face and he grabbed it and he leaned into it. She pulled her hand away and started to leave.

"I look forward to seeing you again Azula.".

"I know you do.". She stopped at the door and gave him a smirk and left him alone. As she was walking in the hallway she thought to herself,

_"Easy... He is very cute for a boy his age.". She thogut about the next day._

* * *

**_That was long if you actually read all that and came to this point... thanks for your dedication to read. PLZ review! I love you guys._**


	5. Why me?

**I know I've used alot of political stuff in the stories but don't take it the wrong way. Anyway I had a small idea when I was watching the fairly odd parents before I went to school. The Voice for Azula is provided by Actress Grey Delisle, who is also the voice of Vicky in the fairly odd parents, and Mandy in the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Why me?**

Jake woke up, his eyes went wide as he felt intense pain on his leg.

"Ahh! Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you!". He jumped out of bed when he grabbed the hurt part of his leg. He Azula standing next to his bed and saw her hand steaming. He stood up and looked at her, waiting for her reply.

" Get up, we need to see you.". Jake continued the incident,

"What are you fucking crazy are something!? Did something get loose in your head!? I mean I knew you were a sociopathic control freak, but I've never seen you torture somebody!". Azula smirked and walked up to him.

"Only to you.". He shook his head as he walked away from her to put his clothes back on. She let him put his clothes on first before she continued, She watched him. He wasn't bad looking, weight lifting and playing receiver for football practice, gave him toned muscles and a light tan. He put the red Fire Nation shirt, walked over to her fully dressed, he scratched his head.

"So let's go then -Princess- Azula.". She grabbed his hand and led him out the room and into the hallway, they began to walk where Azula was leading. Jake began to think how firebending worked, he felt the temporary painful red mark on his leg, he saw the back of her head.

"Hey Azula...". Azula stopped and so did he. She faced him,

"Now what?". He looked at her for a second,

"How does that firebending work? It must be really cool to create and manipulate fire.". Azula smirked at him, she pushed her hair to the side.

"It has it's... perks.". Jake smiled,

"I bet, it just seems so cool to know you can do the things you can do, you know? Like can you make a simple flame?". Azula gave him an angry look,

"What am I a freak show to you?". Jake backed off a little sensing her hostility.

"No, no, it's just that since you are the legendary fire bending prodigy I saw on t.v. who can do all these cool things with fire, I just wanted to observe your talents.". Azula's stare turned into a smirk again she brought up her right hand flat facing Jake,

"Good choice of words, fine... here.". She twitched her fingers and four blue mini flames appeared and started dancing around her palm and moved in circles and rotated around her entire hand. Jake bent over and was literally two inches away from her hand. He laughed and looked up at Azula,

"This is amazing! I"ve never seen anything like it.". She smirked at his astonishment. He stood up and she stopped moving her hand and the flames went out without a sound. They started walking again, he put his arm around her soulder, she looked at his hand that was hanging off the shoulder of her robe.

"Wow, I never understood how cool fire bending is, probably because I always thought it was fake. But I have to admit Azula you are the best.". Azula smirked but it went away and was replaced with a stare at the ground. She thought about how she burned his leg, not too bad, but it still hurt, and he seemed to forget it when he complimented her on how talented she was with fire bending. He's never really seen fire bending so he wasn't a critic. She actually felt inside her somewhere... bad for hurting him. Azula shook his hand off and continued to walked next to him.

"Oh I forgot.". She pulled Out a pair of red shorts that looked like swimming trunks and a robe. He took them out of her hands and held them to his side. They walked in silence, Jake uncomfortable in the silence made small talk.

"You know I always loved spicy foods, but you're style of spicy is too crazy for me.". Azula kept looking at the ground.

"Great! Awesome story, I love your stories for the amount of interesting content really keeps me on edge!". Jake gave her a look because he got her sarcasm.

"Sorry...". Azula groaned at his inability to defend himself, but she felt like the biggest bitch in the world at that moment. She winced at the thought of apologizing, she took a deep breath,

"So Azula, when do we leave?". She exhaled all the air she breathed in relieved she didn't have to express herself in a demeaning manor,

"We are leaving in thirty minutes, we leave early so we can get there early, we're going to stay there for two days. Zuko didn't want to tell you because he wanted to introduce you to the Fire Nation with the scripts that were written at your oh so interesting interview.". Jake beamed at the words, he knew he would be famous.

"Wow! I'm like going to be famous or something?". Azula snickered in his face,

"Big deal, everyone will know you, how great that must be!". Jake ignored her sarcastic impression of his attitude. They walked through a rather large door, and he saw the whole gang wearing their normal clothes like him.

"Hey everybody.". Everyone drowsily said hello, it was still the crack-o-dawn. Ty lee was energized as she walked on her hands towards Jake.

"Hello soon to be world famous.". She jumped to her feet and gave him a huge hug that lifted him off the ground. Azula rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You seem happy today Ty leeeeeee!". She squeezed the air out of him and gripped him. She let go of him,

"Only because you are finally going to experience how the world here goes down!". They both laughed as he saw Zuko and Mai, he smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello Katara, Toph, Suki, Sokka.". He said to them as he walked past them each of them responded with yawns and rubbing the sore-ness of their eyes. He walked in front of Zuko and shook his hand,

"Azula might have told what we're planning so.. are you okay with all of this?". Jake nodded.

"Of course, I've always wanted to be famous!". Zuko smiled and turned around to talk to the guard preparing the trip, Jake turned towards Mai,

"You excited for the trip?". Mai looked at the back of her hand and smirked,

"No, not really. I want to sit in the shade and be dead bored.". Jake and Mai laughed. Jake saw Mai as a good friend to talk to, and she saw the same in him. Jake turned towards Toph to see her stretching her arms and yawning, he never really talked to her before. He approached her,

"Toph... so how are you doing?". Toph turned in his general direction,

"Why do you care weirdo?". Jake went ahead.

"Well I mean, are you excited to be going?". Toph looked at him like he was stupid,

"Estatic. Look I've always wanted to ask you something.".

"Shoot.".

"What does your world think of blind people?". Jake looked at her weird,

"Well, I think we have programs to teach blind people in school and even a type of writing blind people can read off of called braille I think.". Toph raised her eyebrow in question but decided no to ask.

"So how old are you anyway?". Suki asked him interrupting him, she didn't have her Kyoshi warrior make up. Jake looked at her as Toph crossed her arms.

"Sixteen, why?". Suki nodded at his answer,

"Yeah, I thought you were young.". Jake chuckled but was interrupted agin by Ty lee as she put her arm around his neck,

" He's Mai's, Azula's and my age, he's not that young.". Zuko came up to everyone to speak, he yawned first then continued,

"Alright we're going to the dock first and then it will take us to Ember island, where I invited all press to meet you because let's face it, people are going to ask questions if they keep seeing you with us all the time..". Jake nodded in agreement and everyone started to leave so he followed them with his clothes in his hands. Azula walked right next to him, Jake turned his head to face her as they walked towards the carriage once more,

"Isn't this great? This reminds me of the episode where you guys went to Ember island and went to the beach party and stuff.". Azula gave him a blank stare,

"You even saw that? You such a voyeur, you creep.". Jake rolled off her stab and walked into the carriage to be greeted by Mai, Zuko, Katara , Aang, Sokka and Suki who were already to go Jake sat across from them by himself as Azula sat right next to him, and Ty lee followed and did the same next to Jake. They left and Luckily Jake brought his ipod for the long trip and everyone watched as he slipped it on and closed his eyes and leaned his head back and listened.

* * *

For what seemed like an hour Jake noticed that most of the them were asleep because of the long trip, except for Ty lee, he saw that Ty lee was doing some kind of arm stretching, pulling her arms in awkward positions and popping her arms. Jake looked over to see Azula wide awake looking out the window. He pulled his head phones out of his ears. She looked at him as he stared back and shook her hand at him,

"What do you want, stick?". Jake just kept his stare, she snapped her fingers in his face, he blinked.

"(cough) Uh.. yeah?". Ty lee stopped stretching and leaned forward to look at her best friend.

"What are you looking at?". Jake adjusted his eyes as he realized what Azula had asked him,

"What were you looking out the window for?". Azula resumed looking out the window,

"I like looking at the country side before reaching the dock.". Jake smirked and looked at his lap, he was tired. Jake suddenly brightened when he remembered something about Azula's character that she is voiced by the same woman who also voices for Vicky from the fairly odd parents.

"Hey Azula?". She faced him as a response.

"Can you say something for me?". Azula tilted her head confused,

"Why would I do that?". Jake looked at her.

"For me?". He smiled

"No.". She said coldly.

"Please?".

"No".

"Come on please just this one little time then I'll do whatever you want, promise.". Azula didn't say anything at that thought and had a mischievious grin at that thought, Ty lee smiled as she listened to their conversation

"Fine.". Jake sat up and shifted his body in her direction,

"Okay, I want you to say, I smell fun but in a nasally, concerned way.". Jake chuckled a little, Azula sighed and replied,

"I smell fun.". Jake laughed because it sounded just like Vicky. Azula looked at him while he laughed she, had done what he wanted, now it was his turn. She waited until he stopped laughing, he ceased as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He finally stopped and saw that Azula was looking at her long nails, when she saw that he was done, she faced him.

"I know what I want you to do but I'll wait till the right moment.". Jake raised her eyebrow and shrugged , he faced forward as he saw Sokka stir to adjust himself to sleep. Jake looked over to the left to see Ty lee flash him a smile and pat his head and continued her stretches. Jake started feeling awkward knowing that he was in between two beautiful girls his age and he hadn't even thought of it before. With that on his mind, he tried to imagine what Ember island would be like. Would it be fun, or a disaster? He was a positive person so he thought about how fun of a trip it would be. While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt something slowly run in between his fingers and gripped his hand firmly. He looked down at his hand to see a pale smooth hand with an arm stretching from Azula. He looked at her and she stared back with a smirk that was long enough to be a slight smile, Jake looked back at her, he always thought she was beautiful in a quiet type of way. She looked at him and decided to sit close enough to lean against his back. He saw her scoot closer and turned to look out the window, he decided to tell her,

"You know Azula, I always thought you were very beautiful.".

"Get in line.". She said with no remorse. His heart sank at her uncaring reply, and he stared at Zuko who apparently woke up and Was staring at the window and turned immediately to the center of the carriage.

"Okay everybody wake up we're at the ship!". Katara shifted and Suki stirred. Jake looked out the window and saw this ship that wasn't that big but a nice sized boat to carry everyone and more. Toph didn't wake up and everyone stepped out as Zuko and Mai lead the way. Everyone stepped off except for Jake who stayed behind to wake up Toph. He stepped slowly towards her and tapped her lightly on the arm,

"Toph time to wake up, we're leaving.". She just stirred around for a while. Jake looked behind him and saw Azula waiting impatienly for him to get out.

"Toph we have to leave, come on.". She responded,

"Mwa, I'm still tired come back in a few hours.". Jake knew she was too tired to know what was going on. Jake knew how stubborn she was, so he came up with a bribe.

"Look I'm sure there is a place for to lay down on the boat, I can carry you there if that's what you want.". Toph was way too tired to respond she just nodded and he put his around her back and one arm sunk underneath her leg. She resisted a bit, obviously something in her head was going off telling her that this wasn't right. Jake lifted her up off the seat and held her in his arms. Of course to him, this wasn't at all weird because he baby-sat a lot in the summer. Jake was surprised to find that Toph was light and easy to carry, hard to believe that she can move tons of earth with the flick of her wrist. She put her arm around his neck and lay her head on his chest. He stepped out of the carriage and started towards to the boat. Azula saw him carrying the world's greatest earth bender, she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing you simpleton?". She walked along side of him and Jake walked a little slower.

"She wouldn't get off so I said I would carry into the boat and put her somewhere she can sleep I guess. Immediately their conversation was interrupted by Ty lee when she got in his face.

"Aww! You are the sweetest boy in the world! This world needs more good guys for us poor girls.". She said with a flirtatious smile.

"You mean for yourself of course don't you Ty lee?". Azula smirked as Ty lee gave her a sharp, mean look. Jake was clueless as to what was going on between Ty lee and Azula.

"Thanks Ty lee. But this really nothing, I've baby sat kids before, Toph isn't that different compared to a 8 year old... literally.".Ty lee seemed shocked.

"You take care of babies?".

"Sometimes, mostly they're kids about 2 to 7 years old. I do it for a job during the summer for money. All I really do is sit with some kid for hours until their parents come home from wherever the hell they went to all day.". Ty lee was drooling, she found the holy grail of good boys. Azula having heard this, said nothing. Azula wanted to keep their relationship low key, but she was slightly annoyed having her best friend literally throwing herself at him. She watched and knew the way Ty lee looks at him, and she decided she wasn't having it. They all stepped aboard the ship and Jake separated from the group and went through a door into the ship so he could drop Toph off somewhere. After fifteen minutes of looking he turned into a door and saw a room full of cots and beds, either for them... or the crew.

"Close enough.". He set her down on one of them, she culred up and faced the wall. He turned to walk out the door only to ram into Azula's body. He stepped backwards and rubbed his hurt nose, she just stood there acting like nothing happened.

"I was going to see you on the deck, sorry.".

"Yes you should be.". Jake nodded and looked at her. There was an awkward silence, he looked around, scratched his head, she stared at him and smirked at his uneasiness. Finally he broke the silence.

"Well... I guess I'll see ya then.". He tried to walk past her, she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You're so cute when you're weak.". Azula slowly leaned in kissed him, it was a small one, but it was more than enough for Jake. They began towards the outside deck.

"Ember Island will be fun don't you think?".

"Depends... if everyone there are idiots or not.". Jake snickered at her pessimist attitude.

"Well. I'll have fun at least, but it won't be as fun if you're not having fun with me.".

"Don't make me sick.". Jake started to get annoyed with her attitude.

"Alright then be sick.". He said frustrated at her. Azula smirked and replied in a sarcastic tone,

"Whooa, someone's growing a backbone finally.". Jake laughed sarcastically with her,

"Well what can I say Azula, when you're right, you're fucking right! Everyone give a round of applause at Azula's attempt at humorous insults!". He started clapping his hands, she stopped laughing.

"Come on she tried didn't she, that's all that counts!". Jake was forced to stop when he was pushed face first against the wall with his arm behind his back. There was no way he could get out of her grip. Azula spoke in a calm voice,

"What did I tell you about that mouth of your's hmm? Oh someday you will learn when and how to respond to me or I will break this arm.". Jake didn't say anything out of anger, but he felt her loosen a bit on her grip and stiffened as he felt her breath on his neck.

"I won't lie though... I like it when you pretend to not be weak when you talk back to me like that.". Jake attempted to turn his head to look at her,

"What!?". He quickly shut up when he felt a warm, moist tongue trace the outside of his earlobe and was let go. He turned around to face her, She put both arms around his back and jumped into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and leaned in and kissed him hard. Jake immediately thought back to when they kissed in his room. He thought of lot's of things at that moment, about her and him and... stuff. But he shook that away because he knew that was never going to happen by a long shot. He also thought about what she said about him talking back to her and that made him think,

_"Does she really like it when I talk to her that way, or is she just a crazy, moody, psyco?"._He thought about all the experiences he had with Azula and how he never experienced those things with another girl in his entire life, and he suddenly pulled away from her, and looked her in the eyes. She tilted her head in confusion,

"I, I... I uh, I... love you". There was a silence as she grew a evil smirk on her ruby red lips. SHe got off his waist and quietly replied,

"Let's go see how much you really love me.". She grabbed his hand and led him into a room with a dim light. He noticed that she began to untie her robe slowly. Jake wide eyed, realized what was she was talking about and he threw his hands up,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Azula... I'm not ready for that kinda thing.". Azula stopped tugging on her robe and looked at him funny,

"I thought you loved me.". She said coldy, Jake went on.

"I do, it's just that I want to get to know you first before we do this, not the other way around. I've only truly known you for five days.

"So what, people just meet and they do this.". Azula looked at his reaction.

"Look, You're beautiful there is no dening that, but I want this to be special and not something spur of the moment, i'm just not comfortable with having this kind of close contact with you yet... I'm sorry.". He turned to leave but was stopped when Azula spoke to him.

"Good, because this was a test, and unfortunately for me... you passed.". Jake turned in her direction and looked at the ground in disappointment in her. Azula began to tie her robe belt, she walked up to him and lifted his face with her hand to look at her. He complied with her,

"Look I know you're weak, but you're also pure and innocent, let's just say I hate that about you more than anything. Don't worry though, you won't be pure for too long, I'll see to that.". Jake gulpled out of shear nervousness and laughed like an idiot who didn't know what to do. JAke thought about what she said and some nerves in his head clicked,

"Wait, Azula are you a...".

"Virgin? No, all I can say is that prison changes you, something you wouldn't understand.". Jake looked at her, unsure of what to say now that he had a new perspective on Azula. Azula's hand left his face and grabbed his hand and led him to the deck. Once back outside, they ran into Mai who raised an eye to both of them, she spoke to Jake,

"We'll be arriving at Ember Island in an hour at the family summer house, you'll be greeted by reporters and scribes once we arrive and such so just follow us, sit tight.". She gave Azula a glance and turned around back to Zuko who was looking over the big expansion of blue ocean. Azula looked at Jake and walked over to Zuko and Mai, Sokka was complaining about not eating meat for couple hours. Aang and Katara sat next to each other while Aang looked at Sokka with disgust. Jake noticed that Ty lee was alone, leaning on the railing with her elbow. He walked to her side,

"Hey Ty lee... what's up?". She got off her elbow and looked at him with a bright smile, which apparently was contagious because Jake couldn't resist smiling back.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. So what do you think Ember Island will be like?". Jake thought about it,

"I can't wait for it, being famous and all. I know it is going to be a fun trip.". Ty lee flirted with him more and more.

" You're so cute when you're an optimist.". She rubbed his forearm and winked at him. Jake pulled his collar and looked away blushing. Of course she saw it and she put her finger on his bright red skin,

"Aww you're blushing! I make you blush don't I? You like me, you want to hug me, you think i'm pretty." She was toying with him, he tried to rub his blush away,

"No, I don't blush.". She touched his blushes, and pulled him into a hug, he couldn't help but laugh at her silly personality. Both laughed as they hugged, Ty lee doing most of the hugging. Azula was looking at the spectacle with interest. She balled her hand into a steaming fist, and turned to face the ocean. She will find a way to make him like her even more.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, had to evacuate to Dallas due to hurricane Ike, and I wrote the other half of this when I came back Sunday. So anyway, I was thinking of continuing the series, but somehow instead of him in Avatar world... the Gaang could come to our world. Huh? tell me whatcha think. REVIEW!! **


	6. The one party

**The reviews have been posittive so far. And Yes i'm fine, thanks for the concern. So let's see where we are now. By the way I will introduce them into our world in the next chapter so expect it.**

**Chapter 6: The one party**

Jake stopped laughing as he noticed who was watching him. And glanced over at Azula and made eye contact with a pair of cold eyes looking him in the face. Jake involuntarily shook to shake the uncomfortable feeling of being watched like that. He faced Ty lee when she pushed him on the shoulder when she noticed Jake's reaction to Azula's death stare.

"Don't be so scared of her, she's just like that... mean.". Jake slightly grinned looking at Azula while speaking to Ty lee,

"You have no idea.". Jake changed the subject ,

"What's Ember Island like?". Ty lee beamed,

"Oh you'll absolutely love it! We had so much fun the last time we were here! It has sunny beaches, clean blue ocean, lots of fun, outgoing people... trust me you'll have fun.". Jake nodded and turned to look at the huge sky. He felt her out his hand on his shoulder , he looked at her hand and looked at her wink at him, and slowly and carefully glanced in the direction he knew Azula was at. He found that mean/cold look she was bearing down on him, not once taking her eyes off him. Jake coughed out of nervousness and looked away and ignored her as best he could for the rest of the trip.

45 minutes later they arrived on Ember Island. Jake smiled when the Island first came into view, He also noticed the huge amount of people huddled around the entrance area, of course there was also a lot of soldiers to guide them through. Once they came to a stop, jake stretched his arms and legs from standing still too long. Mai walked up to him and he stopped stretching.

"We're here, Jake if you could follow Zuko and I please. Jake answered by following Zuko's lead, the gang followed along with Toph who woke up 10 minutes ago. They walked across the ramp from the ship to suddenly be mobbed by scribes and journalist and anyone who was interested in Jake, guards scrambled to keep control. Jake felt overwhelmed with people trying to talk to him and get answers.

"Excuse me (push) watch out! (someone stuck something in his face!) ".

"Where are you from!? (shove) What is your hobby!? (push) What is your name!?".

"Come on people please move, All will be revealed in the conference.". Guards pushed their way through the bumbling masses until they were able to walk through the front door of the summer house. It was more like a summer mansion, the house on the way in looked massive, and the rooms on the inside looked just like the palace, only a whole lot smaller and furniture was closer together. Jake looked around and saw the wooden floors and the red couch, he pulled the curtain with his finger to look out the window to see the crowd of people outside a line of the guards.

"Wow, it appears that I'm already famous.". Jake walked away from the window to see Aang walk with Katara down a hallway probably to their rooms, Sokka and Suki did the same and followed them.Toph planted herself on the couch and put her dirty feet on the table in a manner that seemed rather rude to Jake. Zuko went to put away the duffel bag looking thing he brought with him Mai of course followed him and Ty lee said she was going in the kitchen for a glass of water. with all of them gone,the room fell silent he saw that Azula was seated on the couch across from Toph with her legs and arms crossed wiping something off her thigh. Jake walked over to her and stood two feet away from her she looked up at him and made eye contact. Jake looked away and tried to make it look like he was observing the mansion.

"Uh... you have really nice house here.". Azula didn't smirk or frown or anything, she looked away from him and around the room in a inattentive way, not caring about the compliment.

"Yes it is, as you know, Zuko, Ty lee, Mai, and I would come here and spend the summer together. I guess it brings back memories.". Jake sat next to her interested in her story.

"I remember the days at the beach when Zuko would build sand castles and I would watch and wait for him to build one that looked good enough to blow up in his face with the basic fire bending I knew then, and then watch him run to mother crying like a baby. Ty lee was always in the water jumping around having way too much fun, Mai would just sit in the shade and watch us, except for the rare times when Zuko would ask Mai to help him build a sandcastle and she only did it because she didn't want to look dumb and refuse her biggest crush.". Jake smiled lightly, she was human after all, Jake spoke,

"Sounds like good times.". Azula smirked and lightened up a little

"Yes, there were the good old days.". Jake looked at Toph who was sitting across the room, who sat there listening, but probably not paying attention. Jake turned his head to see Mai standing in the room and Jake knew it was for him so he stood up,

"Jake follow me please". He looked at Azula who looked away from him. He walked with Mai down the rather large hallway out of the big living room. Azula brought her eyes back on Jake as he left the room then stared at her lap, she didn't care about what people thought of her, especially strangers, but she couldn't help but feel that Jake was different compared to most people she had met in her life because he did something that she was glad for... he actually listened to her. Jake looked in all the rooms that had open doors to see what was in them. Jake darted his head at Mai when she spoke to him.

"So are you and Azula like friends now?". He felt butterflies in his stomach, he tried to say something but just exhausts of air came out,

"I'm just saying because she never usually never talks to new people unless she has no choice.". Jake thought of something to say,

"Well you know, I guess my ability to jab on must have made her cave in.". Mai raised an eyebrow in question, she shook her head out of it and asked another question.

"What were you two talking about anyway?". Jake let out a sigh in relief,

"She was telling me about the good times you guys had at the beach when you guys were young.". Mai looked at Jake as they walked.

"What did she tell you?". Jake went on,

"Something about you having a huge crush on Zuko when you were young.". Mai didn't say anything but why did she care?

"And how Azula herself would wait for Zuko to build a sand castle and destroy it." Mai didn't want to laugh but she couldn't help remembering Zuko looking like a baby crying for his mother. Mai stopped at the door and he walked in and look around and finally back at her who walked up to him,

"Okay look here obviously you can't leave without someone with you and in about one hour from now so get ready, have fun." Jake looked at her with a stupid look.

"Have fun?". Mai groaned,

"Yeah, it's all I know what to say right now, take it or leave it.". Jake sighed.

"Take it, okay tell Zuko I'm ready now.". Mai nodded and left the room to do just that

Exactly one hour later... Jake mentally prepared himself as his hands shook uncontrollably because he hated being in front of a big crowd as the center of attention, which was the reason he hated Comm. App. class. He paced the room hoping he didn't have to say anything, Mai cracked the door the poke her head in to see a Jake nervous beyond imagination,

"Jake.". He turned at the door.

"It's time.". Jake nodded and followed her out the door and out the summer house and walked for fiftenn minutes. Mai looked at Jake as hit his fist into his palm as he kept looking around paranoid.

"Nervous?".

"Nope I punch my hand for laughs.". Mai raised her eyebrow at his first outburst and looked foreword, Jake took a deep breathe and apologized.

"Sorry, yeah you're right i'm nervous. It's just that I have this thing about being in front of people.". Mai looked back,

"It's fine, nothing can or will go wrong you just stand there while Zuko explains everything to the audience.". Jake felt a little better but still felt like crap. He saw the back of this large stage/theater looking thing as he heard the noise of a crowd chatting. They walked towards the stairs that led up the stage and to the side of the stage where you could see Zuko answering the questions the public were bombarding him with. Jake turned white when Zuko looked him in the eyes and waved him center while speaking,

"... and speaking of which, here he is. People of the Fire Nation and the world I give you... Jake Matthews.".Jake took a deep breathe and looked at Mai who gave him a thumbs up. He walked across the stage to be greeted with applause and buzzing noise of people's chatter. He shook hands with the Fire lord. and was offered a seat. Jake took it and sat next to the podium, Jake gulped as he saw what looked like thousands of people, most of which were not scribes or reporters of any kind, just regular people coming to see what the fuss is about. Zuko spoke to the crowd.

"This is the one we all came here to see. I've already answered your questions about him so he won't have to, but if it is alright with you Jake, could you introduce yourself?". Jake choked and slowly turned his head at Zuko and back to the crowd. He stood up to get on the podium, Zuko backed away from it and let him speak. Jake stared at the crowd which was still in anticipation for a few seconds and swallowed the lump in his throat and finally spoke.

"Um... my na-name is Jake Matthews if you don't already know, and I- I am from Houston, TX.". The crowd erupted with unintelligible chatter Jake started to sweat. Everyone calmed down and Jake spoke again.

"I found it to be really nice here with my new friends who were nice enough to show me around and give me a place to sleep and uh, I wou-... I'm sorry if I'm a little nervous. I would like to add that I can't wait for the beach party, and can't wait to see what this world does for fun. See you guys there I guess uh, thank you for listening.". There was a mild laughter from the crowd and then applause as Jake backed off the podium and shook hands with Zuko once more and waved goodbye as he walked off the stage.

"There you go ladies and gentleman, A real marvel in science and mysticism. And as he stated, I had set up a social at the famous Ember Island beach and all are invited." The crowd applauded while some shouted now knowing there was a party at the beach. Jake saw that everyone was there waiting for him to walk to them. He shook hands with Aang, and Sokka.

"At least you didn't throw up, man you were pale out there!". Suki elbowed Sokka in the stomach.

"I thought he did fine, jerk!". Sokka rubbed the spot Suki hit him, and said something under his breath.

"Yes you did great! I thought you did a good job Jake.". Ty lee hugged him and he patted her back,

"Um thanks, god I thought I was going to faint out there.".

"That would have more been interesting at least.". Jake turned his head and grinned at Azula who looked him in the eyes. Jake walked over to her, and raised his hand above his head expecting her to slap it, she raised her eyebrow.

"What are you doing?". Jake looked at his hand and looked at her with a dumb look.

"It's called a high five, what? You don't-".

"I know what it is stupid! what do you think we're all stupid because we're not from your fancy world? I meant that I don't do that. I was going to do this.". She stuck her hand out slowly with the other holding her arm. Jake smiled and shook her hand.

"Well now that this is all done with when does the party start?". Mai stepped behind Azula and Jake looked at her.

"In an hour after depending when Zuko is finished.". Jake stopped shaking Azula's hand and glanced over at Zuko who was bringing the conference to a close. They all started walking back to the summer house. Once there, Jake ran to his room to get his swim shorts but when took them out to put them on someone knocked on his door,

"Hey man.". Jake looked over to see Sokka make his way into the room.

"Yeah whats up?". Sokka walked up to the table and leaned against the table.

"I've been meaning to ask you, this show of your's that we are on...?". Jake looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What role do I play in this thing?". Jake should've known he would ask that question. Jake shrugged and spoke.

"Well to me, you were the third main character. The comic relief and funny guy.". Sokka looked around not knowing what that meant.

"So that's...?". Jake finished his sentence not wanting to waste anymore time to get to the beach.

"Yeah you're important to the whole story and stuff.". Sokka satisfied with his answer left the room,

digital pasting

"Alright see ya at the beach.". He left and Jake resumed putting his swim shorts and his shirt back on. Ready, he walked back into the living room with nobody in sight. He heard movement upstairs, probably the others were getting ready also so he sat down on the couch and waited for them. After about thirty minutes, he bumped his leg up and down and grew impatient. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Azula standing over him from behind. He stood up and stretched his arms out from sitting there too long. He didn't speak when he saw her in her swimsuit, basically a regular top with a short skirt looking bottom which stopped mid-thigh.

"Wow Azula, you look... great.". She smirked at his compliment. She looked at him and he rolled his eyes around wondering what she was looking at. Jake was about to speak until he was interrupted by Mai who looked ready for the party. She was wearing a top thing with a long skirt much like she did in "The beach".

" Jake, we can go now Zuko is already there and waiting with the party apparently starting.". That was all Jake needed to know, he left and jumped to Mai's side, Azula followed them as they walked out of the house and towards the sounds of music, people laughing and their conversations. He saw a hill, they would have to walk over to get to there. Jake heard the noises grow louder and louder as they walked closer and eventually all Jake could hear was what sounded like a stadium of people. Jake looked at Azula,

"There must be a lot of people here.". Azula looked at him coldly.

"Well it's not often the Fire lord announces a party where everyone is invited and comes with probably the biggest thing to hit the world since the arrival of the Avatar.". Jake laughed a little.

"Well when you put it that way you make my question look-".

"Stupid? It was, and so are you.". Mai glanced at Azula's mean attitude and shook her head in disapproval. Azula caught Mai's glance and looked her dead in the eyes and was satisfied her stare went away. Jake stopped once he saw the mass of humanity down at the beach, it was the kinda crowd you'd be bumped around like crazy if you tried walking through them. Some Azula stood next to him.

"What are you standing here for? Let's go.". Mai walked observing them as they walked into the crowd. Jake was ambushed with people trying to talk to him he couldn't hear what they were saying with everyone yelling at him.

"Whoa look it's that space dude!"

"What's he doing here!? He's actually here!?".

"You're the best man!". Jake was thrown high fives and shook hands with the people on the beach. Suddenly he was jerked out of the crowd and into an open beach area and when he came to, he saw that it was Ty lee.

"You made it! Looks like you've already made some friends...". Jake didn't pay attention to a word of what she was saying because he was too occupied with what she was wearing. It was let's just say not so modest. Every article of her white swimsuit seemed like she just picked a 2x2 sized cloth and decided that it was enough to make a swimsuit out with.

"...And yeah, so what are you doing?".". Jake snapped himself out of it.

"Wha? Oh! I was going to hit the water first. You?" Ty lee jumped up in a school girl way.

"So was I, I always loved the the water!" She hugged him and cartwheeled away towards the ocean. Jake turned towards Azula.

"You coming with?". Azula snorted,

"Right, hang out in the ocean with some idiots so I can splash around with a pair of idiots.". Jake Turned back around and said cheerfully.

"Fine but I'm going.". And with that he ran off threw his shirt off and dived head first in to the water and came out of the water which was now up to his waist. He was blind sighted by a wave of water that hit him in the face. He wiped the water out of his eyes to find that it was Ty lee who got a head start running away from him. He chased her and hit the water with his fist at Ty lee and she laughed as the water hit her back. Azula stood for a while watching them play their games, when he left, she was alone. She looked around as everyone walked by her and didn't pay attention, she didn't care about them, but without Jake she for once felt truly alone. She turned to look at people interact together. She saw a group of teenagers chanting as they hoisted their friend up and down. She turned around to look behind her and saw people on the dance floor dancing to the music Zuko had hired. She ran her hand through her hand as she stood there waiting for nothing. Jake stopped chasing Ty lee, something didn't feel right to him. He looked looked at where Azula was standing... alone, and guilt hit him. He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke aloud.

"Man... I shouldn't have just left her there all alone... alright". Ty lee turned around when she didn't hear water splashing from him running. She saw him walking out of the water and she called after him.

"Jake where are you going!?".

"Going to get Azula!". Ty lee seemed surprised at that statement.

"Why!?" Jake's didn't say anything because he didn't hear her because he was too far away and too close to all the noise. Azula stood there as she watched two kids kicking a ball back and forth. She never hated kids just didn't want to be around them.

"Azula?". She turned around and saw Jake with a smile on his patronizing face.

"What do you want weakling?".

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something you know... together?". Azula looked at him not knowing if to say no or yes. She stared at him and he just looked back with that stupid smile she felt like burning off his face. But instead she answered his question.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but I decide where we're going.". Jake smiled,

"Sure, you're the boss.". Azula walked and Jake followed her, they walked past the kids but Azula was stopped when one of them tugged on her hand. She turned to see this kid who looked to be 6 years old.

"Excuse me mame. Can your friend give me his... his auto- au-auto graph?". Azula looked at Jake and pointed her finger at the kid in question. Jake smiled and shrugged. Azula looked at the kid and coldly responded.

"No you can't have his autograph, he won't waste his time with little ones." Jake ran in front of her and pushed her aside and spoke quickly.

"Whoa, what are you talking about!? Of course I can, don't listen to her she's just mean like that. Do you have something to write with?". The kid took out what could pass for a pen in our world and the kid handed him the ball. Jake wrote his signature on a smooth part of the ball and handed the kid the ball back.

"Thanks mister!". The kid ran off to be surrounded by his friends trying to get a look at the autograph. Jake smile went away when he turned towards with gave her a sharp look. Her flashed back a mean look.

"You got something in your eye little man?". Jake spoke frustrated,

"Yeah a mean ass person who picks on kids.". Azula got in his face.

"Apparently you have something to say.". Jake didn't move, he was not going to let this go.

"What kind of person picks on a little kid like that?". Azula got out of his face and crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I could honestly care less about kids.". Jake shook his head and laughed at how someone could be possibly that cold.

"Well I could give a damn if you don't feel up to par, but you're not going to yell at kids because a servant didn't serve your meal or you didn't get a chance to kill anyone today.". Azula took all of what Jake had said and smirked at his... assertiveness. She walked passed him and patted his shoulder.

"You had me going for a second. It's great you're finally standing up to me, but you just remember ...". She pulled him closer and grabbed his hand, he listened.

"At any moment when you raise your voice to me... I can kill you.". Jake pulled away slowly and sighed at her expected reply.

"You're hopeless.". He walked with Azula into the crowd and tried to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do?". Azula kept walking and spoke.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?". Jake laughed and decided to take the lead.

"How bout we go see what's going on over there?". Jake jumped and saw a huge group of people and heard loud music. Jake noticed that this was where people were dancing. He hated dancing because he couldn't but this was another world with no one he knew, so what the hell right? A couple of high fives and autographs later he was mobbed by people who wanted to see him. Jake finally made it to the center of the crowd dancing. He din't know how to dance at all, but he saw and heard the music and the people dancing all he had to do was imitate them. Ty lee came out of nowhere and grabbed him to dance with her.

"Come on dance Jake!". He stood nervously for a while and started to move dance the way he thought they were dancing. It wasn't bad at all, they danced like some rave he saw in a movie once.

"He's got! He's got it!". People swarmed them and he actually started having a good time with all the attention he was getting. Azula danced closer noticing how close Ty lee was to Jake. Jake just danced and met people who introduced themselves to him. Ty lee was close enough to invade anyone's personal space. Jake felt someone tap his shoulder he turned,

"Glad to see you can actually dance!". He saw Sokka with Suki at his arm,

"Oh hey man! Yeah it's not so hard! You just...dance!". Azula watched Jake talk to Sokka and watched Ty lee as she moved to the music. Ty lee waved at Sokka.

"Hey Sokka!.". He waved back and noticed Ty lee and Azula and continued to talk to him.

"Looks like you're busy so I'll see ya". He pointed at them both and disappeared into the crowd. Jake looked at Azula and Ty lee after Sokka pointed at them. He started to get nervous as he noticed that they danced awfully close to him side to side. He decided to get something to drink. He made a motion towards the two who stopped dancing when he walked away.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get something to drink over there!". He pointed towards a kiosk that looked it sold something. Azula and Ty lee looked at each other with hate and looked away. Jake went up to the guy in the kiosk.

"Hey how much for water?". He leaned on the counter and looked at Ty lee and Azula walking away from each other. The clerk surprised shook his head and filled up a medium sized cup.

"Nah don't worry about it, water's free anyway.". He handed Jake the cup and saw who he was looking at and tapped his arm.

"So, you're hanging out with a Fire Nation noble who can bend her legs over her head and a Fire Nation princess with a great personality. I mean this from the bottom of every dude's heart... you are the luckiest man in the world.". Jake looked at him with a droopy look and slowly drank his water. He turned and faced the inside of the kiosk and continued to drink from the cup. He saw the clerk look behind him wide eyed and slighlty bowed, Jake felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back to see Aang, Katara and Toph. Jake put his cup down and shook the Avatar's hand.

"What are you doing over here shouldn't you be impressing people with your title?". Jake laughed,

"Yeah, I was thirsty so I got some water... Hey Katara, Toph.". Katara waved Toph grunted a hello. Aang spoke up,

"Perfect because Zuko wanted me to invite you up to his private area we'll all be there.". Jake nodded and began to walk with them and turned and spoke to the clerk as he left.

"See ya man.". The clerk nodded and they left. Jake continued to high five those who stuck their hands out nodded to those who said his name.

"That's him with the Avatar!"

"Space man, not a bad dancer!"

"Luckiest man alive!". Toph spoke to Jake.

"Sheesh people treating you like you're the new avatar or something!". Katara nodded,

"Yeah I know! People have been asking us how we know you or if we know you and if they can talk to you.". Jake nodded and replied,

"I know, I was dancing out there with Ty lee and Azula and people were all around us chanting my name and stuff. It was cool but kinda strange because I'm not used to that kind of attention.".

"Yeah I understand completely.". Aang looked at Jake and looked forward. A couple minutes and thousands of people later they eventually got past the guards blocking off the tented area. They walked in to hear Suki laughing and They were passing around a bottle of what Jake guessed was wine. Zuko saw Jake and stood up and shook his hand.

"Wine?". Jake declined,

"Nah I got my own thing here.". Zuko looked at the white cup and nodded.

"Okay then.". Jake walked and sat next to Sokka.

"Man you're the hero of today! I haven't heard this many people talking about one person since Aang premiered into the world!". Suki joined the conversation.

"Yeah can you be any bigger than what you are now? You became famous in less than five hours!". Jake nodded being as modest as possible. He looked over to see Azula balancing a glass of red wine in her hand. Jake spoke to her.

"So uh... how are you doing?". She looked at him for a while and replied.

"Never better.". Jake then leaned back in his chair and noticed Ty lee literally chugging the wine and laughing with Mai. Mai spoke to Jake,

"So you had fun right?". Jake nodded again. He began to show concern as he noticed they were really loving their wine, but Jake shrugged it off and conversed with his friends.

* * *

Hours later it was dark and the party was not in full gear but was winding down a bit. Jake laughed with Katara as she told him about the time Sokka drank that cactus juice from when they got lost in the desert. Azula sat next to him and put her hand on his arm, he looked at her, she spoke to him. He could literally smell the alcohol off her.

"You are weak... I, I don't... care what anyone says, you are puny!". She started laughing as Suki, Katara, Sokka, Ty lee, Zuko and Toph Laughed with her. Jake knew most of them were drunk out of their minds, except for him, Aang of course, and Mai. Jake looked at Azula and stated...

"You're drunk and you don't know what you're talking about.". Azula lightly hit him on the arm.

"Yeah so? At leas--(She forgot then remembered what she was going to say)--st I'm not as weak as you and I'm enjoying myself unlike yourself stuck up fool."

"Yeah okay.". He didn't take her seriously Ty lee who was also drunk, sat to his right and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing all alone?". Jake shrugged, he knew she was drunk too. Katara slowly got off her chair and stumbled to sit at Aang's side. Everyone was quiet either because they were drunk or tired or both. Jake sat there resting his eyes, because to him it was late and he wanted to go to sleep. Azula leaned against his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see the top of her head leaning on his left arm. He felt Ty lee's hand move up to his face stroking it. He sat there, not much he could do anyway, they were drun. But then he felt Ty lee's other hand move from his torso to further down.

"Whoa okay! That's enough, enough!.". He yanked himself out of Ty lee's grip and Azula sat up since he got up.

"Oh come on! Whats the big deal? You're just so... so... what's the word... defensive about things.". Jake shook his head not wanting to argue with a person who took too much to their wine. He sat next to Azula just to get away from Ty lee's hands. He sat forward and put his hands in his face and rested in that position until he felt Azula tap his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Jake, do I bother you?". Jake seemed surprised by this question.

"No you don't, you can difficult sometimes but who isn't? You're just a person so you can make mistakes... even for a fire bending princess." At that thought she remembered something about Jake and fire bending.

"You like fire bending right?". Jake smiled with his eyes closed and nodded. When he nodded she ignited her hand and a flame went across her hand covering the entire hand, including her fingers. Jake got out his hand and looked closer at her hand and looked at her. The flame went out and he grabbed her hand felt her hand which was smooth and a little hot but completely unscathed. She saw him touching her hand and it felt actually liked the feeling of her hand being caressed by his touch.

"Well that's amazing as it always was.". Mai looked around and saw Azula and Jake laughing and she rolled it off as Azula just being too drunk to even know where she was. She stood up and talked to the entire group.

"Alright everybody it's late and most of you are drunk anyway so let's go home.". No one disagreed and everyone stood up and stretched to leave. Jake helped Azula up and when she walked, she wobbled and looked like she was going to fall down with every step she took. So he put his arm around her back to support her and walked with her. Ty lee was even worse, so he offered to help her an she of course accepted, So both of them were walking funny and laughing when Jake stumbled to help them he looked some cool guy with his arms wrapped around two girls. A few minutes later when the summer house was in sight, Azula looked at the house and and suddenly she tripped but Jake had her and she didn't fall and hit the ground.

"Hey Jake?". He looked at her and almost trip walking over the curb when Ty lee leaned on him too much,

"Yeah?". She looked at him and...

"You for someone who is weak and as insolent as you, I have to admit that you resisted my insults and that means something I guess.". Jake laughed and walked through the front door.

"Yeah you're drunk. But if you could get into your head... Don't worry about it.". She didn't know what it was but something about her putting him down and yet that still didn't affect how he thought of her made her feel somewhat ...bad. A few minutes later, Jake dropped off Ty lee at her room and Jake Walked by his room towards Azula's room, she stopped him.

"Hey why don't I... sleep in your room?"

"What?" Jake of course seemed surprised at that question.

"I mean because my room is far over there and your room is right here and I don't want to have you die of exhaustion on the way there.". Jake sighed knowing that this was probably brought on by her current alcohol situation, the booze talking. He scratched his head and thought about it. He was too tired to think about it too much.

"Yeah fine whatever just sleep on that side." She walked in front of him and into his room. She slugishly hugged him and kissed him and walked in and sat on the bed. Jake spoke in front of her.

"Okay so is there anything about you and sleeping that I should know about because I don't want to be roasted because you're having some type of nightmare." Azula smirked and sat up,

"No I won't kill you in your sleep. That's something a coward would do, but for a weakling like you I would be doing you a favor by ending your life.". Jake really didn't find this funny so he ignored it and turned off the light and got into bed with her. A couple of silent minutes later, he felt her move closer and soon he was surprised by an arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer to her. He was already drifting asleep and that put him over the edge to sleep because her skin was warm to the touch. He turned around to face her, her eyes were closed and she was probably asleep. Jake didn't care when he looked at her, she was beautiful and he was with her. And with that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

**Jesus sorry for the delay I had major writer's block on this one. Review, oh and the next one will have then thrown into the modern world so keep watching**


	7. Double take

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the places, websites or products mentioned in this story. so don't sue me.**

**Yeah it's that time where you all gather in front of the computer and decide your going to read this kid's story... well thanks for the reviews. Okay so this is the one you were waiting for... Jake had his time in their world (Will it be his last time there?) and now it's their turn for him to show them how our world works compared to the strange place they called home. By the way there will be a reference to this website in the story, so watch for that. This should be interesting...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Double take**

Eyelids slowly worked their way up to reveal a blinding white light that made him wince at the bright aura on his eyes. He slowly lifted his head off the pillow and saw that a wide screen HD television was on. He shot up and saw a t.v. stand and the grey tile floor, he realized that he was in his living room where everything was exactly the same from the t.v. to where he left his workout shirt when he got home. Jake looked down at himself and saw that he was back in his street clothes which he hasn't worn since he stumbled in the Avatar's world. He was tapped on the shoulder which startled him.

"Huh!?". He yanked his head around to stare Katara in the face, she had her hands up because he scared her because she scared him.

"I'm sorry!. Um... look we have a problem.".

"What are you doing here?". Jake looked at her confused. She looked around nervously and fiddled with her loopies,

"We... We are here.".

"What?". Katara stepped to the side, Jake looked over were she was standing to see everyone he knew from Avatar sitting at his kitchen table with everyone looking at him, that's when he saw Azula smirking at his expressions of shock and surprise. Immediately he stood up and looked around his house and panicked, he ran up to Katara and grabbed her wrist.

"Is this a dream!? Hit me!". She looked back at Aang who shrugged, Sokka was laughing and Suki shut him up with a jab at his ribs. Katara looked back at Jake,

"What?" She asked softly, Jake repeated himself.

"Hit me!". In that instant he fell to his side as she punched him right in his face. He stumbled over the couch in intense pain and grabbed his face. He stood up and felt the inside of his mouth, he took his hand away to check for blood... and yep there was blood. He looked back up at Katara with his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you asked me to and you-!". Jake laughed

"It's okay, I needed that to make sure I wasn't going crazy.". She stopped talking and went up to him and felt the spot where she hit him as he walked towards the table and stood there and motioned Katara to stop touching him for a second.

"How did you guys get here?". Zuko spoke up,

"We don't know, we woke up here two minutes before you did, we all woke up on the floor in front of that machine." He pointed towards the t.v. and Jake snickered at Zuko calling it a machine. Zuko ask him the obvious question.

"Look I don't know how we got here or how you got there but where exactly is here?". Jake spoke with an enthusiastic tone.

"This is my home, here in Houston, Texas!". Jake turned his chair and looked into the kitchen and threw his hands up.

"This is your house?". Jake turned and looked at Mai and nodded. Jake turned and nodded and looked around and suddenly got a bright idea.

"Yeah! Look come on outside!". Jake stood up and pushed his chair in. Everyone slowly got out of their seats and followed him to the front of the house. He quickly unlocked the front door and opened the door. They walked to the sidewalk where Jake threw his hands to his side.What they saw was not a palace or a busy street market or a great city, but instead they saw rows of matching suburban houses and green lawns with trash cans turned over and a lone jogger passed them as they observed the new world they were in. Toph kneeled down and felt the ground with her hand.

"There is a lot of what look like pipes in the earth, and what's weird is that all of them are different sizes.". Toph stood back up and Jake heard someone call his name.

"Hey Jake!". They all turned to see a man walking back in his house. Jake waved back and told them,

"That's Mr. Thompson he's just my neighbor.". Jake explained.

"This is where I live. I can't believe that you guys are actually here with me this feels so weird because I used to think that you guys didn't exist.". He started back towards the house.

"Look I'll explain more inside.". They followed him and Ty lee walked up to a Grey vehicle that was parked in the concrete driveway and put her hand on it and looked at Jake walking away.

"Hey Jake what is this thing?". Jake stopped along with everyone else who looked at the grey suburban, Jake happily explained to her.

"That's a car, remember those things I told you about we use to get from place to place, well that's it.". Ty lee took her hand off it and looked inside the window. He started walking back towards the house and Azula followed looking at the tree next to the path that leads to the door she looked back at Jake once he opened the door and let them in and locked it back up. They walked past the table and Jake saw that the t.v. was still on.

"Oh wait look at this!". Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the t.v.

"This is the show that you guys are on , I used to watch everyday.". They reluctantly sat down and watched the episode where Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph couldn't sleep because they were constantly followed by Azula, Mai and Ty lee ("The Chase"if anyone wants to know). After ten minutes, it ended and Katara shivered.

"Wow that's extremely creepy, we went through all of this and we didn't even know that millions were watching, what was this show called again?".

"Avatar, the last air bender.". She got goosebumps. Sokka shook his head,

"Dude they even showed the part of the fight where Ty lee made my arms and my leg limp.". Suki chuckled because he did look ridiculous trying to fight Ty lee and become a temporary quadriplegic and still bounced around on one leg. Azula looked at Jake after the show ended. He felt the pressure of something on his face that annoyed him so he turned to see Azula's cold eyes. What surprised him more was she looked away when he saw her. Jake grabbed the remote and pressed guide and saw that there was not another Avatar episode coming up, so he exited guide and threw the remote to his side and leaned back against the couch. Ty lee was perplexed as to how Jake did that with the object in his hand.

"Hey I thought you can't bend or do anything and if so, how are you doing that?". Jake chuckled because he realized that he was going to have to explain everything to them.

"Well I really don't know exactly how a remote works but I know that the remote sends signals from this part here, to the sensor receiver on the cable box I guess and does what that signal told it to do. It's pure technology, not bending or magic or whatever.". Ty lee nodded slowly and pretended to know what he was talking about. He happened to be sitting next to Toph who didn't get to see the show of course but she heard all of it and had no reaction so she sat silently. The room fell silent and Jake suddenly remembered an important, little detail. He stood up,

"I just realized... my parents are going to be here and I don't think they would like it if all you guys were here with out their permission.". Sokka leaned forward frustrated and talked to Jake

"Well what are you going to do then? We're going to have to stay somewhere, we don't know anything about this world.". Jake sighed and scratched his head and paced the living floor. Toph felt something move across the floor and jerked her head in that direction alert.

"There something here. It's not human.". Jake stopped pacing and looked at the couch and called a name.

"Midnight? Here boy, (whistles) here boy!". A dog slowly walks out from behind the couch and walks up to Jake Jake kneeled down and petted him as the dog licked his hand. Mai spoke up,

"Strange looking pet thing, what exactly is it? Jake stopped petting him and sat down,

"He's a dog... a German Shepard.". Midnight slowly approached Zuko and sniffed his hand for whatever reason. Zuko was reluctant to move his hand he looked at Jake who assured him.

"Go ahead pet him, he's nice.". Zuko slowly took his hand and reached over the dog's head and set it on his head, The dog wagged his tail as Zuko rubbed the spot between his ears, once Zuko figured it was safe he started rubbing faster and the dog licked his hand and he smiled and looked at Jake who just nodded, he looked down and returned to his thoughts. Mai touched the dog for five seconds and retracted her hand and set it back on her lap with satisfaction. Zuko stopped petting the dog and watched some weird yellow square shaped man bother his multi-limbed neighbor. Sokka got on his knee and scratched Midnight's ear and rubbed his side and Suki did the same and rubbed his back. Toph reached out and felt for the dog until she felt a wet, warm tongue slip up and down on her hand, and she reached with her over hand to find where the tongue came from and rubbed his head once she found it. She didn't react to his friendliness and stopped petting him once Ty lee got to him,

"Awww he's so cute! Those big eyes, soft fur, his big perky ears, and he's nice and sweet.". Ty lee scratched his back and Midnight wagged his tail and continued to lick her hands. Jake stood up with his finger in the air.

"I got it! Okay before my parents get here, we go to Walmart and get you guys some normal looking clothes so you can blend in because frankly if people see you in those clothes they're going to think you're just a bunch of Avatar, obsessed impersonators. Then when my parents get home I can tell them it's just some sort of year long assignment for school and if they buy it, we'll be home free!". Jake impressed with himself looked at them with "What do you think?" expression on his face. Aang looked at the others who shrugged in agreement, he saw a tiny problem with his plan so he spoke up,

"Um... what if they want to know about our parents or something?". Jake felt something in his stomach stir, and his smile disappeared. He knew he was right, what if his parents wanted to call their parents and they couldn't because they're in a whole other world. Jake looked down as he realized the kink in his plan. He should of thought of that before he came up with the idea, but he knew he would have to do something otherwise they would have to leave. Midnight had his attention from Aang and Katara and slowly approached Azula. She had her legs crossed and saw the dog come her way. He was sitting next to her lap and looked at her those big puppy eyes he had and she looked back. She looked away and he pushed her hand with his nose to entice her to pet him and she smirked at his attempt to get her to pet him. So she did, and slowly pet him because even someone like her couldn't deny such a cute creature's plea for affection, she looked at Jake when he got up with an idea.

"Okay here we go, how about this? We tell them that all of you are brothers and sisters and I can get my best friend and his sister to pretend to be your parents? Huh, Huh... it's fool proof!". Aang thought about it and nodded.

"That makes sense, how will they know, who would question someone else's parents?". Jake pointed at him,

"Exactly!". Everyone nodded and Jake continued.

"Okay look it's 11:25 and my parents will be home around 6'o clock so we'll leave to walmart in about an hour then we'll go straight to my friend's house from there so, yeah no rush. You guys want something to drink?". He started towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, i'm actually kinda thirsty.". Ty lee stood up on her hands and let him pass her so she could follow in a handstand. Azula got up and walked behind them and the others just stayed and continued to watch television. Jake walked over to the fridge and opened it and leaned over to see what they had. Ty lee leaned in and looked in with him, she felt the outside of the fridge,

"Hey what do you use this for?" Jake backed out of the door and knocked on the freezer door.

"It's supposed to keep food fresh for a long time by keeping it cold or something like that.".

Cssshh! Jake opened a can of Sunkist soda and drank in big gulps, he looked at Ty lee who looked at the orange shaped can in his hand with curiosity.

"It's called sunkist, I have other stuff in here...". He ducked back in the fridge door.

"Let's see... I've got RC, sunkist, 7up, diet Dr pepper, big red, and... water.". Ty lee laughed as she explained.

"Okay I don't know what those are so just let me have what you have.". Jake grabbed one of the many orange cans in the fridge and handed it to her. He closed the fridge to see Azula standing right there. Jake looked at her and took another sip from the can.

"Can I help you Azula?". She leaned against the counter and answered,

"I'll take water.". Jake reopened the fridge and gave her what she asked for. It was in a bottle and she looked at it trying to find a way to open it. Jake noticed her problem and gestured a twisting motion with his hands.

"Twist the top off.". Azula looked at him like he was stupid, but she did what he instructed her to do and she opened it. She drank it and started to talk to him.

"So what do you do during most of the day here?". Jake thought about it,

"Really, nothing. Well I have to go to summer football training at 7:00 in the morning and I come back around 9:00.". While he was talking Ty lee came up to him with the can because she didn't know how to open it. He knew that was why so he took the can and turned the small handle up.

Csssssh! He handed her the drink and continued to talk with Azula.

"Football, what is that some kind of sport or something?". Jake nodded as he took another sip.

"Yeah, It's a contact sport. It's not full training, we just run and lift weights so that we can be ready for the full practice which starts in three weeks. But other than that, I just get on the computer and watch t.v. all day because I got nothing else to do except wait for my parents to come home.". Azula shook her head, she looked at Ty lee who was listening while drinking the soda she found to be pretty good. He walked towards the kitchen table and Azula followed him and found a seat across from him, Ty lee sat next to him. They sat there looking out the window into his backyard. Azula for some reason wanted to talk to Jake but not with Ty lee there.

"Ty lee I need to talk to Jake". And with that Ty lee smiled and got out of the chair and left the kitchen. Jake watched her leave and had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah?". She spoke.

"Jake do you hate me?". Jake seemed surprised.

"What, do I hate you?". Azula nodded, Jake's smile went away when he realized she was serious.

"Yes, do you think that... i'm too harsh towards you? Look, just answer before I decide to not talk to you.". She drank the water, and he

"No, I don't hate you.". She looked at him, but he wondered why.

"Why would you think that I hate you?". Azula sighed.

"Because I haven't exactly been what you would call friendly and... you have been only nice despite how I treat you.". Jake laughed

"Well that's just you Azula, I mean we all have out own way of expressing ourselves. Yours happens to be a unconventional way, but you're still a person on the inside.". Azula smirked a bit.

"You know Azula, you are very beautiful. I wouldn't like it either if someone judged me by my past because life is too short to harbor hatred. In fact it's because you're different and crazy sometimes, that I want to be your friend.". She looked at him with a smile for once, she put her hand over his and spoke.

"You may be weak and can't defend yourself... but you're sweet and if there was a situation where I was ordered to execute all survivors, I would do you last and it would be quick.". Jake had an awkward smile at that, but he didn't say anything. Azula looked up at the ceiling and remembered when Jake told her about the computer.

"By the way, what do you use a computer for?". Jake suddenly got a bright idea and remembered websites that he could show them. He put the drink down and motioned her to follow.

"Here i'll show you. A computer is something our society needs nowadays, we use them to store information and run power plants that supply us with power. I use it for dumb things though.". Azula looked behind her and saw that Ty lee was following them which started to annoy her. She looked forward as Jake led her into a room that had a desk with papers on it and a screen that had nothing on it. Jake sat down in the chair that was in front of it and looked at Azula and Ty lee standing up and pointed at the folded up chairs in the corner of the room.

"Grab one of those chairs.". He turned back towards the monitor and shook the mouse to wake it up. Azula took it and unfolded it and sat next to Jake, Ty lee did the same. Once the desktop came into view, he moved the mouse symbol and clicked on the Internet symbol while he explained.

"Okay, this is called the Internet. It links literally billions of people together from all over the world and people use it as a tool, but I use it for stupid stuff like searching for Avatar episodes for instance on . So I just type it in the search bar here and it goes to that website.". Azula looked behind her to see that everyone was coming in through the door to see what they were doing. Jake didn't notice.

"And this is it, every single one of the episodes from the show.". Azula leaned in and saw the listings from books: water to fire.

"So this is our whole story?". Jake turned around, surprised to hear Aang and even more surprised to see everyone standing behind them watching what he was doing, but he turned to face the monitor.

"Well only from when Sokka and Katara found you in the iceberg to when you are at Iroh's tea shop after you defeated Ozai with a lot of flashbacks.".

"There is also a website called where fans write all types of fictional stories about you guys". Jake didn't go to it, instead he clicked out and went to and went to images.

"Okay I think you'll like this, I type in a name here, let's pick... Ty lee.". He typed in her name and searched it after he turned on the safe search. Zuko saw this and asked him about it.

"Why do you need to do that?". Jake gave him a weird look.

"Oh, trust me you're gonna want that on if you're in front of other people.". Zuko had no idea what he was talking about but Jake understood how "revealing" the Internet can be sometimes.

**(Don't we all?)**

Twenty one pictures of Ty lee popped up. Some were screen shots from the show, and some were hand drawn by other people. Jake got out of the way and showed them, everyone leaned in to see.

"And viola! A bunch of pictures of Ty lee, and you can do this with anyone of you.".

"Wow that's me, people that I've never met just put my pictures on here. So that mean I'm famous here!.". Jake sighed because he hated to have to bring her down, but he had to.

"Yes, but in a non-existent sort of way.". Ty lee looked at Jake confused,

"You see, millions of people have seen the show and know who you all of you are... but they think that you're just some sort of cartoon on t.v., not real people, as I said before they'll think you're just some sort of obsessed Avatar person who likes to dress up as them.". Jake scratched his head because he knew they weren't getting it.

"It sounds complicated, and it is, but just trust me." Suki raised her hand to speak, Jake laughed at that.

"Suki, you don't have to raise your hand to talk, just tell me." She slowly lowered her hand and told him what she was going to say.

"I get it... it's kinda like if characters from plays we've seen came up to us and told us they were real, we wouldn't believe them.". Jake snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Exactly, smart girl you got there Sokka.".

"Someone has to be in our relationship.". Everyone laughed as Sokka frowned and Suki hugged him.

"Ohhh, okay. We're famous but people don't think we're real and can't know we're the real deal.". Jake nodded

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jake searched and showed them many more pictures of Mai, Katara, Zuko, Aang, pretty much themselves. Jake used a pen to write down what their names look like in english and showed them the symbols on the keyboard and got up and gave them the computer for a while.

"Okay you guys can do whatever you want, i'm going to look for my keys, so i'll be back.". Jake left and went to the front table and checked to see if the keys were on the table

"Nope." He went into the kitchen and moved things out of the way to look for the keys to the suburban. He found the drink he put down 40 minutes ago. It was warm now but he didn't want it to go to waste so he drank it until it was gone and threw it in the trash you looked at the spot where the drink was and saw that the keys were behind the can. He picked them up and twisted them on his finger once and put them in his pocket and suddenly he heard a scream.

"Ewwww!,".

"Turn it off, turn it off!!".

"You're too young to watch this, cover your eyes!".

"What!? What do you see!?".

"Oh lord, what in Agni's name is this!!".

"Hahahaha!".

"Too much, too much to see!". Jake ran to the room hearing the sounds of moaning and stopped at the door way.

"What happened?". He saw that most of them were looking away from the screen. Katara was looking at the wall away from the monitor and covering Aang's eyes, Azula was laughing, and Ty lee was looking down to avoid looking at it, Zuko and Mai looked at each other in disgust, Suki was talking to Jake. Sokka was clicking all type of buttons on the keyboard trying to fix what he did.

"Sokka clicked on something and that popped up and it lied to us saying it was something else and it was that instead!". Jake looked at the monitor and was shocked to see what most of us had learned was the birds and the bees, only the hard core version no one told you about. Jake took the mouse and pressed the close button and it went back to the desktop and the moans went away. Jake turned and saw that everyone was staring at him and he couldn't say anything and all that was making noise was Azula's laugh. Jake finally spoke.

"Well that's what happens if you're not careful on the internet you're supposed to watch what you click on.".

"What? Or else naked people do the do on your computer?". Azula put him on the spot light. Jake changed the subject.

"Okay look we're going to walmart now, so let's go.".

"Fine, but do you have enough money for all of us?". Asked Katara.

"I should, and besides it's walmart that place is incredibly cheap and they have everything there, no worries.". They all left with Jake out the room and managed to walk outside the house. Jake unlocked the doors with the remote attached to his keys. He winced at the bright sun and felt the summer heat bearing down on his neck. Everyone stopped as Jake approached the car and turned when he realized that he wasn't being followed anymore. He turned towards them.

"Something wrong?". Mai pointed at the suburban,

"Where going in the... car?". Jake shrugged.

"Well yeah, walmart is like ten minutes away we'll be there and back, after we meet my friend.". He noticed that no one budged towards him, he sighed.

"Come on it's safe! I wouldn't put you guys in harms way, maybe you'll like it. Either way you're going to have to get in the car.". No one moved for a few moments, until Zuko walked passed Jake and opened the door and got in one of the back seats with Mai. Katara looked at Jake And asked him.

"Can you operate this machine or car?". Jake took out his wallet and showed her his driver's license. She took it from him and looked at his picture.

"It's called a driver's license. It's proof that i'm capable of taking myself and anyone else from point A to point B without crashing or dying, so if there isn't any other reason as to why I can't drive... please Katara, please just get in the car.". Katara looked at him and handed his license back.

"Okay fine, you can drive.". She walked inside the car after Jake pushed the seat back and she climbed in followed by Aang, Sokka and Suki. Toph sat in the back with Mai and Zuko. Ty lee looked confused when she realized that every seat was taken.

"Where do I sit?". Jake pulled the console up that was between him and the front passenger seat. He pointed at it.

"There, now we can all fit.". Ty lee smiled when she saw that she could have a place to sit. Jake got in the driver's seat and Ty lee walked around to the passenger's side to see Azula sitting right next to Jake who seemingly beat her to that seat she wanted to sit in. She pouted, but didn't make too much of a big deal out of it. She took her seat and closed the door. Jake put the key in the ignition and turned the engine on. The engine slowly started up and the radio turned on. Jake checked the gas tank, it was more than half way full. He backed up and took off down the road. Azula looked at Jake and pressed one of the radio buttons.

"-riously! Concert tickets are sold out people. Anyway more Nirvana next! 95 point 5, The Buuuuz!" click

"You'll love it or your money back! Try it on carpet, tile, your mothers hair!" click

"-ore tonight at 10:00 eyewitness news.". click Jake sighed and spoke to Azula,

"Um... Azula could you leave it on a station, please?". Azula looked at him as he continued to drive.

"Fine but what is this for?".

"It's a radio, I use it to listen to listen to music while driving.". Azula took that in and looked at the trees passing by and other cars driving next to them and saw kids riding on their bikes,and people walking down the sidewalks. The others were doing the same, except Toph who couldn't see outside the car. Mai sat up to Zuko and looked out their window and saw a child in a stroller, Zuko looked at her and she smiled back and they looked back outside the window. Katara looked up and saw a plane in the sky, she tapped Aang and pointed up to show him. He looked and saw the plane with a slight positive smile. Sokka and Suki Looked at each other and smiled and held each other's hand while taking in all the new sights and things to see.

A few minutes later, Jake turned into a huge parking lot. with tons of cars parked in their spots. They passed by the front and Sokka pushed his face to see all the people going in and out.

"Wow, this place seems kinda big.". Jake nodded as he pulled into a front parking space.

"Yeah, it's okay.". He put it into park and turned the car off. He turned to face everyone.

"Okay look, these are the rules. Don't stray away too far, and no bending. No one can bend in this world, so you'll bring a lot of unwanted attention if you bend in front of people. Agreed?". Everyone shook their head yes, except Azula.

"Why should I take orders from a loser weakling like you?".

"Because the only thing between the government showing up at my house and shoving a probe up your ass and a normal life is this loser weakling.". He looked at her seriously and everyone seemed surprised at him standing up to her. Jake himself started to sweat because maybe he shouldn't have been so bold when he saw Azula's stare which was not friendly, and he knew what was to come. So they got out of the car, and walked towards the front door.

**Well I'll get to more of the romance stuff in the next chapter. Tell me what they should wear for modern clothes.Oh and tell me some ideas if you got any, I'll give credit where credit is due. And I'll see what I can do, don't hesitate! REVIEW!!**


	8. The only way is up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the places, products listed in this story.**

**Now that they're introduced into the modern world, how will they adapt to a world with cars, computers, video games and a much complex way of life than what they are used to? Who knows just read and you'll find out... standard policy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The only way is up**

The wave of cool air washed over them as they managed to walk through the automatic doors which became the object of Sokka's curiosity as he passed them, but he continued to follow Jake. The group noticed everyone staring at them as they came into view of the cash registers and those who passed by staring at their Water tribe and Fire nation apparel. To Jake it was just another day in paradise, the sounds of the registers beeping as it scanned items, the sounds of the rusty wheels on the shopping carts, and the distant sound of a child crying. Jake turned and spoke while walking backwards.

"Okay as I said, don't wander off and just stick with me as you look for some clothes". He saw Azula staring him dead in the face with a cold look, those eyes had no life in them, like shark's eyes but with a hint of hatred, he looked away in fear. They walked down the huge aisle between the registers and the massive clothes department. Jake turned and walked down towards the center of the clothes department and he saw everyone stare at him and his friends, some of them shook their heads probably because they thought that they were some Avatar junkies like Jake figured they would think about them. Mai noticed alot the products they sold and couldn't make sense of some of the things that were being sold,

_"What in the world are DVD's and batteries for that matter_?". She continued to walk as Azula in front her kept her eyes on Jake the entire time. Suki noticed some of the peculiar things she noticed in the store, for one thing, it was huge and also noticed the large amounts of the different items they sold. She picked up and observed one of the magazines off the rack as she passed by it and flipped through it and silently read to herself as Sokka looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. She turned her shoulder away from him,

"Sokka please, I can't read with you breathing down my neck.". She wasn't reading anyway, just looking at the pictures of celebrities and places she has never seen. She moved the magazine in his view every once and a while to show him something she thought was interesting. Aang and Katara walking side by side looked left and right at all the new sights and sounds as did everyone else. Katara saw all the different types of clothes and couldn't help but feel better, because of all the variety of clothes she has never seen before and she was going to be able to try on as much as she wanted. That, and she was in a new place filled with all types of people. She looked at Aang and he was staring at the ceiling and she nudged him. He turned and looked at her with a "Yes?" expression.

"Isn't this place great Aang? I mean look at all the things in this place, they sell clothes, food, I even saw make-up over there.". Aang smiled and looked around,

"Yeah it's pretty extensive, I saw a man carrying what looked like a fishing pole but it seemed a lot better and had some strange reel thing at the base, looks like it can get some real fish though.". Katara grinned and continued to let her eyes wander. Ty lee was having the time of her life, she saw all the types the clothes and picked up a million shirts and pants off the rack and walked really fast to keep up with them.

"This is amazing! So many types of tops, shirt, blouses, pants, shorts, those jean things Jake's wearing, and look at all of the lengths, sizes and designs for skirts!". Katara and Suki couldn't help at the big pile clothes she managed to get her hands on while they were walking. Mai didn't smile although you could plainly see the amusement on her face. Toph always hated her personality, and hated it more now more than ever. Toph walked around sensing the vibrations of the store, wasn't the biggest place she has been to by far but she took time to notice all the different items she was able to sense, and of course she couldn't see for herself. Toph just kept to herself as she passed by the racks of things and stuff as she knew that someone was going to have to help her pick things out.

"Okay this is it, I'm leaving it up to you to find your own clothes, don't worry about price just let me take care of that. I'll let you guys pick your own clothes, but don't go anywhere else please, I know you're old enough to know that , but just making sure.". Everyone nodded.

"Okay I'm going to the bathroom so I'll see you guys.". He turned around and walked towards the back where the rest rooms would be. Everyone broke off from each other and went off in all directions the boys to the men's section and the girls to the women's clothing side. Ty lee ran off to the racks of clothes and grabbed ton of more clothes, Mai looked at her and pointed at the pile of clothes.

"You know Jake won't buy all of those for you, he is going to tell you to put those back.". Ty lee didn't look at her as she put a shirt she had on the outside of her chest to see how it would fit.

"Yeah I know, but I just make sure it's something I like and suits me. What are you going to wear?". Mai looked down in question,

"Well, I saw some black shirts with long sleeves and some of those pants that are colored like sand that seem okay.". Ty lee still didn't look at her best friend, as she measured and sized up all the shirts.

"That's nice.". Mai shook her head and walked away and left Ty lee to herself. Suki was by herself feeling the fabric of one of the light green shirt that caught her attention and noticed that sleeve stopped mid forearm which she actually liked but was stuck between that and another shirt that was grey with a design collar. She was stumped, but not nearly as picky as Ty lee, so she went with the grey shirt.

Jake was walking towards the bathroom and noticed that they're wasn't as many people in walmart as there usually was. He shrugged and continued to the bathroom, he opened the door to the men's room and forcefully pushed inside from behind. He stopped himself from hitting the wall and turned to see it was Azula. He turned to see if anyone else was inside... no one. He looked back at her,

"Jesus Azula you scared the crap out of me. I thought it was someone who wanted to hurt me or something.".

"It is.". Jake's eyes went wide as she slowly approached him,

"Oh Jake... remember that little discussion we had about that rambling mouth of yours? Well apparently not.". Jake put his hands in front of him in defense and backed away from her as he saw her lock the door and walk towards him,

"Wait Azula stop, you can't do this! You don't want to do this!". She smirked as she moved closer.

"Oh I really do, and I most certainly can.". He was backed into a corner with nowhere to go. She grabbed his arm and he put up his other hand in front of his face.

"Azula come on relax!". She looked at him with no remorse.

"Why don't you tell me a joke? Or maybe even make me look like a idiot in front of the others?". Jake looked at her through his fingers.

"What... You did exactly the same thing, only you can humiliate me in front of others?". She looked at him.

"Yes." He wasn't going to let her do what she wanted to him whenever. She grabbed his other arm and pulled it out of his face.

"Wait, what about what we were talking about in the kitchen?". Azula didn't say anything, she kept looking at him with her trademark smirk. Jake looked at her and grew angry realizing words meant close to nothing to her.

"What is this Azula, you can dish it out but you can't take it? What makes you any different than a small child lashing out because her feeling's were hurt?". She stared him in the eyes not taking him a bit seriously.

"You're getting bold now Jake.". Jake shook his head in amazement and returned his eyes back to hers.

"Good because the only difference between you and a small girl is I can take the girl more seriously than you.". Her smirk went away, she shook him by his arms.

"Words, words that's all they are. I know one thing you take seriously... pain.". Jake began to feel her hands warm up and get hotter. Jake looked at her and his arms started to hurt from the heat. Her face was serious,

"Azula why are you doing this? Even if I had the power you have, I would never use it to do anything to hurt you. Would you really hurt me just to prove you could?". He saw her face look to the side as if she actually thought about it. She looked back at him with a saddened face which surprised him. He then knew the only way to avoid third degree burns on his forearm was to appease her and eat his pride. The heat got hotter and he really felt the sting of her hands.

"Wait Azula... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you, I was wrong. I probably shouldn't have made embarrassed you or make you feel bad just because my ego was bruised, it was a childish thing to do. I promise to not do it again, just please let go of me.". He felt the heat on her hands instantly leave. She let go of his arms and looked him in the eyes, without the smirk.

"Was that so hard? If there was anything you just showed me... it was who you really are.". Jake looked at her as he rubbed the hot spots on his arms.

"What, a person who eventually gives under pressure and torture?". He said as he checked to make sure none of his skin was melted She smirked and walked with him towards the door.

"No... well yes, that too. But more importantly you proved to me that you can care about how I feel and that's something that means more to me than what you do or say, even for a weakling of a human being like you.". She put her arm around his shoulder as he unlocked the door he couldn't reach because she cornered him. He felt a little better knowing that he wasn't going to be burned to ash. As they left the bathroom, they walked past a man who watched in curiosity as to why she walked out of the men's restroom with Jake.

"Kids.".

Aang waited impatiently because he had already picked out what he wanted, a slim orange sleeve with Vans running down the arm with a pair of black jeans (Not like he knew what he looked like) because he had to cover his arrows. Katara had chosen a pair of tan colored pants which she loved because of how different it looked and it's style she loved. She was filing through the shirts in the women's section trying to pick out a shirt to match the pants.

"Ka-Katara.". She turned around at Aang who looked around and shrugged.

"Wasn't me.". She turned to her left and looked down to see a small girl about six years old staring and pointing at her. She smiled and kneeled down to her.

"Hello... can you tell me where your parents are?". The girl didn't answer instead looked down and turned out to be shy, like most kids that age. A woman walked out next to her and Katara looked up at the older woman.

"Mary you can't just run off like that, I'm sorry, she goes up to complete strangers, and sometimes we just can't control her.". The girl pointed as she hid behind her mother's legs.

"Look mommy it's Ka..Ka... Katara.". Her mother smiled as Katara seemed surprised the little girl knew who she was. The mother explained,

"That's her favorite cartoon character from this show on t.v. but... you actually look like her. My daughter made me watch the show once and I saw it for myself. You even have the hair, and a striking resemblence. You must be a fan of it too." Katara laughed at the extreme irony being presented she looked at Aang who just looked at her with a dumb look.

"Something like that.". The mother turned and started to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you.".

"You too... goodbye Mary.". The little girl waved back.

"Bye bye!". Katara turned to see Aang smiling at her, Katara spoke to him.

"Just the sweetest little girl.". She returned to picking out shirts and just decided to settle for the light blue shirt with writing that said "Unsophiscated", not that she could read it. Mai and Zuko had already chosen together what they wanted to wear. They decided to look around because they figured they had time. They were at the electronics section when they passed by a camera that was on display and it displayed them on the television. Zuko stopped her and pointed towards it.

"Whoa, look at this Mai! It shows us, but instead of a drawing, it's a live moving picture of ourselves exactly as we appear.". He held it up facing him and her and they looked at themselves on the screen. They moved it side to side and Zuko shook his head in utter amazement as he put the camera down.

"So many things are new here.". Mai lightly smiled,

"You're such a kid.". Mai grabbed his hand as they stared at the wall of televisions and the things that flashed on and off the screen. They moved forward as people stared at them together, some of them laughed. Zuko took in the place and all it had to offer and he realized that he had to return.

"Hey we should get back so we can leave.". Mai leaned into him,

"Lead the way.". They headed back.

Jake and Azula made it back to the center of the clothes department. He noticed Ty lee was ready to go and thank god she only chose one shirt and one pair of pants, because he felt was going to have to spend his college money on her mountains of clothes.

"Hey Jake! Look at this top, it's pink... my favorite color!". Jake raised his eyebrow when he saw the light pink shirt with tight fitting sleeves that came down to her elbow and the grey parts on the upper torso part of the shirt. Kinda reminded him of something from American eagle or some place like that. He saw Azula move somethings around in the shelf and pulled out a pair of clothes. She looked at him when he looked at her stuff curiously.

"I got them and hid and these before I went to find you.". Jake thought about how she could have done something so fast, he nodded and looked away and stretched. He saw Katara pop out out of the clothes rack with Aang and her clothes in her hand and his clothes in his hand.

"Hey Katara looks like you got what you were looking for.". She looked at the shirt in her hand and nodded. Aang stretched out his shirt to see the whole thing just as Sokka, Suki, and Toph came into view. Sokka noticed them and waved as they walked by Jake, showing off their new found clothes.

"Suki and I got color matching shirts and I got these shorts.". Jake looked at them to make sure Sokka was an idiot picking weird clothes to wear. They all matched and Suki's shirt which kinda looked like Ty lee's only grey. They picked out a small white hood for Toph which made Jake make that "Hey that's not bad." expression and nod as Suki held it up. Everyone except Zuko and Mai showed up, Jake stood there counting the twenties he had in his wallet while seeing if they had showed up yet. He talked to Toph while she stood next to him.

"So Toph... you're the strongest earth bender on the planet.". She looked at him, or least in his direction.

"Yep, although it wouldn't be the best thing to do because of all the objects and pipes in the ground that could be dangerous.". Jake nodded and suddenly he saw Zuko and Mai and he waved them over as he started walking towards the registers.

"Okay that's them, alright now if everyone is done let's leave so we can go.". Jake let Zuko and Mai catch up and they all walked together and Jake went to the front of the register as he took out his wallet and pointed to the moving belt.

"Just put all your clothes on the belt there.". They did and the woman slowly scanned the tags until she reached the final piece of clothing and total showed up on the bill board thing. 47.75.

Jake paid with two twenties and a five and received his change and his pointless, paper receit. He started walking towards the back, towards the bathroom. They looked at him with confusion, he noticed their looks and explained.

"We're going to my friends house you need to change into those clothes so he doesn't think some sort of anime expo is going on.". They shook their head when they realized what he was talking about. So they followed him and when Jake stopped at the bathrooms which was still a deserted area. Jake stopped at the door and explained,

"Alright guys, women's here, men's there. Just make this quick so we can leave, oh and Aang take this.". Jake pulled out what looked like a beanie. Aang took it and walked into the bathroom along with everyone else who went into their different bathrooms. Ty lee waved at Jake.

"See you in a little bit.". Jake waved and stopped when Azula gave him a stare. He stood there and waited. He checked the bottom of his shoe and looked around. He heard a laugh coming out of the bathroom and it was silent again. Two minutes later Jake looked at the ceiling

"Jesus Christ what the hell is taking them so long to get dressed?". He heard a door creak and he turned his head in that direction and saw Sokka walk out looking like a average guy, he pointed at himself.

"Huh, huh?". He looked at Jake with a grin while pointing. Jake looked at his clothes and laughed at his conceit.

"Yeah, you look like a normal person.". He hit his hands together in approval.

"I still got it in two worlds.". He said smoothly and stood next to Jake as he waited for the others. Sokka crossed his arms and adjusted his shirt from it's tight grip on his neck. He looked at Jake while waiting.

"So... did you got to school." Jake nodded,

"I still do, I actually have about, 6 years left of school including college, left of school and then I move on with my life. Sokka seemed rather surprised, but didn't ask questions. That's when they noticed that all the girls had walked out together, which made Jake laugh at the thought of them waiting for the other to get dressed while they watch. But he couldn't help but notice Azula's dark red hood and girls blue jeans which actually looked good on her. But what really surprised was Toph's clothes, a small white hood with the same headband thing she wore and blue jeans. She looked rather emo-ish which was what made Jake smirk as he thought about the pictures people drew on the Internet depicting the same exact thing.

"Well what do I look like captain obvious?".

"You look fine Toph, average. Uh, Azula... you look great, exactly like someone no one would notice.". Jake felt corny after saying that as she smirked. He also noticed Ty lee roll her eyes and cross her arms, annoyed for some reason.

"Why how simultaniously nice and weak that is.". Jake made a slightly light laugh at her rudeness.

"That's what I'm here for. Ty lee, Mai, Suki, and Katara, you guys also look great. They all nodded as Sokka gave Suki a thumbs up. Ty lee smiled as Katara looked down at what she was wearing, and Mai shrugged. Their clothes were bundled up in their hands, except for Mai's and Azula's which was bundled up in their arms. That was when they noticed Aang and Zuko were walking out of the bathroom. Jake motioned to leave, while talking and noticing Zuko's black shirt and apparently everyone decided to wear blue jeans.

"Alright look, we're going to my best friend Chase's house. He won't know we're coming but he'll find out once we get there, and then we'll go back home.".

"Gosh this place was great Jake!". Ty lee said as she cartwheeled next to him and started walking in a handstand.". People were looking at her and Jake didn't care, but people were staring at them and Jake tapped Ty lee's leg,

"Ty lee, Ty lee.". She heard him, she got back on her feet and went up to him and leaned in to talking to him.

"Yes Jake?". Jake turned and backed up because she was awfully close to his face.

"You can't really just start walking on your hands or do cartwheels whenever. People think that's weird... Not that you're weird, but it draws attention.". She nodded as wrapped her arm around his shoulder in a friendly way and but it still made him a bit uneasy due to the fact that Azula was standing right behind them. Azula saw this happen but made no direct contact but her eyes said it all. Ty lee looked back at her with a sharp face which Azula took as a challenge, but Azula had no idea whether it was the smug look Ty lee gave her or jealousy. Azula decided that she was going to play the game whether they wanted to or not. She walked up to Jake and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her as they stepped out into the parking lot.

"Hey Jake, I just wanted to know how far does your friend live from your home?". Jake happily explained,

"Uhhh, Chase lives about three streets away from my house... why?". Azula shook her head.

"No reason, just wanted to know.". Jake slowly looked away from her as they came up to the car. Jake unlocked the car and opened the back door. He went to the driver's seat and out his key in the ignition. Once again, Azula smoothly beat Ty lee to the middle seat Ty lee was annoyed that she would get have to sit away from Jake again and sit next to the window. Everyone got in the car and they went on their way.

"Hey Jake, Mai and I saw this hand held device that can look at some thing and display it in real life.". Jake looked at the rear view mirror at Zuko, and put his eyes back on the road.

"I don't know, sounds like a camera or something.".

"Camera." Jake looked to his left and waved to the guy behind him to pass.

"Yeah, it can record things and you can view it later. I have one at home if you want to see it.". Jake noticed Azula scooting closer towards him.

"Is there a problem?". Azula looked at him.

"Yeah, the sunlight makes it hot in that spot, I don't feel like being hot right now.". Jake looked forward and at Azula again, and back at the road.

"You can have the radio if you want.". Azula smirked at Ty lee who looked at her with a mean look and rolled her eyes. Azula smirked,

"No, I don't want to.". Jake tapped the steering wheel when he came up on a turn.

"So this is what people dress like here?". Aang leaned forward to hear the answer to his question.

"Yeah, you guys look completely normal... a little hot for the summer, but you look fine.". Jake came up on a red light, he sat there bored and tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"So, uh... Katara can you still water bend here?" She was looking out the window before he got her attention. She shrugged,

"I don't know I haven't tried.". Jake looked around and picked up a half hot water filled bottle his mother must have left in the car. He reached back while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Here try this." She took it and twisted the top off and Jake was turned to see this. She made movements which were smooth and non-stopping. Everyone watched as the water oozed out of the hole seemingly by itself, and as it stretched around the width of the bottle and was moved into a ball of water and pushed back into the bottle. She smiled and gave Jake a thumbs up.

"That's a check.". Sokka pointed outside the window

"Hey why is everyone moving and we're not?".

"Huh?". Jake looked at Sokka as he saw cars speeding by them he quickly turned and looked at the traffic signal which was green.

"Oh shi-!". He put his foot down rather hard on the acceleration and the car shot off with a sudden jerk and everyone braced themselves until everything was fine. Jake had a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.". Azula nodded in amusement at his stupidity.

"But anyway that's cool Katara, I watched water bending a lot on the show.". She shrugged modestly Aang bumped her on the arm and smiled.

"But honestly, I always liked fire bending more than the others. I don't know, controlling fire just seems... more fun, dangerous of course, but fun.". Azula looked over her shoulder at Katara and smirked.

"I've always thought like that too.". Jake laughed at Azula's comment.

"I'm sure you have.". Azula smirked and hit him lightly on the shoulder. Mai kept quiet as she was shocked at how Azula had taking a liking to him. She should be happy, but something about their friendship seemed different than most of her others, except for the fact that she intimidated them.

Jake pulled in the neighborhood and turned in a driveway 2 minutes later. Jake unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door and explained with his hands on the top of the car,

"Okay I'll just be in and out if we don't finish this at the door.".

"Jake I'm coming with you.". Azula started scooting out of the seat and towards the door. She was blocked by Jake.

"Whoa wait, why?". She looked up at him,

"Because he might need to know who he'll need to lie for, that and I'll get out if I want to.". Jake looked at her curiously and looked at Zuko who shrugged. Jake walked out of her way and started towards the front door. Azula scooted out of the seat and closed the door behind her. Ty lee was angry at Azula because she knew exactly what she was doing. She just sat there and didn't say a word.

"Okay please don't say anything and please don't do anything out of the ordinary.". Azula bumped him with her shoulder.

"I'll do what I want to so don't worry about me because I'm not stupid, you just do what you need to do.". Jake stopped at the front door and pressed the illuminated doorbell. He sat there for a few seconds and looked at Azula who mockingly smiled back and snapped her fingers and a flame appeared between her fore finger and her thumb. Jake horrified as he looked at the door and waved for her to stop. He heard the door open and he focused back on the door, Azula withdrew her hand put it to her side. A girl older than both of them answered the door looked at Jake and smugly greeted him,

"What do you want Jake?".

"I need to talk to Chase.". She noticed this dark haired girl standing next to him and nodded in Azula's direction.

"Who's your girlfriend?". Jake looked at her annoyed that she ignored his first request.

"Her name is Andrea, and she is not my girl friend, look please just get chase this is important.". The girl rolled her eyes and called him. Azula looked at Jake not liking the new name.

"Hey dumbass! Your retarted friend's here!". Azula involuntarly let out a quick laugh which was stifled as soon as it came, Jake looked back and smiling and pointing at the girl in the door. A faint noise was echoing throughout the house,

"Don't call me dumb ass!".

"Well stop acting like one, problem solved.". A blond kid Jake's age appeared at the door.

"What's up man?". Jake nodded,

"Hey what's up? Um... I need you to do a big favor for me man.". Chase saw her and noticed something familiar about her, although he couldn't in a million years pin point it, it was sort of like a deja vu.

"Who is she?". He said calmly and not rude.

"Andrea, okay can you pretend to be her parent?". Chase shook his head in surprise.

"What, be her parent?".

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but look she has nowhere to go and her family in there don't either, and they have to stay at my house until things get sorted out. But they have no parents and I'm going to lie to my parents saying it's some sort of year long project that has them spend the night for a long time. So what I need you to do is pretend to be their father uh, Mr. Stidwell-.". Chase leaned out of his front door to see the suburban. He made eye contact with Ty lee who waved at him. He put his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't do that man that sounds like a personal problem!". Jake threw his arms down expecting that answer. Azula looked at him with a cold stare.

"If you don't do it, I'll kill you.". She said plainly and straight. Chase slowly looked at her surprised at her frankness. Jake fake laughed and put his arm around her.

"Yeah she's funny like that, always making jokes. Yep that's her, funny, funny, funny.". He released her and talked to him.

"Look man I've had your back since we were team mates on the Cubs in second grade. I let you copy test, did your homework, helped you with chores, bailed you out of trouble with your parents, I stood in that fight you had with Will Robinson so you could avoid the embarrassment of losing, and all I'm asking for once in your life for a friend is for you to just be prepared for a phone call that might never come in the first place!". He looked down at the ground and sighed, he looked up.

"Fine, what do I need to do?". Jake looked at Azula with a postive face, she lightly smirked at his definte personality.

"Okay, you are Mr. Stidwell the father and these are your kids.". Jake pulled out a list he wrote and handed it to him.

"These are their names, just keep them next to the phone. We need your sister to be the mother.

"What!? She won't do it!". Jake grabbed Azula by the arm and started walking away.

"Sounds like a personal problem!". Jake unlocked the car and opened the door and yelled at his best friend,

"Remember, Mr. Stidwell is your name!". He let Azula in the car and got in after her. He was starting the car as Suki spoke up,

"So it worked?".

"Yep, no worries. We're going back home now.". Jake got the car started and back out of the driveway.

"So we're safe now? No other worries?". Zuko looked at Jake leaning into the seat.

"Yeah, all I have to do now to make sure my parents buy it but how hard can that be?".

30 seconds later, he pulled into his house, and turned off the car. He slowly looked at everyone,

"Well we're here I guess... um my parents won't be here for six hours. I guess you can do whatever you want.". Aang lightly nodded and Jake stepped out of the car and unlocked all the doors and let everyone out of the car. Jake noticed as Toph left the car was angry.

"Something wrong Toph?". She pointed,

"Yeah captain obvious I am, I can't see that much in these shoes! Everything is all blurry and I don't know exactly where I'm going! You know how I can see.!". Jake moved her finger to him.

"I'm over here.". This just made Toph angrier.

"Look Toph you can take them off when you get inside, but you have to wear them when or if we leave the house because you have to.". She walked with her arms at her side and bumped into Sokka's back, she crossed her arms as Jake walked up fiddling with his keys and unlocked the door and let everyone inside and closed the door behind them. He threw the keys at the table and sighed.

"Alright, as I said you can do whatever you want, parents won't be home for a while.". Jake walked to the couch and sat down Ty lee, Zuko and Mai did the same. Katara, Aang, Sokka and Suki walked to see his backyard which had a pool built in a few months ago.

"So uh, What are we going to do most of the day?". Jake looked at Katara standing at the window looking at his patio.

"I don't know... you can watch t.v. or get on the computer, practice water bending or something hell I don't know.".

"We don't know how to work that thing.". Jake felt stupid remembering that Katara was right.

"Oh yeah, okay look.". Jake took the remote and put it in Katara's hands and made her point it at the t.v.

"Okay just press this button to change the channel to something different and press this one either up or down to adjust how loud it is.". Katara slowly pressed the first one and it changed. She nodded

"I think I got it now.". Jake sat back down on the couch as Aang and Katara sat down. Azula took a seat next to him and watched the television. Jake leaned back in his seat as he watched images flash on the screen. Suddenly Ty lee spoke up,

"Hey Jake do you have anything to snack on? I'm not that hungry but I could eat.". Mai raised her hand,

"I'm actually kind of hungry too.". Jake got off the couch and walked into the kitchen with Mai and Ty lee behind him, Azula just happened to walk in. Sokka also walked in with them. Jake opened the pantry and started pulling out items as he listed them.

"Okay, poptarts, hot cheetos, pocorn, bread.." He opened the fridge,

"Baloney, celery, carrots, lettuce, and turkey.". They watched as he pulled all these strange food items out of the pantry and fridge.

"Okay Ty lee you can have the pop tarts since you're not that hungry, Mai do you want a turkey sandwich?". She looked at him and responded.

"Yes that will be fine.". Jake nodded as he unwrapped the pastries out of the package and put them into the toaster. He noticed Azula and Sokka standing in the kitchen,

"You guys want somehting?". Azula stared while Sokka nodded.

"Yeah let me make mine though!". Jake let him have some of the things he layed on the table so Sokka could make whatever he wanted.

A few minutes later, Jake was seated with them as the table was strewn with junk food, soda cans and sandwich pieces everywhere. Sokka made a multi-layered baloney and turkey sandwich which he inhaled in 2 seconds. Suki sat next to him, picking at the bags of chips. Ty lee loved the strawberry flavored pop tarts Jake had put in for her. Mai ate very neat and clean and put up her plate immediately after she finished and just picked on some of the chips while Zuko sat watching the t.v.. Azula favored the hot cheetos and kept eating them until her fingers turned red with cheeto bits. Jake was in a good mood so he struck up conversation.

"So Suki, does that make-up you have to wear ever get hot?". She smiled at the random question.

"Not, really, when I first started wearing it yes. But I guess I just got used to it after a while.". Jake nodded and grabbed as many hot cheetos as his finger could and stuffed them into his mouth. Jake remembered something about Mai.

"You know Mai, a lot of people on the internet like to stereotype you as being emo.". She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Emo, what is that like a race of people or something?". Jake explained.

"It's these type of people that wear like super tight jeans and have their hair all different, and shop at Hot Topic (Thanks DominusPisces) and have a negative attitude, a stereotype basically.". Jake laughed at the thought of Mai looking like that, although he wouldn't be surprised.

"Well I don't know what they're talking about but I could care less about what strangers could think of me.". Jake looked around the table to see Katara come up and observe them.

"I'll try some of these.". She grabbed some of the hot cheetos and ate them.

"So Jake how what are we going to do when you're parents realize we're staying?". Ty lee asked him,

"I don't know, we'll just have to see.". He grabbed another handful of cheetos and shoved them in his mouth.

**God that was long! So here we are with the modern versions of themselves and will wait till his parents come around to see if they'll stay or leave. REVIEW!!**


	9. What a nerd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of the places, or products listed in this story.**

**Okay here we are about to find out what happens to Jake as he find a way to make them stay, so they won't be put out on the street. Thanks to those who review and/or read. Sorry if I offend anyone in this one... Zutara fans , not that I care about it or anything, it's just a poke.**

**Chapter 9: What a nerd**

* * *

"Pull.". Jake pulled his sling shot tight and threw another rock from the gravel path. Azula waited with her hand straight and pointed at the sky as she concentrated on the rock. She quickly shot her arm forward and threw a quick burst of flame that vaporized the tiny stone. Jake put his hands over his eyes to see the rock explode. He grinned as he looked at Azula,

"Jeez that must have been like one hundred feet away.". Azula looked at him and nodded to get another one ready, Jake happily complied.

"I can do this all day.". Stated Jake as reached to grab another stone, Azula smirked as she readied her stance.

"Me too.". Jake grabbed a stone, out it in the pouch and nodded.

"Pull.".

* * *

"You guys ever noticed that Jake and Azula have bonded in some weird way we haven't?". Suki asked while sitting at the table Mai, Ty lee, Toph and Katara. Ty lee already had her arms crossed and seemed very frustrated. Mai looked out the window to see Jake high fiving Azula who hesitated but eventually met him half way, as Jake pointed where she hit the rock.

"Yes I have, In the car Azula didn't act as aggressive when he made a remark on her sentence, or when she sits next to him all the time.". Mai had said while observing them in the back yard.

"Yeah I would say that there something a little off about their relationship but come on guys they're just friends plus Jake's sweet and I'm sure Azula doesn't like that sort of thing.". Ty lee exhausted one of those "Yeah right!" noises, Suki turned towards Ty lee,

"Ty lee is something wrong, you've been rather unhappy lately.". Ty lee acted surprised.

"What? No I'm fine, just thinking about things and being in a new world in all, hey we should go out and see the new world!". Suki was surprised at the change of subject. Katara stepped in,

"Well we have to wait for Jake's parents to approve of us staying here, and our only way of getting around now is Jake now that we don't have Appa or the royal fire nation carriages.". Ty lee sat down disappointed, and got angrier every time she turned her eyes at Jake and Azula.

"You know if I were a parent I would be concerned if my son had people over claiming to be his student partners for some assignment in class.". Mai had said while watching Jake sling shot another rock into the air followed by a blue burst of flame.

"We'll just have to wait and see if they buy the story... Toph what do you think?". Suki asked the blind bandit. She stood up out of the chair,

"I don't care, as long as I don't stay couped up too long and hopefully we'll get to leave every now and then.". Toph walked into the living room and sat next to Sokka. That's when they noticed Jake and Azula had walked in through the back door.

"Naw, but how do you do it?". Azula looked at him smirking,

"I've practiced almost my entire life fire bending, after a while it becomes only second nature to use your training.". Jake laughed in agreement, he noticed all of them were sitting at the table.

"Oh hey guys, did you see that? She hit targets this small!". Jakemadeareference to how small the targets were with his fingers. Katara nodded and Mai waved back at her friend.

"Hey Jake what do you do here for fun?". Jake looked at Ty lee who stood up and walked over to Jake as she pulled him away from Azula and took him in the living room. Azula stood there in her silent angry stand. She looked at them leave the kitchen and she looked at the girls sitting at the table so she pulled up a chair and sat down formally.

"So what's with you people, I've noticed you have been watching me lately.". Mai spoke.

"You and Jake are like good friends or something?". Azula smirked at the question.

"I was using him for target practice, he just happened to make conversation while he did his job.".

"So you don't like him or anything do you?". Azula looked at Katara.

"Just because I talk to him and he makes me laugh like a normal person doesn't mean I like a weakling him, that may be enough for someone to arouse you, but trust me it takes more than that.". Katara slightly offended,

"Hey come on it was an honest question Azula.".

"And you got an honest answer.". Katara shook her head.

"Azula you haven't changed a bit since two years ago.". Suki rested her chin on her palms,

"Oh, I have trust me. Two years ago I would kill right where you're sitting and wouldn't think twice if it was the wrong thing to do.". Mai put the subject back on track.

"But he's nice isn't he at least?". Azula glanced at Mai who didn't change her expression, not even for her.

"He's weak, and is great interrogation practice, just spinning him like a top.". The girls leaned back in their chairs since Azula wan't going to be serious.

* * *

Jake talked with Ty lee in the living room with Aang and Zuko and Sokka who just ignored them completely as they continued to watch t.v. (already slaves to television)

"So what do you do for fun Ty lee?". She backed away from him.

"Sometimes I do this.". She got on her hands and put herself in a stance where her feet could make contact with the top of her head. Jake winced at the way her body bended. Some parts of the human body were just not meant to be able to bend. She got into other painful looking positions.

"Wow Ty lee doesn't that hurt you?". She had curiously pondered what he asked as she stretched her leg straight up next to her head.

"Mmmm, no not really you just keep doing it and eventually it just stops hurting and feels good.". She stopped stretching and got up and sat next to him rather closer than usual.

"So this world you live in is a wonderful place, I love it.". Jake laughed nervously as he scooted over a little bit while Ty lee moved closer to him.

"Um, thanks... I thought your world was cool too.". Jake felt like an idiot saying that.

"Did you?". She said a flirtatious manner,

"You know, you and I never really talk anymore, why?". Jake tried to shrug her hand off of his shoulder so he didn't appear rude. She kept on trying to entice him towards her. She brought him closer to her as she wrapped him in her arms.

"Uh I don't know, just been busy trying to get things settled.". She looked at him and she leaned in to him and,

"Well I want to talk to you if that's not a problem.". He felt like he was back in 7th grade to afraid to talk to girls. He wanted to say something but couldn't get past the fact that she was literally inches in front of his face.

"Well uh, I um wa-".

"Ty lee I have to go check my room for something.". He yanked himself from Ty lee's grasp and ran upstairs to his room, shut and locked the door. She shook his body, anything to get the smell of her off of him. Jake talked to himself.,

"What the hell was, why would she do that in front of them? Great now I have two fictional characters who aren't even supposed to exist competing for my attention. Christ this just gets better and better!". He sat on his bed and fell back to look at the ceiling. He never really noticed how dusty white fan blades were before. He closed his eyes as he relaxed on the bed and hoped his parents bought the story or else they would get the boot and have nowhere else to go. Suddenly he felt someone sit on his bed, he quickly opened his eyes to see who it. Not surprisingly it was Azula who either somehow found a way in or knew he was coming. He sat up next to her and she hugged him.

"For someone who shouldn't exist in our world you sure like to call us fictional. Don't worry about Ty lee I have you, you're mine.". She kissed him him on the neck and he sat there and closed his eyes as she continued. He didn't really didn't want to do this, but he couldn't tell her anything because it actually felt good and he was too tired to do anything. She pulled away and he stared at those golden eyes as he put his hand on the side of her face and felt her soft white cheek.

"Azulayou'rereally beautiful.". She kissed him, he did the same and they sat there for what seemed like hours kissing withthesameintensity they shared that night in the palace guest room. He lay down on the bed with Azula this side with her arm's wrapped around him. Jake lied there and looked at Azula as she stared at the wall, there was something he didn't under and he asked.

"Azula... what made you do this? Why now?". She looked up at him and looked back down as she grabbed his hand.

"Jake... you have been the closest thing to a friend I've had in two years, but I would like think that you're more than just a friend someone I can be with... a weakling like you". That made both of them laugh.

"You see I like you, like this, fun and not as physical.".. She smirked but that reminded her of something, she looked at him with a serious face

"Look Jake we're going to have to watch what we do together in public the others are starting to realize that there is something going, especially Mai and Ty lee, but messing with Ty lee is fun.". Jake sat up and stared at her as she pushed herself off of him.

"Umm okay if you say so Azula.". She smiled and kissed him.

"You're so ready to do what I tell you to do.". He smiled, then suddenly a doorbell rang. He sat up, opened the door and looked out the huge window in front of the staircase and saw that his mother's car had already pulled in and she was at the front door. Azula stood by Jake's side,

"Let me guess one of your parents?". Jake ran down stairs and ran on the living room.

"Hey there here, get ready! Mai help me clean up the table here please.". She nodded and started picking up the plates and soda cans, Jake did the same as he twisted the chip bags closed and showed Mai where the trash can was. She threw dome of the items from the plates into the trash can. Jake turned off the t.v. and Sokka blinked back to reality while Jake snapped at them.

"Come on my parents are here.". Everyone got what they could clean and Jake walked to the door, and took a deep breath while the others got ready.

"Jake looked over at Aang who nodded.". Jake turned the door knob and opened the door. His mother stepped in and he stepped to the side and let her in.

"Hey Mom.". She looked at him as she carried in her purse.

"Hello sweetie you need to bring in those garbage cans before your father gets here.". Jake scratched his head.

"Hey Mom I need to talk to you... I have some class mates here.". She looked at him and walked into the living and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the kids standing up in front of the couch. Ty lee waved,

"You must Mrs. Matthews, I heard about you.". Ty lee stuck out her hand. The older woman just looked at them, she turned to Jake

"Is this so kind of drug party? Are you doing drugs now?". Jake looked at her with a serious face,

"No, don't be so dramatic, these are my class mates, there going to spend the night until the assignment is over.". His mother just looked at him.

"What do you mean spend the night the night? All of them together here, for what assignment?". Jake started to explain as he got nervous his family wouldn't buy it.

"It's a social experiment for school, we were given the assignment at the end of summer and told to do it towards the end of July, these are my friends the Jameson family.". It was a stretch but Jake started to feel more confident once he saw his mother thinking. He looked at Ty lee who gave him a thumbs up. The silence of the house signified awkwardness that Jake knew his mother didn't like the idea, so he did something to assure she would say yes.

"If we do this we sign up to be recommended for college.". She smiled and looked at him as she kept walking to the kitchen as she threw her purse on the ground.

"Sounds great, you know we always wanted you to go to college.". Jake was both relieved and surprised his mother was so convinced so fast, and she was always way harder to convince than his father. He shook hands with the Avatar and the current Fire lord to show that they were in the clear.

"Could I have their parents phone number just so I could call every now and then at least?".

"Sure." Jake pulled out the number and handed it to his mother and walked back to the couch and sat down with everyone else as he looked at the clocked and waited for is father to arrive. She walked into the living room and pointed towards them.

"So what are you names?". Jake stood in for them as he pointed to each of them as he listed the names.

"This is Kate (Katara), Taylor (Ty lee), um.. Solomon (Sokka), Susan (Suki), Andrea (Azula), Aaron (Aang), May (Mai), Zach (Zuko), and Tera (Toph).". His mother walked in the room and introduced herself to the gaang.

"I just love your hair Kate.". Katara looked at her loopies and smiled.

"Thank you, I love your home.". Azulasat there with her legs crossed and looked at Jake's mother and realized that he was a close image to his mother which made her smirk. His mother noticed how some of his "classmates of his looked a bit older. But she just rolled it off as some kids just look older than others, Mrs. Matthews walked into the kitchen and continued to sort through the mail. Jake leaned forward and fell on his hand and was tapped on the shoulder.

"Well does this mean we can stay?". Jake turned at Zukonoddedandstood up and stretched his arms and popped his back, Mrs. Matthews had poked her head into the room with phone in her hand.

"Oh Jake, we're going out to eat so bring your can bring your friends along.". Jake looked at Azula who shrugged that she didn't care where they ate. Everyone relaxed once they realized they could stay and Jake sat back down petted midnight as he walked back into the room and the dog lied down on it's side at Jake's feet. Jake looked at the clock...6:25 PM.

"Alright look today is mostly over so, I blow off summer training tomorrow which will be over at like 9:00 anyway. So after that I can take you guys somewhere since I know you guys don't want to stay here the entire day.".

"No we don't.". Toph brushed her bangs out of her face a bit. Jake shrugged at her to show his point was proved.

" Other than that, I don't really know what to do for the rest of tomorrow but at least it won't be so boring.". Jake looked at Mai and went into the kitchen Azula and Mai got up and followed him. Jake walked in to see his mother writing some things down while talking about bills blah blah blah. Jake waited 10 seconds for her to be done. She clicked the call to end and looked up.

"What is Jake?". Jake noticed that the two had followed him while the others had turned on the t.v.

"Where are we going to eat?". She at the piece of paper in her hand and shrugged.

"I don't know, that's up to Bryan when he gets back from the hospital.". Jake nodded and turned to see Mai.

"Why is your father in the hospital is he injured or hurt?". Jake shook his head, and leaned on the corner of the cabinets.

"No he's a doctor, now in what field? I don't know.". Mai seemed surprised in a positive way. His mother looked at Azula who was silent and just standing there, she also noticed that her hair was in a peculiar fashion but looked great on her. She smiled at Jake as she noticed he looked at her in a way she knew how he looked at girls since he was in 5th grade.

"Andrea, you are very pretty for a girl your age, isn't she Jake?". Jake gave his mom the embarrassed look as Azula smirked at Jake waiting to hear the answer.

"Yeah Mom very pretty.". Azula started laughing lightly, Mai just stood there smiling at his mother's encouragement for Jake. Jake got up and started to walk away only to be dragged back in by an excited Ty lee. He groaned as he walked back with her. His mother noticed this and couldn't help but see that her son had become good friends with all these knew people she never met especially this one. Ty lee stood next to Azula who ignored she was there. Jake gave up and walked back to where he stood leaning against the cabinet, and thought of how to introduce her.

"Mom you met Taylor, she is a gymnast or acrobat something of the two.". Ty lee smiled and walked up next to Jake and wrapped her arm around him while talking to her.

"Jake has been so nice to all of us and is just the sweetest boy and is very good at heart, very few of him around that's for sure.". Jakeblushedashe let her hug him. His mother smiled at them, but in the back of her head she thought it was awkward with her all over him in front of his own mother which of course didn't seem right. She turned around and rolled it off as just one of those "teenage things". Jake felt weird as he looked at Azula and he observed Azula not even making a face and was actually... smirking.

* * *

He sat with his head phones on and his eyes closed in front of his computer listening to his play list as he waited for his father to be home which should be any moment. He opened them once the song was over to see Mai hovering behind him. He turned to around and faced her slowly. She just sat there looking at the screen. He took his head phones and pointed towards the monitor.

"Wanna see something?". She sat in the chair next to him and looked at his fingers as he typed his search into google.

z-u-t-a-r-a... He pushed enter and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 2 minutes later she was bombarded with websites and fansites that are tied to Avatar, and revealed to her how a lot of die hard fans really pushed on the pairing of Zuko and Katara. Mai couldn't help but laugh, not too loud. She shook her head as things became more abstract and strange when he showed more of the fanarts and the funny comic panels based on them. Jake watched her reactions and saw her not taking this seriously, she finally pushed on his shoulder to get his attention, he turned,

"Why did people expect Zukoto end up with Katara, I mean they tried to kill each other and all.". Jake shrugged.

"I don't know really. I never followed the show that intently or cared about those types of things like that on the show.". Mai shook her head as they sat in the room alone she was obviously in a good mood. He clicked out of those things and went to google maps.

"Okay what you're about to see is a map of what our world looks like.". Mai seemed curious as to what the world looked like and if it was different. The map popped on the screen and Mai leaned in to see the world. She wanted to know where we were on the map.

"This is an actual picture from a space satellite and this is were we are.". Jake typed in the address to his house and it automatically zoomed in to the roof of his house.". Mai had no reaction initially. Jake pointed at his roof on the screen.

"Okay this is my house and as we zoom out here you can see how big the world is.". He explained as he scrolled down and zoomed out of his house revealing where his house is located and where they are and the state, the country, the continent and soon what part of the earth they live on. Mai looked at Jake as she pointed at the google logo.

"This has to be the most advanced map I've ever seen.". Jake smiled and turned off the monitor as he motion Mai to leave with him.

"My dad will be home literally in a few minutes, so we should wait with the others.". Mai stood up and walked Jake as they walked out of the room and Jake hit the lights. Mai and walked walked down the hallway and into the living room to see that the gaang was sitting down on the couch watching tv. Jake sat next to Azula and adjusted his hirt.

"What are you watching?". Azula looked at him.

"I don't know but it seems like these people really want his man as a president.". Jake looked at the tv and saw that it was news about the election. Jake leaned to hear who was leading the other. Jake leaned back sorta happy to find out who was leading.

"So this is how democracy works?". Jake turned at Aang and nodded he didn't feel like explaining in detail. JakesmiledatAzulaandlookedatthe ceiling. She looked at him for a minute with his bored body language and she knew he wanted to leave. He was staring at the way the blades on the fan moved and he noticed that when you focus hard enough, it appears that there is one stationary blade, he then felt her hit him on the temple.

"Ow!". Jake rubbed the side of his head and looked at Azulaandlooked at her as if to ask why she just did that. She only looked back with smirk and he made a serious face and looked at her shirt, he pointed at her hood.

"Hey what's that?". She stopped smirking and looked down expecting to see a stain or something only to be bumped on the nose when he threw his finger up in her face. Jake laughed at the classic simplicity of the trick. She looked at Jake with a blank stare.

"You're a child playing children's games and toys.". Jake laughed as he remembered and quoted family guy.

"Then that would make you a pedophile.". Azula looked at him for a minute withnoexpression and turned away from him withasmirkon her face as he reminded her of the time they spent in his room. His mother was standing at the counter looking at JakeandAzulatogetherand she smiled as them continued to be teenagers. She grabbed her keys and came in with the keys in her hands.

"Okay I talked to your father and he said he'll meet us at willy's. Oh and he knows that they're staying here and he'll be happy to know that you're going to recommended for college.". Jake half-heartily smiled, starting to feel guilty for lying to his parents with the possibility that there only son will be a college boy. Everyone stood up and followed the older woman out to the suburban. Jake closed the door behind him and walked away as his mother locked the door and pulled on it to make sure it stayed that way. Jake opened the door for them in the back seat as Katara was let in first by Aang.

"There you go Kate.". She acknowledge his manners and moved to the far side followed by the others. He had to lead Tophinthecarbecauseshecan't really see with shoes on, but his help was very limited due to her inability to eat her pride. Once she was inside, he closed the door behind her and walked over to the front seat and opened the door and let Azula have the middle seat and walked in behind her and sat next to the former princess. He let out a loud as he sat down and settled himself in the seat. He tapped his lap wondering what was taking his mother so long, there was an awkward silence in the car and Jake looked back and looked at everyone and talked for the sake of conversation.

"So Ty lee, what was working for the circus like?". She brightened at him for sparking a chance to talk to him.

"It's really a fun place to be you know walking on tight ropes and twirling flaming batons and working with animals is really fun, you'd love it.". Azula listened to their conversation mostly because she was forced to, but secondly because she somehow developed a disliking of him interacting with her. Jake responded with a positive motive.

"Yeah usually I love carnivals and the circus, well... except for this one thing about them, but other than that, they're great.". Ty lee looked at him questioning in her head as to that one reason she knew he was trying to avoid talking about.

"What one thing? What is the one reason you don't like circuses?". Jake looked at her hating himself for even mentioning that detail, so he explained as fast as he could.

"Well when I was a kid, I saw a movie that scared me and since then I've always had this fear of... clowns.". Azula let out a controlled "tsk" at his confession. Katara didn't have an expression even though she did find humor in his answer, but she remained courteous. Mai felt a little bad for him, when she pictured him as a kid running away crying to his mother, kinda like Zuko when Azula blasted their castle to kingdom come. Jake looked forward in embarrassment, Ty lee smiled and sat close enough to touch his shoulder. Azula initially had no reaction to this, but it started to annoy her seriously because technically he was her first boyfriend, well one who cared at least.

"That's all? Oh that's not that bad, there are a lot of kids that are shy of clowns, so don't feel alone.". Jake felt uplifted and looked at Ty lee and made a positive expression while not smiling.

"Thanks, but it's not that big of a deal. It's just something that I think about when I go to those events. I don't know what it is, the white faces, the goofy laugh, the weird clothes I don't know.". He heard the door open as he watched his mother get in the car.

"Sorry, I realized on my way to the car, that I left my purse inside, so sorry kids.". Azula nodded and looked at Jake who grinned at her as he looked out the window and his mother turned the key in ignition and the car came to life as the rumble of the engine vibrating the car and he stared the grass move past him as the car backed up and moved forward and off down the street. Azula wanted to touch Jake in any way, nothing like that, she just wanted to have some form of contact that didn't conflict with her appearances in relations with the others. She finally decided to play it safe and found his arm that was on his leg and she bumped him on the shoulder. He looked at her and nodded to see what she wanted . He saw her motion withherheadtodosomething. He shook his head to tell her he didn't know what she was trying to say. Mad at his misunderstanding, she grabbed his wrist with one hand and put his hand into the other so she could hold it. Jake made a "Oh I got it" gesture and shook his head as she gripped his hand by her side out of site. At least it made her feel not so alone and he just smiled at her straight forward attitude and looked out the window, Azula smirked at Jake's ability to comply to make her happy, it made her think that one day she should return the favor (If you're mind hasn't already gone towards the gutter).

* * *

Everyone unbuckled themselves from the seat and helped each other get out and Jakelet Azulajumpoutbehindhim and he closed the door. They were walking towards the restaurant with Mai and Zuko practicing restraint from each other since Jake labeled them as brother and sister so they couldn't act the same as they normally do of course because that would be weird right? A brother and sister... together? (I just had to plant that in your head sorry :p ) Sokka noticed all the people sitting on the restaurant's outside eating porch and just having conversation about the little things in life and eating their meals in the dark night. It was located next to a highway so there was a loud ambiance of cars rushing by.

"So this is the place?". Jake looked back at Sokka.

"Yep Willy's a good place to eat.". Suki saw the neon sign that labeled the restaurant.

"This place seems rather busy this time of day.". Zuko walked with Jake literally in front of him. Azula walked with no expression or emotion visible on her face.

"Yeah people come here to relax from work I guess, or just to hang with family and friends, whatever... it's a food place you know.". His mother was jingling her keys in her hand as they walked inside as Jake opened the door for everyone. And instead of getting in line his mother spotted a man looking at the menu at a big table that looked already reserved for them. So they skipped the line and maneuvered around the herds of people. It was all familiar to Jake and while the gaang have been through crowds of people way more than Jake will probably experience in two lifetimes, but these people didn't come up to them or talk to them, or even look at them, which felt strange, like being alone in a weird sense. They reached the and the older gentleman looked up and smiled as his mother walked over and kissed him, Jakestood with his friends and waited until his father would have them seated.

"Hey Jake the college boy, what are you doing take a seat." Jakepulled up a chair for Suki who sat next to him with Sokkaon the other side of her. Everyone took their seat with Ty lee sitting across from him and Azula sitting next to him (sarcasm What are the odds?). After a few awkward moments of ordering in which Jake helped most of them order their food.

"So Jake who are your friends?". Jake pointed at them.

"This Kate, Taylor, Solomon, Susan, Aaron, May, Zach, Tera and this is Andrea.". Azula lightly waved, she was very intrigued about his profession and decided to ask.

"So I hear you are a doctor, what kind?". His father smiled at the young girl's question and he looked her the eyes.

"I am a neurologist, I work with and on the complicated nervous system of the human body and study and operate on the mysteriousness of the human brain.". Jake put his head down on the table, he hated it when his father talks like that, all smart and what not. Jake was a smart kid but never talked using huge thesaurus sized words because he didn't want to come off as condescending. "The mysteriousness of the human brain", what is he auditioning for the role as the narrator of the twilight show? However Azula seemed very interested in his job, Jake looked around and observed everyone talking and Zuko and Mai who were also interested in his father Jake lifted his head and stared at the corner of the wall and lost himself in the sounds of chatter and spoons and forks clattering on the plates with the sounds of ice hitting the sides of the glasses they were in.

"-ake who is this intelligent young lady again?". Jake whipped his head around and looked at his father and readjusted his eyes. His father noticed the sudden confusion his son had as he rubbed his eyes.

"What? Oh her name is Andrea.". His father nodded and pointed to his left.

"And who is this attractive young lady also?". Jake took a sip of his drink,

"Her name is Taylor.". He looked at Jake and nodded. and suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I'm sorry I nearly forgot, my name is Thomas Matthews.".

"So How you all know my son?". Thomas asked everyone. Everyone just seemed to look at each and Jake.

"We have the same class together for this project and we just kinda kept talking until we became friends.". His father nodded and he noticed Zuko's scar and him being a doctor wanted to ask about it, but decided it wouldn't be a good table conversation. He remembered one of them,

"So Solomon, you obviously like your beef, you ordered a double meat, bacon cheeseburger, and they don't even have that but they're going to make it anyway.". Sokka shrugged

"Oh yeah I love, love, LOVE meat unlike that one over there, but it's one of the many passions of Sokk- Solomon.". Jake laughed a little at that and he moved out of the waiter's way as he brought the food to the table and left once everyone was served. After 19 minutes of silent eating, Aang finished his salad while Katara recently ate the same foods as Aang because she was going to get used to it if they were going to get married in the future. Jake took the last bite of his burger and pushed the plate away from him as he felt the sting in his stomach from having an overloaded stomach. He noticed that most of the gaang had finished their meal and sat where they were.

"Man that was good, unbelievably good." Sokka said as he licked his lips remembering the best thing he had to the pleasure to consume. Mr. Matthews took out a couple of bills and set it next to the check he asked for earlier. He stood up as his beeper went off.

"Alright sorry I have to leave early... on call so...". He hugged and kissed his wife and Jake stood and hugged his father,

"Be good and stay out of trouble, you're friends are really nice by the way.".

"Thanks dad.". Katara couldn't help but feel good inside knowing that he wasn't afraid to show his affection even if he does get embarrassed sometimes. Jake backed away from his father and sat back down. He noticed a weird vibe radiating from them since he hugged his father. Jake knew exactly why, he just didn't want to talk about it. His mother's cell phone rang and she stood up.

"Excuse me.". Jakesmiledas she left the table leaving him alone with them. Zuko felt a sense of accomplishment for meeting Jake's parents and being able to stay.

"So you're father seems... nice". Jake nodded as he fiddled with his fork.

"Yeah he is, it's just that he needs to takeitlightly with the words.". The Kyoshi warrior seemed confused.

"What do you mean?". Jake put his fork down and talked with his hands.

"Okay, whenever I'm in class I don't like to debate or raise my hand to say an answer or even ask a question because I don't want to come off as a big show off.".

"But why, if I was smart I would show off all the time.". Sokka was once again nudged in the ribs to stop talking.

"Yeah but I don't want to do that. When I was in seventh grade I'll admit that I was a teacher's pet and a show off who just wanted to look better because I know something someone else doesn't, and it led to people only talking to me to copy an assignment or test. People never really wanted to talk to me just to talk, nope it was to get the answer to number 15 or whatever. So I people a chance to answer and yeah sure I help them out but I don't let them copy my papers.". Aang nodded with empathy. Azula just smirked at what was to her, just another weakness for good, she thought to herself.

_"It's amazing he's still alive. Why does he care so much about foolish courteousy and generosity? Those things I expect of him, but he has no concept of his potential if he only . He doesn't deserve to live, I probably would've killed him if I came across him and didn't know him.". _Azulajustlistened completely disagreeing with Jake on almost everything he was saying.

"Oh, well at least you care about how people feel.". Jake shrugged at Ty lee's comment as he took another drink.

"Yeah you will never advance your self if you be Mr. I-want-to-make-everyone-happy. You're simply weak, nothing more than someone I would gladly take advantage of you foolish trust in people.". Everyone looked at Azula not really surprised at her reaction. Everyone ignored her as they usually did when she came back from prison. Jake just looked at her and didn't say anything as he looked at the clock. Azula was ready to breathe fire, she hated it when people pretended that she didn't say anything her.

"Peasants.". She said under her breathe. Jake sighed and stood up once his mother came back.

"All right let's go.". The gaang stood up and moved in direction of the door avoiding all the crowds and chairs. this time Zuko had opened the door since he made it there first and a warm flush of air had washed over them as they walked outside. Azula looked over to see Jake running at her, apparently he had went back for something.

"What, you left your pride and had to get it back?". She knew it was a stab at him. He stopped when he eventually raised his hand and pushed it towards her slowly.

"You left this on the table.". She looked at his hand as he slowly revealed a small, gleaming, metal Fire Nation emblem/ hair piece she had gotten when she was a girl. She looked up at him and he just looked at her wondering what was taking her so long to grab it out of his hand. She felt a mix of mix of gratitude and anger at herself for almost letting one of the few things in her life that meant something to her get lost.

"Well what are you waiting for, take it.". He watched as reached out and took the hair piece out of his hand and wrapped it in her fingers tightly and stood there remembering all the things she has been through in her life all brought on by this childhood memory she held in her hands. Jake noticed that something about her was off and he didn't want to bother her, so he slowly walked away from her and towards the car following everyone . She observed the golden side of the hair piece and saw her reflection and she felt the urge to look away. She looked up at the dark sky and her eyes started to water at the pain of almost losing her childhood hair piece. She looked at Jake who was walking away with his hands in his pockets, she looked at him not in a new way, but in a different view of his personality and she couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

They stepped into the house which was pitch black and smelled of old trashcan. Jake flicked on a light as he walked into the kitchen,

"Well that was fun I guess.". Toph proclaimed as she immediately threw off her shoes and place her bare foot on the ground withmuch relief now that she could see. Mrs. Matthews yawned as she put her keys down on the table with a loud clatter.

"Alright I'm going to bed, you kids can stay up if you want.". Azula flicked Zuko's ear as she walked past him and walked in the kitchen and followed Jake. He walked in to get the trash, he noticed Azula followed him into the kitchen.

"Jake I just... look it was a good thing you did for me back at the restaurant. So I just wanted to say thank you, for not letting me kill you when we get here.". Jake smiled and took the trash out of the can and tied it closed.

"Look it was no problem, you should just be more careful with those things.". Azula wasn't mad at all, she actually couldn't get past his kindness she considered weakness back at the restaurant. Jake nodded and walked out of the kitchen and Azula followed him and non chalantly sat on the couch.

"What's on the tv?". Jake walked through them carrying a bag of garbage he was taking out to the trash can. Sokka grabbed the remote but remembered that he didn't know how to turn it on, just volume and changing the channels. They heard a door close and Jake walked out from the hallway and into the living room rubbing the sting of tiredness out of them. He sat down and Azula non chalantly did the same next to him.

"Could you turn on the tv because you didn't tell me how.". Jake leaned over Azula's lap and reached for the remote Sokka had handed to him. Azula leaned back to let him through, and Jake grabbed the remote and pointed at a button while looking at Sokka and pressed it and the screen came to life with a sudden burst of volume which Jake turned down and handed back to Sokka.

_"Hey neighbor, glad we could be together again...". _Jake smiled and looked down as he remembered watching Mister Rogers Neighborhood when he was five years old and all the lessons that even apply today he learned from him.

_"You see this that I brought with me?...". _Mr. Rogers was holding what looked like a Tonka construction truck like those you see kids playing with in the sand, using that long arm to lift and dump the sand somewhere else. Jake remembered bits of this episode because he saw it a long time ago but it's been at least seven years since he's watched the show. Katara watched curiously as this older man on the screen held what he called "a complicated toy". Sokka put the remote down at his side because he didn't feel like changing the show as Suki cuddled closer because she was becoming sleepy. Azula raised her eyebrow as he held up a box.

_"I'll just take it down on the floor. You play with your toys on the floor? Something in here too.". _He shook the box and it made the sounds of a million different things rumbling in the box. Everyone was sitting in dark silence with the only light coming from the tv. Aang noticed that there was something different about this man , because of the tone of his voice and the body language was of that of a good person. Azula watched Jakewho was transfixed on the man she thought was a creep, or whatever he was because to her something seemed wrong with him. Mr. Rogers had moved from his seat to the floor.

_"Ready to see in the box? _**(He opens the box to reveal a bunch of rocks)** _Pebbles, yep. Make this toy come over here,_ **(He uses the truck to lift a pile of rocks and move it)**_ lift it up and dump it. All kinds of things you can do with a toy like that but of course it takes a person to do it. Yeah, even to make this toy work, just like it takes a real person to make any machinery work and you can't make it work just by sitting and thinking about it. It's the same with anything that you do, you have to do it.". _Mr. Rogers went into an inspirational song to teach children that heir imagination isn't enough and they will have it do something to make it come true. Ty lee leaned forward with her chin on her palm smiling at the melody of the song. When it was over, Jake leaned backwards and stretched his arms.

"What was that?". Azulaasked with a hand pointed towards the tv and her facial expression said she didn't exactly share the same feelings as everyone else.

"That was a tv show called Mister Rogers Neighborhood. It's an educational public program for children to learn about their world and teach them things from learning about the animals to teaching them about how it's okay to have certain feelings, and I believe his best message is that you should be okay as you are and we should accept the differences in people.".

"Well that sounds wonderful, what a loving message.". Jake smiled at Ty lee as Azula didn't have a reaction at all she just kept to herself because she decided to cut Jake a little slack. Zukoand Mai looked at each other with a small smile as they were reminded that one day they would hopefully have a child of their own, Mai just hugged Zuko as they sat on the couch.

"Yes he seems like someone who actually cares about the good in people.". Aang said with his hand in the air. Katara nodded.

"I agree on that, was a wonderful man.". Jake got up and walked into his mother's room and came back with comforters and pillows. He yawned before he could speak.

"Oh- okay look there are three bed upstairs including mine so you guys can have it if you want them." Aang nodded as he stood up with the healer.

"Um, okay then. Good night everybody.". Sokka and Suki did the same followed by Zuko and Mai who thanked Jake for dinner even though he didn't do anything. Everyone say goodnight and walked up the stairs left alone with Ty lee and Azula. Jake turned and yawned again.

"You guys can have the couch, I'll get the spare mattress and sleep on the floor.". Azula nodded as she removed her hood.

"I need to change into my robe." Jake looked at Azula and pointed at the bathroom.

"You can change in there.". Azula stood up and walked into the bathroom. Jake walked into the coat closet they never used, and grabbed the twin sized mattress that was horizontal and dragged it into the living between the two couches and threw the covers on it and sat down on it. He noticed a silence as he and Ty lee pretty much just stared at each other.

"So I don't know if I already asked this or not, but is it true that you can see people's aura?". She smiled and lay down on her back upside down looking him in the eyes.

"Yes I totally can. It's a way of reading people's emotions and I can tell what mood they're in.". Jake laughed.

"Sounds awesome, I wish I knew that much about people before I met them.". She patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you put people in a good mood either way.". Jake looked down out of modesty and looked up at her.

"Thank you.". Azula walked in and saw Ty lee's hand on his face.

"Isn't this cute, just like nature, predator and prey, it will end just the same. Now if you don't mind I want to go to sleep.". Ty lee looked at her sharply and turned back on the couch and Jake handed her some of the covers he walked out with and did the same with Azula. She walked around the mattress and onto the couch and covered herself in the white, soft comforter over herself. Ty lee followed soon after and Jake got up and turned off the light and navigated his way back to bed. Once he found his pillow he got underneath the covers and looked up at the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head. Azula turned around to get comfortable and she looked at Jake on the floor, or at least what she could see was Jake. She was thankful that he brought to her the Fire Nation emblem hair piece, but she was really more happy to know that he knew she was thankful.

* * *

**HOw awesome right? By the way, the episode of Mister rogers they were watching you could watch on . Just type in "Mr rogers superheros" and click on the first one. REVIEW!!**


	10. A mix of the two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any place or product that even sounds real and/or really does exist.**

**Chapter 10: A mix of the two**

"Wake up, come on now. Wake up mister sleepy head."

"Wha?" He woke up and felt a hand on the side of his face and he grabbed the hand and traced the arm which led behind him. He turned around to see Ty lee lying down beside him about 2 feet away. Jake slowly awoke out of his drowsiness and sat up. He noticed the sun gushed through the huge window at the front of the house and onto his spot. He rubbed his eyes and removed the sting of the violent rays of the sun. He sat there looking at the chair in front of him and saw the TV sitting on the stand. He smelled the air which reeked of dust and old furniture. He turned and looked at the girl who was lying down on his bed looking at him with a smile. He just simply stared back before he spoke.

"So… what are you doing?" She stretched,

"Oh, nothing just waiting for you to get up." She played it off as nothing was completely creepy of the words that just came out of her mouth. Jake made a sarcastic nod.

"Hmm, well that sounds like fun." He sniffled and looked at the couch and noticed that Azula wasn't on the couch and the covers were strewn. It was at that moment that Jake realized that the house has been unusually quiet. He stood up and looked around and tried to find something that sounded like a human person.

"What's wrong?" Ty lee asked as if she didn't know. Jake looked at her and gestured that the whole house was empty.

"Where is everyone? They're not here, and you would know." Ty lee sighed and looked back up at him smiling.

"Oh they're out back, I'll go with you." She stood up and walked with as he went to the window to see if her allegation was true. He let out a big sigh of relief when he found out Ty lee was telling the truth. There they were, Aang and Katara were in the pool water bending, probably for training or something while Zuko and Mai sat next to each other underneath the patio next to each other, Mai appeared to be examining her knives and weapons that must have came with her. Sokka was kneeling in his lawn observing the blades of grass and took out his Southern Water Tribe weapon and cut the blades in half. Toph was stretching in the cool morning air and made an immediate jerk with her foot coordinated with her arms and immediately square section of his lawn was somehow broke out of the ground. Jake ran his hand down his face as a section of the house shook due to the earth literally being ripped out.

"Oh shit don't do that God damn it Toph!" He ran with his hands on his head through the back door. Zuko, Mai and Azula watched as Jake ran past them and up to Toph who had two huge piles of earth floating in midair.

"Um t-t-t-t-Toph c-c-co-could you pu-put those down please?" The blind bandit looked in his direction and spoke with a frustrated tone, the kind someone being disturbed would have.

"Look sissy boy I have everything under control so don't get your underwear in a knot! Look the grass at the tops of the earth is intact and I'll put them back right where they were okay?" Jake stared at the mounds of dirt and looked at her green, white shaded eyes and he shrugged because he decided to trust her, what other choice did he have anyway?

"Alright, fine just please be careful, my parents will kill me if anything happens to this lawn." Toph laughed and nodded and continued to do more earth bending exercises and ripped more clods of dirt out of the ground. Jake walked looking over his shoulder, and noticed Katara and Aang taking turns balancing a bulge of water in mid wave and were trying to keep it still between them. He suddenly saw Azula sitting right next to the fire lord; she must have been sitting in a blind spot from the window he was looking from. He stood there and waved with a friendly influence.

"Oh hey Azula." He looked next to her to see Suki.

"Suki." Azula only acknowledge that he even said something to her, while Suki smiled and nodded a nice hello. Jake dragged a chair between Azula and Mai and sat down and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He stared at Katara and Aang as they pushed the 6 ft. bulge of water back and forth between each other while Jake sat silently remembering that his mom had left for work at 5'o clock in the morning. Azula shifted her eyes on Jake as she watched Jake stare off into space. She looked from her left to her right out of boredom from just sitting there watching those peasants disgusting form of martial arts they call water bending. Azula snapped her fingers a start and blaze on and off as she did it only to watch what she could still do. She stopped snapping her fingers and was distracted by a sudden streak of light that was only a reflection from Mai's knife and she turned around to see Jake stand up and talk while walking backwards.

"Hey I have an idea, how about we all go to Best Buy?" Azula sighed in relief now that she wouldn't have to be bored sitting in that house. Aang had let go of the wave and Katara turned her head to see what Jake was talking about, the bulge dissipated back the into nothingness.

"Where… Best Buy?" Jake turned around to talk to everyone.

"Yeah, because when I think the pinnacle of technology I think Best Buy, it's the best place to buy electronic products and such, and a great place to view the technology of this world. Okay look I'm bored alright and I don't want to stay here." Azula nodded in her seat and spoke up.

"The weakling's right, I don't want to stay here any longer, we should probably go somewhere." Jake gestured at her; Zuko's eyes went from Jake to Azula and back to Jake. He stood up,

"Uh okay fine. Are we leaving now?" Jake scratched his head and looked around,

"Um yeah sure that sounds fine, right now then." Zuko walked by him and walked inside. Aang and Katara walked up the steps and dripped water everywhere until Katara water bended the water out of her clothes and into the pool. She walked up to Jake.

"Thank you for letting us use your… pool for training." Jake smiled.

"No problem, I was asleep anyway so it doesn't matter." She put her hand on his shoulder and walked past him inside to change clothes. Jake walked up to the spot Toph earth bended and felt the ground to find that it looked exactly the same and was level and normal. He stood up and grinned and stuck his hand out but pulled it in immediately once he remembered that she was blind.

"Well Toph I stand corrected, you did a good job. Sorry if I doubted your ability to be orderly." She punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot; I told you I could handle it. But your apology is totally unnecessary, that's just a loser's way of avoiding a humiliation." She walked past Jake and past Azula and into the house. Jake stood with his arms crossed and smiled for two seconds at Azula and started to walk towards the door. He stopped once he was within three feet of her.

"Suggesting a place to go was a good idea. I was getting really tired of sitting around here and doing nothing, so thanks." Jake nodded and patted her shoulder.

"No problem I was getting bored too, I stay here way too long and I just want to leave sometimes you know?" She looked down at his pant leg with a smirk and slowly went to his shirt and back to his brown eyes. She couldn't help but tell that his eyes gave off this vibe of optimism that just forces you out of your funk.

"Yes, I do. Explain to me… how do you do it Jake?" He looked around his shoulder and back at her shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" She gestured at his body to show her confusion.

"How do you remain unphased all the time? Everyone has to act a negative in one way or another, but you always somehow just don't get dragged down." Jake just looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know, I've been mostly that way but not always. I don't know I guess I'm just lucky to be that way." Azula smirked at his oblivion to his own emotions, but she assumed he was lucky.

"Well you're going to have to get that smile off your face, before I pull it off." Jake just looked at her smile, unsure about what she just said. She stopped smiling once she saw her attempt at humor wasn't recognized.

"It was a joke; I would never touch you… in an unwanted fashion anyway." Jake just laughed, as she kept her smirk. He walked up to her and hugged her. She went stiff and had her hands open and in the air and just stood there unsure if she should return the embrace with her touch, she wasn't use to this particular kind of affection… ever really. She felt his heartbeat as he held her to him and she relaxed and leaned his head against his body and reluctantly wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in closer and he found the feel of her hugging him back felt better than anything at that moment. The side of her cheek was on his chest as she looked at his shoulder and closed her eyes and let him do most of the hug. He pulled back and she opened her eyes as she watched him as he smiled and opened the door for her to go first. She walked in side and took a seat next to the kitchen table. Jake walked over to his bed on the floor and stuck his foot in the opening of his shoe and shoved it in until the flap lay flat against his ankle. He patted his pockets and walked over to the table to fetch his keys, petting Midnight on the way. Jake retrieved his keys and walked over his floor mattress and looked at the empty couches and continued on. He pulled the chair backwards making a loud screeching noise as the legs of the ancient wooden P.O.S. Azula felt the light tingles of fur brushing across her hand. She knew it was the dog so when she saw him put his paw on her leg she leaned down to pet him. She rubbed her palm on his snout on the lip, feeling the vicious, sharp tools underneath hisancestors must have used to survive god knows what. She leaned back in her chair and Jake tapped on the table waiting for the others.

"Hey Jake, I'm ready!" Ty lee sat down at the table next to Jake and he grinned a bit to show that he was content with her sitting next to him. Ty lee sat with both arms at her side.

"So when are we leaving, because I love all the stored you guys have, all the ones I've seen while on the road in your car. Jake looked over to her and stretched to get rid of the sleepiness that was still lingering in his arms and legs. Azula shifted her eyes between the two to see and find out where this was going.

"We leave when everyone is ready, no rush. Just waiting for them to get dressed, then we can leave." Ty lee agreed and looked out the kitchen windows and petted Midnight was he came to her. She loved him; she rubbed his head with intensity and care and cupped his furry face in her hands.

"Oh he is just too much! Where did you find this adorable creature?" Jake smiled as she petted Midnight some more and looked up at him.

"We found him as a puppy on the side of the road about a year ago, we were walking back from the grocery store and saw him wandering around so we took him in and the rest is history." Ty lee frowned at the thought of someone leaving this animal to die on the side of the road but smiled when Jake told her that he picked him up off the street. She finally let go of the animal and tried to get here to pet him some more, so she kept a hand on the top of his head as she sat on the table. Azula was slightly happy for the animal but to her it remained just that, an animal and not a person, she felt that animals aren't people and don't need to be treated like humans. The three sat in their seatsand waited.

* * *

"Alright come on let's go Suki." Suki was trying to put the shirt back on with an impatient Sokka sitting on the bed. She pulled the shirt over her head and gave a sharp look at him.

"Oh stop being a baby; I remember you weren't complaining when you had a chance to go to that Wal-Mart place, plus Jake is taking us so we could have a little fun so just spare me the baby stuff." Sokka smiled as she walked past him to put away her green garments.

"I like it when you're aggressive." She looked at him and sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"You are unbelievable sometimes I swear all you think about are bad things." He smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Well I'm ready when you are." Sokka fell back on the bed and Suki followed his lead and they just sat there and stared at the ceiling and there they sat together just a bored couple but together they stood back up and Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki's waist and them into the kitchen.

* * *

Mai fiddled around with Zuko's shirt as she threw it at him. He caught it and slipped it on over his head and smiled back at her. She only returned with a slight grin and waited for him to finish getting dressed as she was already dressed. Zuko straightened out his pants and pulled his shirt down.

"Remember a long time ago when you told me, I would some day know what it's like to hold a child?" Zuko slowly stopped pulling on his sleeves and leveled his eyes with hers. He stood there silently knowing where she was getting at. He looked at the wall to his right out of nervousness.

"Yes I do, why?" She looked down at his shoes and stood facing him face to face.

"Well, we always see the signs and watch people move on with their lives an-… and I just want that. I see a bunch of little kids around and it makes me wonder if that's what we're going to be like that someday, happy and stuff and someday live a happy life you know?" Zuko sighed and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders while keeping his eyes on hers, he had heard this non-stop over the last year and told her the truth.

"Mai you don't have to worry, I'll always be there for you no matter what. As for the question of whether we have a child, don't worry, it will happen I promise you okay?" He stared into her dark eyes and pulled her close and she laid one arm on mid section of his spine. The two pulled away and Zuko motioned towards the door. Mai smiled and followed his lead and went on knowing that hopefully she will be able to cradle a baby in her long, slender arms.

* * *

"Alright kitchens this way Katara." Aang waved his hand behind him as she trudged along slowly, tired from the training and the time of day.

"Yeah I'm coming just let me…yawns wake up for a second, I'm already dressed and ready to go, I just wished he gave us a little time for a nap that's all." She walked up to Aang and kissed him and hugged him once she got to him, she leaned on him to get some sort of rest. He lifted her off of him and they walked through the double doors together and saw Jake with his head leaning on his arm and Ty lee speaking.

"Wait, so then how does the water vapor go back into the sky?" Jake groaned as Azula covered her smile with her small, white hand as she observed the two interact together.

"I already explained that twice Ty lee, The ocean gets hot enough where the water boils up to the sky and cools forming clouds, then they drop get heavy enough to where it falls causing rain and snow and stuff. Then it somehow manages to find a way back to the ocean and it starts all over again… get it yet?" The pink acrobat wondered curiously about the world of science Jake had attempted to teach her. Azula dusted off some lint that appeared on her red hood and continued to listen to the fun conversation they were having.

"Oh okay, I understand now!" She looked at Azula as Jake expected a question to escape that mouth of hers… he was not disappointed.

"Okay, then how does the world get so hot in the first place!?" Azula leaned her head back in laughter.

"Give it up Jake, she is unable to grasp any concepts beyond stretching and attracting unwitting boys." Jake put his head back on his arm and gave up trying to explain, while Ty lee gave Azula a dirty look which Azula returned with a serial killer's smirk. Jake stopped grinning and stood up once he realized Aang was standing there.

"Oh hey, take a seat please, hey Katara.". She waved at him looking like a doped up junkie who just tossed the syringe in the trashcan. Jake got up and moved over to the seat next to Azula so Katara didn't have to maneuver around Azula's chair and she could just sit down. Aang insisted on standing and Jake swiped away all the crumbs off the seat of the chair quickly sat down. He looked up at the Avatar who leaned on the counter with his arms crossed looking down on the floor , he turned to see Katara sitting up in her chair with her eyes closed trying to rest her eyes.

"Tired huh?" She faintly smiled and nodded with her eyes still closed. Jake looked at Azula,

"Yeah I'm like that everyday I have to get up for freaking school." Aang stopped leaning on the table once he watched Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai walked by the table. Jake scooted out of his chair making Katara open her eyes. He stood there with the others who were ready to leave. Jake weighted his keys in his hand and looked at Azula with a positive expression . Azula was just having fun watching the humorous questionnaire between Jake and Ty lee being the clueless teen she was and Jake being unable to accept the fact that she has the intelligence of an infant. As she walked ahead of him, she remembered that she loved his futile persistence and the constant trivial pursuits she always found him following, it made him seem like he was at least looking for a purpose in life and not as weak as she first suggested he was. She turned her shoulder allowing Jake to walk past her and towards the door.

"Alright… let's go then." Everyone walked behind him as he flicked the switches left on, and switched them off. Azula observed Jake's walk as she noticed that he was dragging his feet which was a sign of exhaustion. He dug his key into the door and flipped it with an audible click. Jake turned the knob and pulled it open to the bright light and cool air. Azula walked past him towards the car, and Jake stood on the concrete path that lead to the driveway as he stood there and heard the nothingness of the sunny morning and felt a slight breeze against the back of his neck. Azula noticed Jake wasn't following them, and stopped to turn around and see Jake looking up towards the sky just seeming to stare off into space. She walked next to him and attempted to trace her eyes to see what he was looking at, once she couldn't see it she hit him on his shoulder. He dazedly turned his head at Azula and pressed his fingers on his eyes to soothe the pain of the headache.

"What is wrong with you, are we leaving or what?" Azula stared at Jake as he shook his head and began to walk towards the car again.

"Sorry, it's a nice day outside that's all.". He threw his keys in the air and caught it mid fall in his fist. The Fire Nation Princess smirked with amusement, finding his appreciation for nature being able to physically stop him in a dazed state an astonishment and something she never really had. She was hard and raised that way, she didn't care for the little pleasures in life other than world domination and abusing powers for personal gain. Anything other than that was wasted effort and a pointless goal with nothing to win or gain from. She Climbed in the middle seat next to Jake in the front as Ty lee was talking to Mai about her time with the Kyoshi warriors. Ty lee looked over as Azula climbed in.

"…and yeah I'll tell you later." Mai nodded and deeply sighed once Ty lee left because Agni knows she knew Ty lee couldn't tell a story that had an ounce of importance, and that she divided the story into fifty different stories that each stretched into dictionaries about other stories to where anyone listening would die a natural death. Toph pulled her fingers out of her ears and sat up in her seat.

"Is Ms. prissy done yet because it's my 80th birthday already!" She sat up with her arms at her side as she felt the vibrations of the car churning to a start. Jake held the key in place as he waited for the car to start. Once the car got to a start, He backed the suburban out of the driveway and shifted gears in the car and strides forward on the black, sun burned road. Azula looked at the same park they passed when they went Wal-Mart. She looked at Ty lee who was doing the same, staring out the window being an alien observer of an unknown world so to speak. Azula looked over at Jake who was relaxed in his seat tapping on the steering wheel because they were at a red light. She noticed all the blinking dots and symbols on the dash board and readouts behind the steering wheel, she pointed to the lights.

"Okay enlighten us Jake, what do these mean and how exactly do you operate this vehicle." Jake yawned and pointed to the blinking arrow making a clicking noise.

"Okay this arrow means I'm about to turn right and I turned it on so that the people behind can know where I'm turning. This right here… tells me how fast I'm going, and let's see you already know about the radio, and this bar here tells me how much gas I have to pump gas in the tank again. Let's see what's on." Jake looked at the car behind him as Azula grabbed the turning knob between her thumb and forefinger and slightly twisted the knob loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…as it progresses in a downward spiral. The Senate and The House of Representatives. are cooperating to find solutions for the crisis as the American economy continues through the economic recession.." Jake grabbed the turner and immediately switched it off. He really didn't like to hear about problems from the news because it was always covers some sort of horrifying event including deaths. The car fell silent as Zuko raised his eyebrow, he just had to ask.

"Economic recession? Does this mean your country is dwindling?" Jake snickered as he could see Best Buy from where he was.

"Nah, I think this is all because of us being in debt by a lot of money, and continuing to lose money." Azula barely turned her head in his direction as she listened to him,

"Everyone is having to spend more money than they had to and as things become more expensive to buy adding to the cost and everyone suffers, well at least that's my guess." Ty lee looked at him as he turned left and strayed on the road. Jake turned in the parking lot that seemed to have only twenty five cars. Katara looked out the window to see the huge yellow ticket symbol that had what looked like strange symbols to her (because remember they can't read English) that was supposed to be the letters to spell Best Buy. Jake pulled up and parked in the space that was open. Everyone relaxed as he pulled in and came to a stop. The engine whirled down to a halt and the car shook with a dying rumble. Jake sighed as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and pressed the button that created a symphony of car doors unlocking themselves. Jake opened his door and let Azula jump out and walk ahead of him as he closed his door to see Zuko holding Mai's hand letting her down from the vehicle step and closing the door behind her. Azula got out and Jake closed the door behind and waited on the other side as Toph, Sokka and Suki slid they way out. Jake locked all the car doors and proceeded with Ty lee at his side, towards the doors.

Azula noted the new smell of gasoline from the gas station fifty yards away. She turned her head to see Jake walking with his hands in his pockets with anticipation and excitement. Sokka turned his head around in Jake's general direction and pointed at Best Buy.

"So this place must have a lot of the ele-ctro-nic stuff right? The so called, pinnacle of your world's technology." Jake smiled and noted Sokka's sarcasm. Suki looked back at Jake with a gesture telling Jake to disregard Sokka's sarcastic remark. Katara looked up at the sun and felt a single sweat bead run down the length of her neck. It was a cool morning, but the afternoon was heating up quickly.

"Yep, I used to go here all the time with all the cool things and gadgets that were in there." Aang reached his arms behind his back awkwardly to scratch an itch as Katara rubbed his back. They all stepped in at the same exact time and stopped there on the sales floor. Listening to the buzz of music and televisions on, and hearing unintelligible chatter among the ridiculously small crowd at Best Buy. Sokka instinctively broke off as he got lost In the sounds of TV's as he headed to them.

"Alright guys just find me if you want to leave alright? Okay then I'll see you guys later." Jake stared at them as he walked backwards expecting some type of question or response. He slowly turned and disappeared behind a tall rack. Katara grabbed Aang's hand.

"Hey I hear music over there! Ty lee you should come with us."

"I'm with you! Come on Toph it'll be fun." Toph just signed knowing she was going, whether she had a choice or not so she just accepted her fate and stuck her arm in front of her. Ty lee took her gesture as confirmation and grabbed her arm and dragged her along too. Katara came up to Zuko,

"Are you coming?" Zuko shook his head,

"No Mai and I already had something in mind…" He eyed the shelf with cameras past her ear.

"… So we'll get to that then get to you." Katara nodded and waved goodbye to the couple and walked off with Aang, Ty lee and Toph. Mai brought Zuko closer as they began towards the camera department only to be stopped once Zuko remembered he was leaving Azula alone. Both Mai and Zuko turned around to face their long ago enemy, Mai gestured towards their destination.

"Azula, would you like to come with us over there?". Azula stood quietly and responded by turning her shoulder coldly, walking away.

"No, I'll just look on my own." Mai nodded and Took Zuko's arm as Zuko shook his head in disapproval, his eagerness got the better of him and he shook it off and began to walk.

* * *

She walked amongst the faint sounds of chattering shopping bags and the familiar sound of non-important conversations. Azula walked down a tall, drawn out shelf hallway that displayed these small, thin boxes. Azula looked at the covers looking for something that at least caught her attention. She decided to stop and reach for one of the rectangular shaped boxes. She finally picked one out and eyed the front. In the picture were six people all sitting on a couch with only their back exposed and the scene appeared to be outside in front of a huge fountain. Azula studied the back and sighed out of annoyance for not being able to read the language that was the same as hers only it was written in "English". She put the box back on in the pace she picked it up and continued on her own tour of the store. She walked of the aisle and turned around in the direction when she heard a loud applause coming from the other side of the store. She rolled it off as nothing and turned back around to be met with an older man in a blue shirt who walked up to her.

"Can I help you? Azula eyed the man who waited for a response. She relaxed and thought of a question.

"Yes, where am I?" The man nodded as he began to point to places in the store.

"Right now, you walked out of the TV series section and over there is the TV appliance department, and there is the Music department and if you want…" Azula squinted her eyes as she noticed a boy with his back turned to her looking at an album. Azula noticed that it was Jake, she stopped the man in mid-sentence.

"Okay, I know where I want to go thank you." The man seemed surprised to stopped abruptly, but he simply nodded and walked down the white path towards the booth between the automatic doors. Azula walked off the white tile and on the dark carpet as she walked around the waist high shelves filled with CD's. She came upon Jake's position behind him and to his left and put her hand on his shoulder as she walked up to his side and looked at what he was holding in his hand. He jerked up and away from her as he got a good look of her face.

"What the Heck!?" He laughed and she smirked at his surprise. He walked up to her as he felt stupid for thinking it was somebody trying to grab him.

"Whoa, sorry Azula, Jeez heh you scared me." She poked him in the arm playfully as she went to his side again.

"Agni knows that's hard to do. So… what are you looking at?" Jake shrugged and took a deep breath as he held up the CD in his hand he handed it to her, she took it from him and held it with both hands as she looked at the album's art on the cover.

"It's a CD you put in a stereo or car and listen to. That one is The Beastie Boys." She focused on Jake as she held the CD.

"And what… are these people good or something." Jake made a weird face at her question.

"Are you kidding, the holy trinity! Mike D, MCA, and Ad-Rock? Easily one of the best fu- freaking things I ever discovered." She smirked at his assertion and handed it back to him, he took it from her hand and put it at his side.

"I don't have this one of their's so I'm… going to buy it." He gave her an honest smile and when she saw his smile, she felt a mix of literally lighting him on fire, or giving him or hugging him so tight that he would die, just for being so adorable to her. She just stood in her place and gave him a smile a girl would give to her crush Jake has seen at his high school.

"Hey do you want to walk with me?" She looked at him with a smile, not a smirk and nodded yes. He walked past her and held out his hand.

"Then lets go." She grabbed his hand as he pulled her to him. Azula kissed Jake on the side of his cheek, he felt his face get hot and he rubbed it in a futile attempt to hid his blush. She snickered at his bashfulness, she turned his head to face her. She observed his red struck face and he turned away. She put her hand on his face and non-forcefully made him face her again.

"You're blushing a lot, you must really like me then? It feels awkward when I touch you like this doesn't it, yes it does right?" She stroked his face as they walked down the pathway. Jake smiled a little as he pulled away.

"Alright Azula fine, yes I do. Can we just walk please?" She smirked and removed her hand and put it by her side, she stood close to him as they toured the store.

* * *

Sokka shook his head in shear amazement.

"Jeez Suki, look at the size of this thing!" Suki had seen it before they even walked in the Magnolia home theater section with the extremely large screen that was almost as big as the sofa they provided for you to sit in. She was seated with her arms crosses, clearly annoyed with Sokka ignorance of her throughout the tour.

"Yeah sounds… great, no really it does VERY interesting." Her sarcasm could be seen from space.

"Look Sokka, there is more of this place. Why don't we…" She stopped once she saw he wasn't listening, he had his arms spread straight out comparing the length of the screen to his arm span. She became infuriated, stood up abruptly ran to him and let off in his ear.

"Hey this was supposed to be about fun!" Sokka turned his head to face her and put his arms down and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? We are having fun."

"No, you are! You just look at the those… things and you completely ignore me!" Sokka put his arms up.

"Suki just calm down."

"You calm down! Why do you always try to spin it around and…" Sokka pulled her to him.

"Hey alright I'm sorry, you're right and I was wrong to ignore you." She wrestled him a little, but it worked and her temper subsided she stopped and Sokka looked around to see if anyone was staring much to his satisfaction, there was no one. She backed away and hit him lightly on the shoulder as she stepped closer to him again.

"Okay fine now that, that is done with. What do you want to do Suki?" She lightly smiled and looked at the huge store. She looked back at him

"How about we go over there and look at what those tiny boxes are?" Sokka looked over to where she pointed and brought his eyes back to hers.

"Okay that sounds fine." Suki smiled as they started walking. Suki stopped so that these people could cross first and they started walking for a couple more seconds before they got to the first shelf. Suki looked down and saw the hundreds of boxes all lined up for her to sort and look through. She didn't waste any time and began picking them up and looking at them for a second, and put it back down. Sokka followed her staring back at home theater system place and looked back at Suki frustrated with his sudden boredom.

"What are you looking for anyway"

"I don't know but I see a lot of people buying these from where we were so I just wanted to know what these are I guess." Sokka sighed as he looked up, he decided he was going to look as well. So he went 5feet in front of Suki and started picking up the boxes and observed the pictures and attempted to guess what is was about. It was this moment he noticed that he must have been in the cartoon section or something because he was holding up animation films. Without looking he picked one off the top shelf and continued to look at the side of the box. He put the box he just picked up in the back of the stack in his hand but he noticed something odd about the cover in a flash. He slowly took it and placed it on the front. His eyes widened when he noticed a picture of him and Suki on the middle-left of the page holding each other.

"no way…" Suki looked behind her shoulder.

"Suki, Suki!" She darted towards Sokka.

"What, what is it!?" He held up the box in front of her and pointed to where to where they were.

"Look that's us right here! This is about our adventures or something I know it" Suki smiled out of shock and slowly took it in her hands. She looked at Sokka once she saw herself in her traditional Kyoshi warrior make up.

"Well what do you know? That's us, neat we have to show the others this."

"Of course why would we keep this to ourselves!? Let's go." Suki walked with an excited pep in her step and looked furiously around for them as Sokka jumped up and down trying to look over the shelves for them, until they finally spotted Aang's beanie.

"There they are, let's go I can't wait to see what they'll say." Suki and Sokka took a deep breath together before strolling along the path to their friends.

* * *

"That's the handy cam digital camera." Zuko noticed a crease in the side of the grey hand-held machine and he stuck his finger the slot and pryed it open to revealed the screen with a HUD of buttons. The screen came alive as he pushed it open all the way, the man that was helping them was by his side making sure that they were assisted. Mai smiled as Zuko conversed with the employee.

"So this also records…"

"…Films, yes it also records films and this button here takes pictures as well." Zuko nodded and weighted it in his hand. Sturdy, but light. Zuko closed the side and looked at the worker.

"Alright thanks for your help." The man nodded and walked over to the counter he came from. Zuko looked one last time and put it down.

"So you think we should be getting to look around some more?" Zuko looked over and nodded with a smile.

"Sure, what about over there?" Zuko pointed over to the appliance area, mostly because, with the exception of the fridges, they were big, bulky machines of which he has no idea how they function, or their purpose. Mai looked over to where he was pointing and looked back at him with a plain face.

"Sure why not?" Zuko wrapped his arm around her small waist and they started past the island rack and walked up to a large, cube shaped machine. Zuko rubbed his hand over the top of it and rubbed the other side of it as well. He looked back at Mai.

"What do you think this is?" She observed the machine and simply shrugged which annoyed Zuko.

"I don't know… how would I possibly know?" She tapped the shoulder of a random woman walking behind her frantically.

"Excuse me maim? What is this… square box for?" The woman was breathing heavily and stopped to take a breather. She looked at the machine Mai mentioned and looked at her funny.

"That's a dyer." She said with an attitude that displayed her impatience with ignorance. Mai nor Zuko knew what a dyer was except that they drew the obvious conclusion that it dries. The woman spoke to Mai.

"Have wither of you seen my daughter? She's six years old, this tall, with brown hair and her name is Mary." Zuko walked up to the woman and stood next to his queen.

"No we haven't seen your daughter, but if we find her, we'll tell you or find you.

"Thank you, sorry to bother you." The woman waved goodbye and turned around the corner in a continued search for her daughter. The two looked at each other made a weird face and shrugged. Zuko turned around and found the latch door on the front of it and the door revealed and empty space on the inside. Zuko looked at Mai with a smile of discovery. He stuck his head in and looked inside. These two looked strangely at this kid sticking his head into a washing appliance on display. Mai noticed them as they put their hands up to their mouths and talked amongst themselves in laughter. Mai rolled her eyes and shrugged them off.

"Hacks." Although she did find it to be sort of funny with Zuko's butt sticking out straight in the air, he looked absolutely ridiculous. Mai snickered a little but stifled it once Zuko popped his head out of the entrance, and looked at Mai with a mischievous smile.

"Something funny? You find humor in this?" He was just kidding with her, she went along with it.

"Yes I do actually, I find this to be very humorous indeed." She stood there as Zuko approached her.

"Oh really? I'm funny to you?" She smiled as he stopped right in front of her, she leaned in and kissed him, nothing too big (they were in public after all). She backed away and something caught Mai's eye, she looked to her right and saw Katara standing with everyone with only Jake and Azula missing.

"Let's get with our friends again." Zuko turned his head to see most of The Gaang standing in front of a large screen TV and it did look like they were having fun. Zuko agreed and took Mai in his arm again and walked with her to their position.

* * *

"Come on Katara, you got to hit the same color exactly when it passes over that line!" Katara turned with a dirty look clearly frustrated of being hazed into this and now being battered for her lack of talent. She held the guitar controller the way a normal person would after many failed attempts to get it right. A red dot rolled over the line, she pressed it way too late and it screeched. She somehow managed to hit a couple of red and green notes, but overall it sounded like total and utter crap. Ty lee held the box Suki had handed to her.

"So then how did you make it on the box? Ha, that's the huge drill we used to try to breach the wall of Ba Sing Se. And there's Aang in the avatar state, and Toph there you are, and Katara with Zuko on the left. Wow I guess we weren't exactly important." Suki snickered.

"What are you talking about I'm on the front." She said for fun, she and Ty lee laughed together as Toph walked up to them,

"What I can't see it, where am I? Just describe it to me."

"Okay." Ty lee held the box in front of her and looked at Toph's picture on the cover.

"You are in an earth bending fighting stance I think. You are dressed in you normal clothes you wore in our world and let's see. Oh! You can see that tint in your eyes." Toph looked at her using her body language to shower Ty lee in negative emotion. Of course Ty lee's shield was impenetrable.

"That's the blindness in my eyes you dumb-dumb!". Katara handed the guitar to Sokka who decided to give it a go. Toph just listened to the music that came from the TV as he selected a new song.

"Whew! How can anyone do that? Pressing all those buttons shakes head I just can't do it." Zuko watched Sokka attempt to do the impossible.

" Man I haven't done anything this hard since… I can't even think right now because I'm trying freaking do this angrily hits the guitar… come on red and blue!" He screwed the song up and had to start over. Zuko snickered as he angrily flipped the switch trying to figure out how to start it over. Mai walked over to the girls, and Aang. Mai stood behind Katara, but stepped aside when she saw this tiny head that came up to her knees tried to push her aside. Aang tried to cheer up Katara,

"Katara, you actually did pretty well for your first time I believe." Katara kissed Aang on the side of his cheek at his attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks Aang but I know I did horrible trust me, I knew." Aang shrugged and Katara laughed with Suki and Ty lee. Katara stopped when she felt something hug her leg.

"Ka-Katara!" Suki noticed this little girl hanging on to the water bender's leg. Toph tilted her head as she heard and fuzzily felt this tiny girl and wondered what a little girl could possibly want them and know her name for that matter. Katara suddenly brightened when she recognized this little girl. She kneeled down and hugged the little girl.

"Mary, what are you doing here alone?" The girl was too happy to see Katara to answer her question.

"I know you, I know you." was all the girl would say. Mai walked up to Katara.

"You know this girl?" Aang answered for her.

"Yeah, we ran into her back at the Wal-Mart, her mother always said she runs off." Zuko got a look of the child and raised his eyebrow. Katara was trying to get an answer out of the girl.

"Mary can you tell me where your parents are?" The girl seemed like she was going to say something, until she looked past Katara's head. She smiled and laughed as she ran around Katara and ran to Jake and he picked her up.

"Mary how are you doing!?" the girl laughed and Jake smiled as he looked at the everyone and pointed at Mary.

"It appears you met little Mary Fischer here." Katara stood up with a questioning smile.

"You know Mary?" Jake laughed and looked at the tiny girl's face.

"Are you kidding I babysat her for almost the entire summer, and probably the only kid her age who likes Avatar as much as I do, after I showed it to her."

"Awww! This is just too sweet, Jake is friends with a child." Azula rolled her eyes as she stood next to him holding Mary. A woman walked up to Jake.

"Oh thank god! Jake you're the best."

"Hello Mrs. Fischer you left little Mary here." He laughed as he was going to hand her to her mother. She put her hands up and pointed to her cart on the far side of the aisle.

"Could you watch her while I pay please? I have a lot of early Christmas present to buy early for the church, I just need you to watch her for a second." Jake held Mary closer and nodded.

"Okay we'll be right here then." Mrs. Fischer thanked him and grabbed her cart as she went to the front. The little one smiled as she recognized the scar on one of their faces smiled.

"Zuuuko." Jake laughed as Zuko lightly smiled and tilted his head at the young girl. Jake pointed to Mai who stood in front of him.

"Who is this, remember Zuko's girl friend?" The girl made a face seriously pondering who she was until she finally got it. Azula watched how great Jake was with kids she didn't want to be left out.

"Ma-ma Mayyy." Mai smiled as she guessed her name right.

"You remember Toph right?" He put her down and she walked up to the blind bandit who didn't look at her but felt the girl hug both of her legs, Toph stiffened with the sudden affection and awkwardly looked around as she patted the top of Mary's head.

"Yeah, nice… okay yes we all love each other." The girl let go of Toph once she watched Ty lee kneel down. Mary walked over to Ty lee, who opened her arms and gave a hug to the little girl.

"She's so cute Jake, she knows all of us?" Ty lee looked up at Jake who moved his head side to side trying to find the words to express what he was trying to say. Sokka put down the controller as he noticed Ty lee hugging this young girl.

"Well she knows all your names, but she can only pronounce about four of them like Katara, Aang, Mai, and Zuko's names. Other than that, she says weird attempts of your names. She calls Toph, top, she calls you, Ty which is close enough, she calls Suki the make- up lady, and Sokka is-"

"Sock, you're here!" Mary said with excitement as she ran away from Ty lee who let her go and to the Southern water tribe warrior. Sokka tried to back away from the little one but to no avail. She hugged his waist as he stood there staring at Jake who assured him it was fine. Suki smiled at Sokka's surprised face and how cute he looked with a kid.

"She likes Sokka too, she loved his jokes and always laughed at his attitude and sarcasm." Katara looked at Jake as Azula waited to be introduced impatiently.

"She sure is affectionate." Jake nodded without looking at her.

"Well yeah I mean you are her favorite, she loves the show too." Jake felt like he was forgetting something, he turned around to see Azula gesturing for him to introduce her. He bolted back.

"Oh yeah, Mary?" The girl got off of Sokka and walked up to Jake who steeped to the side to reveal Azula standing behind him.

"Mary you know Azula remember?" Mary stood there and walked behind Jake's legs for protection. Azula frowned and everyone else smiled at the girl's attempt to protect herself. Jake picked her up and brought her to Azula who stood in her place.

"Oh come on, Mary it's alright, she's nice now aren't you Azula?" Azula looked at Jake like he was stupid, he gestured for her to say yes. She rolled her eyes,

"Yes, I'm nice now I guess." Jake looked back at Mary and towards Azula.

"Sorry she's just a bit shy of you, she called you mean lady." Azula put her hands over her heart and used her sarcasm gland.

"Wow I'm truly touched." Jake looked at Mary who buried herself in his jacket.

"It's okay look. She's nice now I promise nothing will happen." Azula laughed to herself at how exactly was he going to keep that promise. The girl looked up from his jacket at Azula who fake smiled, the kind of fake smile me and you would think that's a mask on somebody's face. Mary put her hand out and Azula put her palm against hers. Azula's hand was much larger than Mary obviously and the girl smiled when she realized that maybe Azula was nice. She reached out for Azula, Jake smiled and tried to hand her to Azula. She threw her hands up,

"I don't do that." Jake looked at her wondering why.

"Do what? Hold children?" She nodded.

"Exactly." Jake tilted his head to the side as Ty lee had her hands clasped together as she hoped Azula would for once hold a child. Jake insisted.

"Come on Azula just think of this as your chance to redeem yourself." She shook her head.

"I don't have to prove anything to anybody." Jake frowned,

"Come on Azula, she has always been afraid of you and now all she wants is for you to hold her, she doesn't bite or hurt. Just please think of it as your way make it up to her." Azula looked at him with a disgusted face and put her arms down, she looked at the kid trying to get to her to hold her. Azula looked to her left and threw her arms out accepting. Katara held Aang close as they watched Jake slowly walk up to Azula and Mary put her arms around Azula's neck. Azula wrapped her arm underneath her and the other around her back and pressed her to her chest. Jake stepped back and smiled at Azula who felt violated and angry at Jake for making her do this. Mary just rested her head on Azula's Chest and closed her eyes because she felt comfortable.

"Wow Azula not bad, you're pretty good with holding kids" Azula flashed a (fuck you) expression at Jake who got the hint and laid off of her. Zuko stood next to Mai.

"Okay where is she?" Azula looked at the mother and softly handed her to the mother who thanked her and hugged Jake, waved to everyone and with that she left. Azula watch the child's face as she left over her mother's shoulder, the girl lifted her face and looked at Azula's eyes and waved goodbye. Azula felt a warm sensation in the bottom in her stomach and she lightly smirked and fixed her hair as she took a deep breath and looked up at Jake. He smiled a her and she made no expression.

"She was one of the cutest girls I've ever met." Ty lee said as she threw herself at Jake and hugged him from his side. Jake turned around to see the other's, and Suki looked down at her hand to find the box.

"Oh! Jake what is this, Sokka found it in the shelf and what does it mean?" Suki handed the box to him and he took it and immediately recognized it. He handed it back to her.

"That's the uh snaps fingers the complete second season on DVD, I have that one already." Suki looked at him.

"A season? How many are there."

"Uh three. I have the third box set preordered, so that when it comes out I will come here and pick it up." Suki nodded as she handed it to Zuko who put his hand out for it. They all looked at it as Zuko and Aang and Katara smiled when they saw themselves on the cover. Jake gestured for them to leave.

"Okay, you guys ready to go home?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Katara already started towards the door. They all headed for the door, and walked out the automatic doors.

"Alright thanks for coming guys." Jake waved at the greeter and walked behind everybody until he noticed Azula walking behind him. He smiled and walked in front of her, he turned and with his hand behind his back, he stuck his hand out for her to take. She looked at him and he nodded and looked forward. She smiled as she took his hand and they walked together holding hands in way no one could tell if they were looking at them from the front. Azula leaned in and kissed the back of his neck and he unlocked the car door and let everyone in. He stopped before moving to his side and watched Azula walk to the other side. She flashed him a subtle seductive smile and went to her door. He sighed and hit his hands together at how awesome he just realized his life was and opened the car door and got in.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, Just busy. Please review and tell me what you want if you have a suggestion. REVIEW!! more ahead of course.**


	11. School comes sooner or later

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any place or product that even sounds real and/or really does exist**_

_**Chapter 11: School comes sooner or later**_

_**A week later…**_

_He crossed the street feeling the worse most intense pain in his life even though he has been in this situation many times. He looked down and saw all the bullet holes that were punctured in his body from his previous encounter with the cities "finest". He had his 9 mm berretta in his right hand as he trudged on with a heavy limp. His eastern European instincts given to him by his training and rough past told him to head for the car crossing the busy Star Junction intersection. _

_He sprinted as hard as he could to get in it's path, the pain from the wounds in his calf muscle pounded his legs until he could no longer feel them while his other wounds continued and he pushed himself even harder as he heard the distant sounds of an emergency police helicopter. _

_He wiped the blood off the face and took a split second to rest. The woman in the car leaned in to see this asshole that ran in front of her car making her slam on the brakes, she saw him lean over seeming to take a breath. She would have yelled for his broke ass to get out the damn way if only she see him pull a gun pointed right at her. He shouted grasp, broken English in a thick Russian accent._

"_Get the fuck out of the car now, I'm not asking!" She put her hands up in the car and watched in absolute fear and horror as he walked up to the side of the car opened the door and grabbed her arm. She made a decision to not let this man get what he wanted and slammed on the gas, a decision which would also prove to be her last. He watched her slam her leg into the floorboard of the car and the car began to jerk suddenly. He was dragged with her._

"_Shit!" He pulled the trigger on his weapon, killing the woman instantly as the contents of her head were emptied on the windshield, she fell over the console and over to the next seat, dead. He got to his feet after he fell over because he was holding on to her when she pushed on the gas. _

_He looked behind him when he heard the distant sound of a police siren. He ran beside the car which was still moving thanks to the woman who decided to be a hero and get herself killed but managed to eat up more precious time. He got in the moving vehicle and threw the woman's corpse into the passenger seat; he adjusted himself into the seat. That's when he pressed on the gas as hard as he could and the car jolted forward. _

_He dodged traffic and passed by other police cars. He hit the window shattering it; he stuck his head and his arm out of the car and took aim at the police cruiser carefully. He fired once hitting the cop straight between the eyes stopping the cruiser from further pursuit. With that he, drove into an industrial area where he knew he could be safe for a while._

"He_ got out and his cell phone immediately rang. He wrestled against his wounds and his windbreaker as he pulled out the blood covered cell phone. He put up to his ear as he wiped the blood from his hand on his jacket. _

"_Hello?"_

"_NIKO! Cousin I saw you all over the fucking news just now, eighteen people dead, including 4 cops are you mad!" Niko laughed once and looked back at the car and walked towards it. He leaned over looking inside, seeing the dead woman who was now pale. He shook his head._

"_Well, the deal didn't work out as planned and people got hurt but I'm fine, look I'll call you back when it's safe." _

"_Just be safe cousin."_

"_Alright." He leaned back inside the car and saw the dead woman who awkwardly lay on the seat her legs up and her head on the handle and blood all over the seat. Niko pulled himself out of the window and looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. He walked around and opened to down, he grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her out of the car. Her feet dragged on the ground as he pulled her away from the car._

_He dropped with a sickening thud on the concrete. Niko watched her laying there dead and he watched as the blood made a puddle around her head, out of common sense he kneeled down and checked her pulse, she was gone. _

_He slowly shook his head and stood up and walked towards the car in silence, the only sound to be heard was the grimy sound his footsteps on the concrete made and the distant sound of urban sprawl. He turned around and decided to say something to vent his guilt._

"_Look lady, you could have just gotten out of the car and you would be on the side walk calling the police crying about how someone just stole your car right now. But no, you had to be a fucking idiot and get yourself killed!" The body stayed in place not moving, not making a sound. He remembered he was talking to a corpse so he turned and walk to the car and punched the dash board and drove away to the nearest hot dog stand, looking at the rear view mirror at the body which shrank into nothing when he turned._

"HA! What did I tell you! What did you say I couldn't do? No go ahead and tell me." Sokka looked up at Jake frustrated he lost the bet. And spoke in an annoyed tone.

"That you wouldn't be able to make it out alive." Jake pointed at Sokka's arrogant statement when Jake got him himself into that mess. Jake spoke to everyone in a boyish, competitive tone.

"See how I messed up, cops all over me and I still managed to run away and Sokka here thought that I wouldn't be able to make it? Pffft, he thinks wrong again. Azula smirked as Jake put Sokka in his place, everyone sat on the couch as Jake showed him his game console and the oh so magical world of video games. Katara and Aang looked at each with shocked expressions.

Katara raised her finger in question,

"Uh Jake isn't this a little… excessively violent." Jake softly gave her a joking laugh while he sat back down and played more.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's fun to play. I just love Grand Theft Auto though; it is not all that bad." He quickly shut it down and turned off the television and looked at the clock he had set up next to his new bed on the floor. The room fell silent as Jake sat on his crappy, stiff mattress. Ty lee killed the calmness of the silence in the room.

"Well, it did have senseless killing and robbery. But it's not real so it doesn't matter then." Jake felt some sense of tranquility staring off in space, to be interrupted by Ty lee's comment. He knew he had to add more to her sentence, if Ty lee speaks a sentence shorter than 12 words, she wants you to add a follow up comment.

"Yeah it doesn't, it's all fake in a fake world, no harm, no foul." Jake sat in continued silence. Azula sat in silence and defocused herself from the TV as she rubbed her golden eyes to relieve the sourness. She couldn't help but watch Jake demonstrate the freedom in this "game". Killing people and getting away with it, blowing people to bits and walking away like nothing happened… fascinating Azula didn't want to try it of course, but she couldn't help but watch in interest. Suki was on the couch in a fetal position, lying down on her side, falling in and out of reality and the dream world. Mai and Zuko just kept to themselves and watched Sokka and Jake take turns when the other perished. Mai sat with her back leaning on Zuko and holding her legs bored out of her mind trying to find some fun in watching the blades on his ceiling fan.

Jake hit the mattress and stood up to get his shoes on and retrieve his black hood.

"Crap I forgot!" Jake put his last shoe on as everyone switched their attention to the panicked Jake. Azula leaned off her chin and sat up at Jake's sudden mannerism and watched him as he quickly dressed and threw his hood on which draped over his jeans. He stopped once he took in consideration how ridiculous he must look. He rotated his body 180 degrees and met all the faces of his friends with one particular fire bender who smirked at him. He thumbed at the front door.

"I uh, have high school orientation for my class schedule today." Suki opened her eyes and raised herself up to sit up and leaned over and lazily smiled at Sokka who smiled, happy to see her awake, not that she got any sleep anyway. She looked at Jake; she heard the last part of his conversation. She stretched,

"What is high school orientation? Some sort of directional teaching or something?" Jake nodded to show she was partly correct and wiggled his hand.

"Yeah kind of… it just tells us what classes we have for the year, and the important stuff." Everyone simultaneously stared at Jake who started to already feel the question they were going to ask, he sighed and saved them the energy.

"Yeah, you guys can come. It's nothing like that; it's just in and out." Zuko took his arm which was around Mai's shoulder, off and he used his elbows to lean on his knees to speak.

"Education, is an important issue and all but… They talk about it a lot in your world's news." Jake shrugged,

"I guess, I only care about the election when the news is on." Azula smirked and spoke out.

"Another thing about your news, it brings me back all right. Almost everything they discuss involves, death, robbery, accidents, disasters, the despair the economic strife is reeking on your citizens, your country's war on terrorism. And from what I've learned from paying attention is that other countries in fact have a unified hatred of your country.

"Ah the memories." Jake looked at Azula with a face with the "Okay seriously, don't be rude." He tilted to the side with his hand on his hip and one in the air.

"First of all, yes I think the news does talk too much about death and stuff. Second, not all countries hate us A-zu-la." Azula shook her head, telling herself that there was no way anyone could so in denial. She decided for argument sake to not take it further. Jake noticed she wasn't going to add anything more so he retracted his hands and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Um okay then… I'm going to get check some things in the kitchen and then I'll be ready to go." Jake walked passed Zuko and Mai, checking his pocket for… stuff. Katara looked around anxiously, and got up to follow Jake into the kitchen. Jake moved some of the mail around the table and out of the way just to clean up a little bit, because he wasn't exactly a neat freak, but there was something about a messy, unorganized mess. He picked up his keys with a loud sound of them scraping as he dragged them across the counter. He turned and immediately jumped out of fear when he suddenly saw a dark skinned girl standing before him.

"Wha- Katara!" She flinched when he threw his hands up, scaring her. She put her hands up in front of her.

"Sorry! I just wanted to ask you something." Jake laughed; the feeling of stupidity had set in when he got scared. He stopped laughing and listened to what she had to say. She looked to see if anyone was around; she turned and pointed towards the open tray on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey I, I- want one more of those." Jake looked behind him and groaned, he shook his head,

"Katara, you already had like three cinnamon rolls. I would think that's enough don't you think?" She grabbed his shirt by his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Look, those are very good, and I want one NOW and it's delicious sweetness and warm fluffiness in my mouth so I can taste it so just please let me have one!" Jake surprised at her aggressively implied ultimatum, tried to back away from her but she had him in a tight hold so he stood there.

"Um Katara, I never said you couldn't have another, I was just saying that you already ate three whole cinnamon rolls just calm down." She looked at the tray and back at him and slowly relinquished his shirt, attempting to straighten it back to normal for him.

"Oh… I'm sorry, uh nice shirt, now if you'll excuse me…" She rushed off and snatched one of the dark brown, icing covered roll off the table and took a bite out of the goodness she discovered two days ago when his mother brought them home for dessert. Mai, Azula and Ty lee walked together inside the kitchen.

Mai walked to the cupboard to get a glass, she then walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle out of water out of it and twisted the cap off and poured the cold contents into the glass and turned around with the glass to listen in to pay attention to what was happening. Ty lee asked the questions one after the other about Jake's school.

"So Jake, what's your school like?" Jake made faces trying to think of answers she didn't ask for but wanted to know.

"Well… the name is Wingmen High; it's pretty big and full of people."

"Anyone you know?"

"Yeah all my friends go there. Uh, most of them are on the football team." Azula leaned on the counter with her arms crossed. Mai pulled her lips away from the edge of the glass and asked a reasonable question.

"What topics are you taught?" Jake sighed as he received another question.

"Well I have to take English II, Geometry, Biology, and World history. I chose to take BCIS, Athletics, and Communication application." Mai looked down nodding, just satisfied he answered, not really caring what comes out of his mouth, total opposite with Ty lee who hung on every word he said. Azula had a mixed interpretation with uncaring but interested feelings at the same time.

"So you have to learn a lot?"

"Nah not really, I just do the same things over and over everyday… Azula you have something to say, you're just standing there." Azula lightened up as she returned with a question.

"Fine, how old are these students?"

"Most of them range from fourteen to eighteen years old; um they all cut up into different grades. Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth grades, I'm in Tenth grade and so are my friends (looks at clock) look guys I need to get going so if you want to go, let's go." Mai sighed and in a long sip finished off the rest of her drink and placed it on the counter as Ty lee and Azula walked out behind Jake out of the kitchen. Katara noticed they were leaving and quickly closed the tray and followed them while eating the other half of the iced roll. Jake gestured for the others to follow him.

"Alright then, Suki are you awake enough?" Sokka moved his shoulder which Suki laid her head out of sleepiness, she lifted her head off his shoulder and stood up with Sokka and sniffled.

"Yeah… I'm ready, let's go." She wrapped her arm around Sokka's and leaned against Sokka's body as they walked behind everyone. Jake turned the knob on the front door, only to have it stop half way, much to Jake's inconvenience.

"Yeah I should've figured, the day I have something important, it's locked on this day." Azula slyly giggled to herself as she placed two of her thin fingers over her pursed, red lips. Jake heard a minute sound of humorous snickers of someone taking advantage of his misfortune for their own perverse entertainment. Jake slightly turned his head towards the sound while he took the keys in his hand, flipping through them. He kept his head forward as he turned eyes at Azula and noticed her pale hand on her small mouth. Jake found THE key and opened the door, Aang sighed as he led everyone through the door.

Azula had nothing but contempt for Jake and took pity on him when things didn't go his way, and for some reason, she loved being the one who Jake watched with disapproval as Katara continued to eat the cinnamon roll with her eyes closed in sheer bliss. Azula being the last one to exit smirked as Jake using both hands to mock cry to playfully show that she hurt him by laughing at him, even though she didn't. (Boyfriend and girlfriend thing)

She spread a more than just playful smirk and strolled past him placing her hand on the small of his back and kissed him on his neck. He became bashful and blushed as he rubbed the spot she just came in close contact with as she slowly walked away where he followed trailing off of her every step.

She knew she had him under control and could do whatever she wanted with him, coming to a conclusion, she realized that someone she declared pure could be so attracted to someone who wasn't exactly the yielding darkness to light. Darkness always surrounds the blinding light, and sooner or later, it will burn out. But continuously she asked herself, did she truly wanted to extinguish this boy's heart and show the hypocrisy of his so called "philosophy of good and evil" just because she could? She always loved doing that to countless others during the war because; she just had that malice of hurting others. But even though she liked to occasionally toy with Jake and do a minor bad deed of manipulation, she couldn't help but somehow feel empathy for him and she felt something about him that made her feel warm inside every time he smiled at her, not to mention that he was never anything but nice and sweet to her.

And we are reminded that her arrogance sometimes gets the best of her…

Aang noticed a large, silver stand of seats with a field that looked propped up for something like an event.

"Jake what is that used for?" He pointed at the bleachers which blinded them due to the reflection of the sun. Jake put his blind up and squinted through the intense white light.

"Oh that's the bleachers for football games and such; we play there every other Thursday for when we play home games." Azula, once again sitting in the middle, only difference is Katara sat on that side, still licking her fingers of all the sticky goodness. Zuko probed a reasonable question.

"Do people actually show up to your games?" Jake smiled with hearty humor.

"Yeah, we have a lot of people come to watch us play but, not nearly as many as the varsity, but we have our fans too." Jake realized he said something they had no idea about.

"Varsity, being the older, more elite football players." Aang nodded all relaxed and leaned on the door as they approached a large building. Ty lee tapped his shoulder and Jake slightly turned with one eye on her.

"Is that your school?" Azula on cue.

"Nope, Jake just decided that the only way to his school was through this school." Jake laughed softly as he nudged Azula to show her how rude yet, funny it was.

"Yes Ty lee that is my school, Wingmen High… a place where young minds go and lay their heads on their desk and fall asleep to cope with the boring, pointless lessons." Katara finally tuned in with the rest of the world as she erased the roll from existence.

Jake turned and parked in a space and turned his key and the machine died to a stop. Jake leaned back into his now warm seat and look around towards the back.

"Alright um, look if someone comes up to you who tells you they know me, just tell me and I'll take care of it if not, than just say you're a friend of mine okay?" everyone lazily shook their heads, probably just to acknowledge he even said anything at all. Jake pulled the keys out and slowly opened the door half way and turned to look inside, wondering why they haven't done the same.

"Let's go." suddenly everyone simultaneously, as if on cue, pulled the handles on the door and forced the door opened with their shoulder.

"So Jake you like this school of yours? You seem to lack that… hmmm what's the word, school spirit." Ty lee ran up and wrapped her arms around Jake continuing to walk towards the school with the Gaang. Azula really didn't mind, she was assured of his attraction to herself, she just floated on as they walked between two large pillars that led to multiple doors into the building. Jake broke away from Ty lee to hold the doors open for them, Ty lee walked ahead to not block the way, Katara walked in with Aang at her side as Mai stood next to Zuko, but both couples were not holding hands or standing too close to keep up appearances. Mai thanked Jake as she walked by him, Jake nodded with a modest grin and turned back to see Suki and Sokka laughing about something in particular, probably one of those jokes he's all always misses, he pressed himself flat against the door as they went through the door. Jake annoyed with missing something, looked back at them and turned to see the last person to enter, of course it was Azula. (Shocking I know)

She just stared him, mocking his act of courtesy, shaking her head while he just straight faced watched her stroll on past him slowly on purpose to receive his attention. Jake moved off the door and let it slam closed loudly; he winced at the intensity of the noise and apologized to some of the people standing near the door area. They were in the cafeteria with multiple tables set up with lines of student of every type. The football players Jake has known and befriended since his 6th grade year hung out together in the center of the commons area (another name for cafeteria). Jake grabbed Toph's arm and guided back to the group, otherwise she would've met Mr. Brick wall, and he wasn't very forgiving to stupidity, or blindness.

"Whoa Toph watch it." She wrestled out of his grip, he let go to avoid angering her further.

"Yeah, I don't need your help! I can still see, the only problem is, the fuzzy and blurriness of my sight with these stupid, pointless… shoes and you're to blame you idiot!"

Aang took time to notice all the different people, and observed their behavior, and watched all the unusual clothing and hairstyles the people of this world had to display. Meanwhile Ty lee relished in the looks she was getting from all the jocks, nerds, geeks, jealous girl friends, and that crazy kid you look around for when you talk behind his back out of fear you'll get shot, who walked passed them and talked amongst themselves, questioning who she was. The same for Katara, only difference was she just stuck close to Aang and disregarded it as boys being boys. Sokka clutched to Suki instinctively and made harsh looks at all the attention Suki got.

"Yeah what are you looking at? Something to see? Keep walking. In your dreams pal."

Suki slowly looked up as her fiancé forced her shoulder to be crammed into his grip with him yanking on her. Suki firmly pushed herself away.

"Sokka relax, no guy is just going to walk and take me off to wherever."

"Yeah not if I have something to say about it." She unnoticeably shook her head at the amount of ignorance and stupidity she was used to, but it always found ways to truly question how she surmounted the nerve to say "Yes". As Mai watched with an uncaring inflection as Katara suddenly jerked around to face Jake startling him at her sudden movement. Jake was pushed into Katara's body as Toph's face had collided with his back shoulder blade concluding her blind collision course.

"Ow my nose! Move it you idiot!" With one quick movement with her leg and he was swept to the side two feet away, which again startled him as he moved across the smooth floor like a he had greased his shoes with oil. He extended an arm towards Toph.

"Hey sorry, but…"

"Yeah whatever I told you to stay out of my way and the next time, I won't care if we are around people!" She crossed her arms as Jake sighed and put his arm down, not wanting to stir further anger from the blind bandit and returned his attention to Katara. Katara shrugged off what she considered a distraction from the question that bugged her since she met all these new people.

"What do you want Katara?" By now everyone had stopped but was occupied with all the new sights and things being introduced to them.

"Well I was wondering since your world has many different cultures such as ours, but I just wanted to know what kind of culture or race we looked like?" Jake smiled to himself at the thought of trying to pick one out of the many races to label his friends who he as of two weeks ago thought were non-existent. He walked towards the booth while his body language told her to follow and so did everyone one else. Azula held up her palm and observed her untouched, pale hand. She watched how all the lines and creases traced upon her hand and she wondered…

"_Are my hands large enough to completely wrap around his throat? They look a bit too small for the job, meaning I would have to press with my thumbs rather hard into the main tunnel if I wanted to strangle him to death. Well either way it could be done I guess, but one would take longer than the other and no point in wasting energy. I could do it while he is asleep and he would never be able to stop me. What's the fun in that? It's like squashing a bug which hasn't been fun since 6 years of age._

She quietly laughed to herself as she put her hand down at her side and kept walking stopping once Jake had reached a small line to retrieve his schedule and move ahead, he returned to the conversation Katara had brought up.

"Okay, On the show I pictured you guys as being Asian of some kind well, maybe not you and Sokka, anyway… But after meeting Azula and the others, you guys look mostly…" He turned his head as he couldn't help but laugh. Katara leaned in becoming frustrated with Jake's rudeness. He turned back around and mumbled words that would we all draw different feelings from.

"… White." Katara threw her head back out of shock at the simplicity of the answer. He continued.

"Well not you or Sokka, you guys look like Native Americans or something." He shrugged and turned back around and grabbed his schedule and turned around and pointed with the pink paper in hand.

"Well, let's go see where they are." He walked passed Katara and didn't so much as take two steps before being stopped due to something clinging to the back of his shirt. He turned around confused only to be met with a straight faced Katara looking at him.

"No that will not do." Jake looked at Aang who shrugged and took a step back making hand signals to Jake trying to tell him what to do if he valued his own life. Jake couldn't get it.

"What do you mean white, you just give an answer that bland and expect us to understand? No, tell us what that means." She let go of his collar as he looked around surprised at her newfound aggressiveness.

"Alright, um, Azula and all the others except you and Sokka, look like me and him." He pointed to a passing student and he looked at her again.

"It just means you look like normal everyday people." Katara she turned her head and eyed him.

"And I look Native American?" Jake shrugged as he pointed at Sokka.

"Well yeah, that's just a minority group but you still look normal, beautiful, but normal." Jake was unaware of what he said, it was just a casual thing as he turned and motioned for them to follow stopping once he saw Ty lee.

"Ty lee no handstands in the damn… *puts hand on face* get on your feet please." She smiles at him and gracefully flips over to get her footing.

"Jeez Jake you just need to relax and slow down." Jake smiled as he threw his hand at her and turned down the hallway to hide his face while Ty lee walked with him. Zuko pointed out the soda machine followed by Mai rolling her eyes at her husband's easily amused thought process. Toph held onto the back of Sokka's bicep to help her navigate. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and lead her down the hallway. She was stunned at Jake's comment which made her smile as she walked.

"Beautiful?" She walked on as Azula squinted her eyes at Jake after hearing Jake. She mumbled to herself.

"Self-indulging idiot. He'll see, I'm all he ever need or get for that matter." Azula shook her head when she realized that she was jealous of Katara, even though Ty lee came off almost desperate trying to get Jake. She knew she had him in the bag and the race tied up.

A few lost walks down labyrinths of hallways and reaching destinations later…

"Hey guys come on its right here, now that I know where it is we can leave."

"Finally, my feet were starting to hurt. But it was nice to see your school, even if it was a massive waste of not only my, but everyone else's time." Jake gave a sarcastic look at Mai who decided to be Debbie downer today. He turned to only run into someone, both were blindsided by the corner. He stumbled back and rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

"Whoa, hey Isabella!" She looked around and smiled when she saw him,

"Jake, haven't seen you over the summer!" Jake tilted his head with concern. She took the message written by his face.

"I'll see you around this year okay?" Jake waved as she walked away smiling. Azula walked with Jake and open handed hit his shoulder which was not light and left a pain on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Jake grimaced at his hurt shoulder as he turned behind to see everyone walking behind him.

"That was Isabella; she was my friend since 8th grade." Azula nodded and she looked at Jake rubbing his shoulder and looked around to see if anyone was looking, no one. She reached out and rubbed his arm.

"Oh come on you weakling, I didn't hit you that hard." Jake rubbed it as he walked out the door, and out the parking lot.

"Okay so I'm going to go home and take a nap or something because I'm freaking tired."

"Fine by me, I'm a little tired too, and with Sokka here holding on to me like a dog with his bone." Suki lightly laughed as Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Hey I saw their looks; I didn't like it that's all." Suki rolled her eyes as she climbed inside.

"Yeah your school is pretty nice, there is a lot of diversity in trends and clothing and hair styles and tons of cute guys." Jake just shook his head at the last remark that came from Ty lee that also climbed inside the car and Jake. Katara, Toph Zuko, Aang, and Mai stepped inside the car.

"Beautiful…" Katara said to herself. Jake didn't look at her as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"What was that Katara?" She snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh… nothing." Jake shrugged and drove the car forward. Azula smirked at his ignorance yet again proven. She only sighed as she thought of the things that he wasn't used to and decided maybe he should…

**Alright sorry for the huge delay. ****PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
